The Wings Of Ancient Light - Book Seven Part Two
by nikkiclyneZX15
Summary: Dark clouds cast a ominous shadow over Hogwarts as Voldemort's forces draw closer by the hour. The end is fast approaching and the protectors of the wizarding world must prepare for the final battle that will determine the fate of all wizard kind. Everything ravels to a explosive conclusion as our heroes fight for their chance to be once again free.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to the second segment of Book Seven! Conflict and war continue to escalate as Voldemort's forces grow stronger.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PART TWO**

 **Chapter One**

After the calamity at Malfoy Manor, Harry and his companions decided to lay low while they contemplated their next move. Bill and Fleur welcomed them in with open arms and decent food to share around. Rachele agreed to stay only for the one meal before she headed back to Hogwarts. But before that, there were several matters she needed tohave cleared. In her haste to rescue her friends from the Death Eaters and through her grief of losing Dobby, she didn't notice the two extra tag alongs that Harry and Ron had saved from the Malfoy's dungeon. One was Mr. Ollivander, the seller and maker of all wands. The other was Griphook, one of the many goblins working at Gringotts. Harry wanted to have private conversations with both regarding a few recovered items but Rachele politely asked for a word first.

"I'll only be a minute with each of them." She told Harry. "I promise."

Harry nodded. "It's fine. Go ahead."

She walked up the creaky stairs and took the first door to the right. Quietly opening it, she stepped into a small room, spotting the stout form of the goblin perched on an armchair much too large for his size. She took a few cautious steps towards him.

"Hello Griphook." She greeted politely. Goblins were sketchy creatures, she found it was best to keep her manners around them.

"Miss Sullivan." He replied back to the teenager.

Rachele crouched in front of him. "Why were the Malfoy's keeping you prisoner?"

Griphook stared blankly at her. "What does it matter to you?"

"Lestrange is sick and twisted. She has her own motives besides Voldemort. You were only being held there by her command."

The goblin smiled grimly. "You're awfully obtuse Sullivan."

She shrugged. "I have my ways of gaining intel from my enemies."

"I was assigned to place the sword of Gryffindor in her vault."

Rachele stood up in alarm. "But Harry has the sword now."

Griphook smirked knowingly. "Indeed he does."

Knowing he wasn't willing to share valuable information, Rachele chose not to pry further. It was only then she noticed a deep scratch on the goblins cheek.

"That looks painful." She said gesturing to it. "Would you like me to heal it for you?"

Griphook held up his hand. "I appreciate the offer Sullivan but I would have to decline. I barely made it out of there, it's a nice reminder that I'm alive and can feel pain."

Rachele nodded. "I understand. Thanks for your time Griphook but I must be going. Plus Harry wishes to speak with you."

Griphook bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Always a pleasure Miss Sullivan."

Rachele exited the room a moment later, giving off a small shiver. "Sweet Merlin goblins never fail to weird me out."

"How'd it go?" Harry's voice sounded. He, Ron and Hermione had been patiently waiting near the door while Rachele spoke to their guest.

"Make sure you're blunt with him Harry." She advised. "Slippery little blighter that one. He's withholding important information."

Harry nodded. "I know, that's why I want to talk to him."

"Fair enough. I have to talk to Ollivander now. And Harry a moment of your time before I leave." When he nodded she entered the door opposite the one she just came from. Hunched over in the far corner of this room, and definitely seen better days sat the old form of Garrick Ollivander.

"Garrick." She called out softly.

The raggard man looked up and smiled. "Young Rachele Sullivan. My how you've blossomed into a rare beauty."

Rachele sat on the bed next to him. "Wish I could say the same. You look dreadful."

He chuckled grimly. "What remains of ones youth tends to be drained when tortured by the most evil wizard in the world."

Rachele frowned darkly. "He did this to you?"

"Don't fret my dear." He said patting her hand. "This foolish old man still has a skip in his step."

"Garrick." She gripped his hand. "You knew Albus for a long time. What was he like? You know. When he was younger."

Ollivander smiled. "Ah alas he never changed much. He was always gifted, a rare prodigy of his time. And as you know overly ambitious. He had the unfortunate knack of using unorthordox methods for the sake of preserving life."

Rachele agreed with a roll of her eyes. "Tell me about it. He would become so obsessed with the mission he would sometimes forget the difference between what was right and what was necessaary. 'One life to save millions.' He used to tell me."

"He meant well." He said bemusedly. "He had a good heart."

Rachele sighed. "Yeah I know. Despite his flaws he was a good father to me. And that's all that really mattered."

Ollivander leaned forward. "Actually I've been meaning to ask. Why have I never had the priviledge of selling a wand to you?"

Rachele grinned. "I was certain you knew the answer to that one."

The old man smiled. "Oh most assured Albus left out no detail of your heritage. But an old wandmaker like myself always dreams of partnering every wand with each chosen witch or wizard."

Rachele shrugged. "I wasn't meant to carry a wand Garrick. Fate has set me apart from others in this generation."

"I've always believed that the wand chooses their owner young Rachele. But in your special case, perhaps it's you that decides who or what is the vessel to your powers. You are the Guardian of this Earth. It's possible all wands can sense your destiny and respect you enough for you to use them anytime."

Rachele laughed. "I can use whatever wand I want? Is that what you're saying?" She snorted. "Then it's a good thing I never bought one when I started school. That would've held up the queue."

Ollivander chuckled. "Nevertheless, I would've been honoured if you had chosen to purchase from my collection."

Rachele smiled. "Well if not me, then I'm sure my children and all those after will. You have my word."

A knock at the door interrupted them and a moment later Hermione poked her head inside. "Rach? Sorry to rush you but Harry's getting anxious."

Rachele sighed. "Fine, fine I'm coming. It was wonderful to see you Garrick." She gave her friend a gentle hug. "Take care of yourself."

Ollivander patted her back. "You as well little one." He said with a wink.

Rachele smiled and waved as she backed out of the room, allowing the other three to slip in after her. Promising Harry she still needed to speak to him, she headed downstairs to go find Luna. She found the blonde sitting at the table with Bill and Fleur, the three exchanged in a light conversation.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Rachele." Luna said in her typical dreamy tone. "Would you like a sandwich?" She held up a plate in Rachele's direction.

"Thanks." Rachele said taking the offered food before taking a seat. "So...how are the two newly weds doing?"

Bill put an arm around his wife. "Living the dream. Minus the war of course."

Fleur leaned into her husband. "Bill iz everyzing I ever dreamed of."

Rachele smiled. "Aaww you guys are cute."

"I 'erd you are also in love yes?" Fleur asked coyly.

Rachele blushed. "Yeah I am...but who did you hear it from?"

"Hermione." Bill answered. "She talks about you a lot. She briefly mentioned you're dating some chap from Slytherin. Um...Ricky Korvel or something?"

Rachele laughed. "Actually it's Robert Kordellus and yes he's a Slytherin. Don't see why that matters though."

Bill sighed. "I have to apologise for my brother's irrational prejudice. Out of our family he has a sore spot with anyone interacted with that house. Dumb prat has a hard time letting go of grudges."

Rachele smiled. "It's fine. I can deal with Ron. Even if he can be a giant pain in the arse." She mumbled the last part to herself then covered it with a bite out of her sandwich.

Just then Harry entered the room with Ron and Hermione trailing behind him. "Hey, we're done. You wanted to talk Rach?"

Rachele nodded with a mouth full. "Yrsh gmmmamin."

Harry chuckled. "Sure take your time."

Rachele finished her meal with two more very large bites before standing up. "Alright I'm good. You up for a walk?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure. Ron and Hermione?"

Rachele waved her hand. "Yeah, they can come too. The talk's not _that_ private." Her dry remark caused a few chuckles. The group of teens exited through the front door and began trudging along the narrow path that stretched between the landscape filled with long grass. It was silent for a few minutes as they felt the chilly wind brush across their faces. It was a welcoming change after the grim events that had only recently transpired.

After walking a little ways, Rachele stopped and faced her friends; Harry in particular. "Listen guys. There's no point sugar-coating this. Things at Hogwarts aren't getting any easier. I'm keeping the Death Eaters and Dementors at bay, but it's only a matter of time before Voldemort is there with his entire army." She stared dead-on at Harry. "I know he's coming after you."

Harry frowned. "What do you want me to do Rach? Go crashing through the entrance like some valiant knight on a steed?"

Rachele rose an eyebrow. "Now there's an image. Might give Ginny a slight heart attack though."

Harry glared. "I'm serious."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Look I'm not asking you to come right now. Trust me I can handle the stupid idgets that are there right now." She said this with a grin. "But we need some sort of plan for whenever you do."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Shes right Harry. Snape will be anticipating your arrival. We need to be smart about this."

Rachele felt herself flinch slightly at Snape's name and the memory of that night in his office. The confession that had come from that man had surprised her to say the least. It was such a deep, hurtful fragment from his past she couldn't help feeling sympathetic towards him. For a long time she was silent as this rare sight of a broken man laid out his long repressed feelings to her. Feelings he was still holding onto. And she had promised, cross her heart and hope to die, to never breath a word of this forbidden tale of his past to anyone. Yet here she was contemplating strategies to sneak Harry Potter undetected into Hogwarts right under his nose. Go figure.

"What about Hogsmeade?" Ron's voice snapped her back.

"That's a good idea Ron. Hogsmeade has plenty of secret entrances leading to the castle."

Rachele shook her head. "No good, they're patrolling every single one. Believe me I've checked."

"How are we supposed to sneak in if all the passages are blocked off?"

Rachele tapped her chin in thought for a moment...and then it hit her. She looked at them with a proud grin. "Then we'll just have to create one."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Come again?"

She folded her arms and smirked. "We'll make a tunnel, a secret one only myself and the students know about. We'll connect it to a random store in Hogsmeade somewhere and once we figure out which one we'll let you know."

Hermione beamed. "That's brilliant! Only..."

Rachele leered at her. "Yeeeees?"

"What if they have some weird alarm system activated? Especially if they know Harry's coming."

Rachele shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. We'll get you in regardless."

"Can always count on you to be the confident one ay Rach?" Ron said grinning.

She gave a cute innocent smile. "I try!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be heading back?"

She poked her tongue out while giving him a cute salute. "Yeth thiir!"

Hermione giggled. "Say it don't spray it." She stepped forward to give her sister a hug. "I guess we'll probably see you back at school then?"

Rachele smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. I'll make sure to have everything good to go...uh..." She scratched her head. "Whatever the hell that may be."

Ron and Hermione laughed while Harry just sighed and gave her a dismissive wave. "We'll be sure to let you know."

Rachele grinned. "Catch you guys later!" She said as she disappeared from view.

"And there she goes again." Ron commented. "Wonder if she ever tires of flashing about like that all the time."

Hermione shrugged. "Who knows. Probably not as ghastly uncomfortable as apparating I'll bet."

Harry shivered. "Merlin I'll never forget my first time." He saw the devious grin on his friends faces and felt his face flush darkly. "I mean apparation guys! Come on!"

Hermione punched his shoulder. "We know what you meant Harry. Come on let's head back. Bill and Fleur are waiting."

Harry followed them back to the house with a scowl, muttering under his breath about how cruel best friends can be.

Flashing back into the dorms, Rachele noticed the room was empty save for a stripy round ball of fur curled up on her mattress. Not wanting to disturb the slumbering feline, she chose to venture downstairs in search of human company. At first she thought the common room empty as well, but upon a second glance she was pleased when she spotted her boyfriend sitting on the window perch with his nose buried in a book. She stayed put; choosing this rare opportunity to drink in his appearance. She began from the top, imagining herself dragging her fingers through his messy dark strands. She shifted to his eyes, those dreamy blue eyes that shone with endless love whenever he looked at her. She skipped the rest of his face (although she did briefly linger on the strong sharpness of his jaw) and pulled her gaze to his lips. She lost herself for a moment, feeling the memory of his soft lips caressing hers. She unconciously lifted her fingers to her mouth, already aching to have his mouth on hers. She couldn't help it; that guy was a damn good kisser. Regathering herself she continued her little exploration. Inch by inch she admired every bit of skin and muscle on her boyfriend's body. His neck, shoulders, collar-bone, chest, those delectable rock-hard abs she can never get enough of. His hips, legs and...speaking of rock-hard...she mentally slapped herself of her perverted thought. But even so her mind wandered shamelessly back to that night she surrendered herself to him and could still feel the imprint of his perfect body flushed against hers. A small blush unknowingly spread across her face.

"Rach? You okay there?"

Her already wide orbs snapped up in surprise to see Robert's amused eyes staring at her. "H-huh? Wait...what?"

His smile widened. "You look a little flustered."

Rachele coughed. "I'm just worn out. I've been running around like a crazy person."

Robert tossed his book to the side and stood up. "Really now?"

Rachele looked away, embarrased. "Yeah...really." Damn that smirk, he could see right through her pathetic lie.

Robert walked towards her with agonisingly slow steps. He only stopped when they were inches away, a slither of space between them. All Rachele could do was stare at his chest; she knew if she looked at his face she would lose all control.

"Then why don't I believe you?"

Rachele's entire body twitched at his sultry tone. Curse him and his deep, sexy voice!

"I...uh...I...I don't know." She clenched her fists; so much for maintaining control. Her eyes closed shut tightly when he cupped her cheek. This was it. She was done for. Any longer and...

"Hey... it's okay."

And just like that all those riled up sensations vanished in an instant. This time she was able to look up where nothing but love and understanding gazed right back at her. She stood in stunned silence as he affectionaly brushed back her fringe.

"Listen Gryffindor, you don't have to worry. You wanted to wait and I respect that. I'd be a total prat if I didn't abide by a promise I made to the love of my life."

Rachele's bottom lip trembled. "Oh Robbie..." She buried her face in his shirt with her arms wound tightly around him. "I..." She sighed. "Thank you."

Robert chuckled, gently hugging her waist. "Hey you're not outta the water yet. Don't think I didn't notice you checking me out just now."

Rachele's face turned scarlet. "Shut up. I'm allowed to appreciate how hot my boyfriend is."

Robert grinned. "Don't feel bad. You have no idea how crazy you make _me_ sometimes."

Rachele looked up at him curiously. "Really?"

Robert ran a hand down her hair before settling on her lower back. "Rach, you're _gorgeous_. It's unfair to every other girl just how stunning you are."

Rachele blushed cutely while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Oh...golly. I-I-I don't know about that."

Robert smiled. "You're also modest about it which only makes you hotter."

Rachele's blush deepened. "Robbie..." She honestly had no idea how to respond.

Robert's eyes grew dark. "Can I show you?"

Rachele stared at him. "What?"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly against him. "Just how much you drive me crazy." He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry...I'll keep my promise."

 _'Hell that's good enough for me.'_ She thought to herself just as his lips crashed on hers. Her gentle Robert was gone, in his place was this urgent and desperate animal. He pushed and prodded at her mouth with his tongue so much she was compelled to part her lips and grant him entrance. For a minute it was nothing but this battle of dominance between mouths and tongues until Robert started backing her up the stairs. Before she knew it they were in the dorms (boys or girls she wasn't too sure nor did she care) and collapsing on a random mattress in a tangle of limbs. Rachele found herself crushed between her boyfriend and the floor which she didn't mind in the least. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist to pull him closer as their make out session became heavier by the second. They only paused briefly so Robert could wrench both of their shirts off. Rachele hungrily ran her hands up and down his toned stomach while his hands wanderd aimlessly over her stomach and back. His fingers did brush her chest area a couple times but he refrained from exploring into a action that might spiral out of control. So for the next several minutes they kissed, pressed and grinded against each other. In the end it was Rachele who brought things to a halt and the couple lay side by side breathing heavily.

"Wow..." She gasped. "I think that was more intense then when we _did_ go the whole way."

Robert laughed. "It was our first time...can't help taking it easy."

"Well then." She leaned on her elbow so she could face him. "After this war is over..." This time it was her time to whisper in his ear. "You can go as hard as you want."

Robert grinned. "Can't wait. Now you see how crazy you make me?"

Rachele smirked. "I have a pretty good idea." She kissed him softly.

"Rachele? Robert? You guys up here?" They're eyes widened at the sound of the new voice. It was Ginny.

Rachele scrambled off Robert and looked around frantically for her shirt. "Crap she was teasing me enough before. Can only imagine what she'd say if she saw us now." She spotted her discarded garment and hurried over to snatch it up before quickly putting it back on. Robert was halfway through putting his own on when the door swung open revealing the last person they were expecting.

"Oh..." Rachele grinned sheepishly. "Hi Neville."

Neville's eyes darted between her and Robert. "D...did I interrupt something?"

Rachele stood up and smoothed her clothes down. "Not at all. Everything alright?"

Neville stared for a moment before shaking his head. "Death Eaters are acting strange. They're more persistant with keeping everyone in order. They have most of us assembled in the hall right now."

Rachele growled. "Damn it all to hell. They only do this when they know I'm absent. Bloody cowards."

"What's the plan Gryffindor?" Robert asked.

Rachele looked between the two males. "It's only a matter of time before Harry returns. We need to figure out a way to smuggle him into the castle."

Neville scratched his head. "But every entrance is blocked or being patrolled. Even in Hogsmeade."

Rachele grinned. "That's why we're going to dig a new one. Neville go find Ginny and Claudia and bring them up here." She smiled deviously. "It's time to relocate."

A short while later, Rachele left the common room with a select few she trusted the most; Robert, Claudia, Ginny and a determined Neville who had strongly insisted he tag along. 'I've barely been any help all year' He had said rather valiantly Rachele was unable to deny his request. The five teenagers crept along the fire-lit corridors, keeping ears and eyes alert for any sound or movement.

"Stay sharp everyone." Rachele whispered. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

She grinned at Claudia. "You'll see."

It was another minute before Rachele brought everyone to a swift halt outside a large double door. She wore a proud smirk while her friends just looked outright confused.

"Uuhh... I've never seen this door before. Is this the Room of Requirement?" Neville said scratching the back of his head.

Rachele chuckled. "Not exactly. Watch this." She reached forward and pulled the on the big brass door knobs before leading everyone inside. "May I present the new quarters for the resistance." The room was massive, definitely big enough to fit all students from all four houses. There were bunk beds galore and plenty of space to move around in. It was the perfect hideaway.

Claudia came up to her best friend. "Wow Rach, how did you find this place?"

Rachele grinned. "I didn't find it exactly. I kinda created it." She winked.

Ginny beamed. "That's brilliant Rachele! Why didn't we think of this earlier?"

Rachele shrugged. "I dunno it's been a really distracting year. Besides this room goes along with something I've planned with Harry."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "You've talked to him? Is he alright? When is he coming back?"

Rachele smiled. "Easy there girly one question at a time. Yes I've talked to him. Yes he's perfectly fine and I'm pretty sure he might be coming back soon..." She wobbled her hand. "...ish."

Ginny grinned. "That's good enough for me!"

Rachele chuckled. "Alright well you guys get yourselves settled. I'll round up everyone else."

Transferring all the students to the new room didn't take very long, especially with Rachele sending each person there in an instant with the snap of her fingers. When she was sure everyone was safely tucked away, she knew there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Not long after she had returned to the school, Harry had informed her of a new mission that startled her beyond words. He, Ron and Hermione were planning on sneaking into Gringotts and breaking into the vault of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange herself. Harry and Griphook would hide under the invisibility cloak, Ron was disguised as a older, devious Death Eater and Hermione used Polyjuice Potion to transfigure herself into a identical version of the said dark witch. Rachele was quick to shoot this plan down, claiming it was dangerous and way too reckless. Her concerns related mostly with the goblins. They may have simple jobs as bank representatives, but they were highly intelligent creatures and no small infiltration plan would fool them. Even after her attempts to explain all this, Harry replied with a single response that snuffed out all other possible arguments she might've vocalised.

'Bellatrix's vault contained one of the Horcruxes.'

She had muttered curses to herself as she reluctantly agreed that while it was extremely life-risking, it was a profound step closer to killing the world's largest threat. So with a heavy heart she gave three of her closest friends her somewhat wavering support to go ahead and do what they have to do. She promised Harry that she would continue to watch over his friends at Hogwarts and would be more than ready for his anticipated return.

When she returned to their hideout after every student was secure, she grabbed Robert and Claudia to quickly inform them of Harry's whereabouts.

"Tad bit risky isn't it?" Robert asked with concern.

"Extremely, especially with it being Bellatrix's vault of all people." Rachele replied with a sigh. "But I believe in them, I know they'll succeed. After all these years I find Harry to be a rather driven person. When he sticks his mind to something he becomes a stubborn arse mule about it."

"What about Ginny?" Claudia enquired. "Should we tell her?"

Rachele shook her head. "No. I promised Harry I'd let him talk to her when he arrives. He has a bunch of things to tell her anyway."

"Like?"

Rachele's eyes darted around before she leaned in to whisper. "Harry's gonna tell Ginny he loves her."

Claudia make a small 'aaww.' "That's adorable!"

Robert grinned. "Took their sweet time didn't they?"

Rachele rose an eyebrow at him. "We, of all people, can't talk Robbie."

Robert chuckled. "Touche."

"So what's the plan until Harry gets back?" Claudia asked quietly.

Rachele glanced along the room's perimeter. "Figuring out a way to sneak him and the others back into the school. I need to find out which shop in Hogsmeade has the most straight and narrow path that'll lead directly here." She tapped her chin. "I have to do it quickly, and without setting off any of their alarms."

Robert grinned. "Don't think that'll be an issue for you."

She shrugged. "Probably not." She muttered staring distractedly at the ceiling. "It's pretty early in the morning. If Harry's plan goes smoothly he should hopefully arrive either late tonight or tomorrow."

Robert's eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know that? Do you know what his plan consists of?"

Rachele smiled mysteriously. "I know Harry well enough to speculate his timing of things. Don't you worry." She grabbed each of their hands. "I'm gonna nip out to Hogsmeade real quick. I'll be an hour or two, tops. Do me a favour and keep everyone in here distracted; they can't know anything just yet."

Her two closest friends nodded. "You can count on us Gryffindor."

She smiled at them. "Great...oh feel free to tell Ginny that Harry _will_ be back soon. That girl needs as much positive reinforcement as she can get."

Claudia gripped her hand. "We've got this Rachele...you do what you need to do."

"Alright. See you in a couple hours." She bid her goodbyes to them, using them as a shield to quickly teleport away without anyone noticing. Once they were sure she was gone, Claudia and Robert wandered over casually to find their female ginger-head friend and tell her the good news.

The village of Hogsmeade was not the bright tourist attraction it was the year before. Shops had been worn down and abandoned due to being over-run by Voldemort's followers. They had the area tightly secured with at least two Death Eaters guarding each building, one standing still with steely eyes darting around and his partner pacing back and forth, most likely with the anxiousness to fight or kill something.

Rachele studied all this from behind a wall, one of the few unluminated from the orange rays of the now setting sun. Dusk was well on it's way and she knew it was only a matter of time before Harry would be infiltrating his way back into the school. And it was her job to guaranteed that he did so successfully. Mentally cloaking herself in invisibility, she snuck across the road and headed for a beeline straight for a small back door path that would lead to the one place she knew the invaders had no clue about. The door to this particular shop was worn and knackered with bits of loose wood that would give one the worst of splinters. Rachele gave the knob a small tug and was unsurprised to find it locked. Pushing her magic into it, a small click was heard and she easily pulled the door open before slipping inside. The inside barely resembled a shop anymore, more like a dinky dust covered hotel that looked like it hadn't seem the light of day for decades. She then spotted an old plate on a table with scraps of food that appeared relatively fresh. Leaning over she gave the remnants a cautious sniff, surprised that this abandoned meal was still edible.

"Which means someone was here."

"May I help you with something young lady?"

Rachele whipped around in defensive alarm. When her eyes landed on the figure, they widened to the size of saucers, unable to register just what or who she was seeing. There was no mistaking this person, from the long white beard all the way to the twinkling blue eyes.

"A...Albus?"

 **End of Chapter**

 **We're closing in on Harry's inevitable return. They're taking slow steady steps to help him sneak in without the Death Eaters noticing.**

 **And who is this stranger who holds such a striking resemblance to Rachele's old mentor?**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**From here on out the mostly be focusing the upcoming battle. But first up, let's see how successfully Rachele can sneak Harry in.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Darkness Emerges

Rachele could only gawk at the man that had appeared in front of her. She even rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "A-Albus? Is that really you?"

The older man chuckled dryly. "I suppose there is a uncanny likeness isn't there?"

Rachele frowned. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

He bowed his head politely. "My name is Aberforth Dumbledore. Albus was my brother."

Rachele stepped back. "Brother? He never told me he had a brother."

Aberforth smiled bitterly. "And yet I know all about you Rachele Sullivan." He gave her a knowing look. "Or is it Granger now?"

Rachele ran a hand through her hair. "I don't understand. Albus told me everything about his past, including his sister." She missed the dark scowl that crossed Aberforths aged face. "But why wouldn't he mention you?"

"Our family history is far more complicated than Albus probably let on. He was a man of many secrets. He kept much to himself, even from those most closest to him." He noticed her deflated posture and smiled reassuringly. "Don't let it bother you young one. Out of everyone he ever knew, you were the one person he valued the most."

Rachele smiled sadly. "Yeah...I've heard that a lot lately."

Aberforth placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you know that in his younger years, Albus always wanted a daughter?" When she glanced up at him he nodded. "He always planned to raise a prodigy that he believed held great potential. But even more than that; he hoped for a child he could love and call his own." He smiled warmly at her. "He found all that and so much more when he adopted you. He loved you more than words can ever describe."

Rachele wiped at the tears that had suddenly built up. "I know...and I loved him too. I didn't get to grow up with my real parents. I'm grateful I had him as a father." She looked down sorrowfully. "I just wish I could've told him that."

Aberforth smiled again. "I have no doubt that he knew." He patted her shoulder and stepped back. "But enough about that. May I ask what brings you to my humble abode?"

Rachele looked up at him with determination. "I need your help."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? With what exactly?"

"As you know Hogwarts has been taken over by Voldemort and his lackies." Aberforth nodded bemusedly. "And I'm forming a plan to smuggle Harry Potter back into the school."

Aberforth grinned slightly. "Ah yes, the chosen one. And how do you plan on doing that?"

Rachele looked pointedly at him. "Sneaking him through a passageway from here to Hogwarts. One the Death Eaters don't know about. I was hoping to use this place."

Aberforth gave a thoughtful 'hmm'. "I suppose that could work, though I don't see why you yourself can't simply teleport him straight there."

Rachele shrugged. "I thought of that but it's what the Death Eaters are expecting me to do. They're waiting for me to just flash inside with Harry Potter by my side." She shook her head. "No, we need to devise this in a way it looks like I'm not involved. As carefully and stealthily as possible. And it needs to look like Harry is the mastermind. There can't be any hints that I helped him."

Aberforth nodded. "Makes sense. Very well come over here then." He led her over to a painting of a young teenage girl. "Ariana." He whispered while gently touching the portrait. The girl turned her head and smiled but did not utter a word.

Rachele gazed at the painting in awe. "Ariana...your sister?"

Aberforth nodded solemnly. "She was only fourteen when she died. A tragic mistake both Albus and I forever blamed ourselves for."

Rachele put a hand on his arm. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Albus already told me the story."

He nodded and shook his head, recomposing himself before turning back to the portrait. "We seek a path for Harry Potter. I ask for your assistance."

Rachele stood patiently for a few minutes as they conversed until Aberforth turned to her with a smile. "She says you can build a tunnel behind her frame that will take you underground. It will lead a path to the castle."

Rachele beamed. "Brilliant! Thank you both so much! Now as for the digging part." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Leave that to me. Ariana if you don't mind." The portait swung forward without hesitation to show a blank wall behind her. Rachele placed a single hand on the surface, closed her eyes and focused. She visualised where she wanted the tunnel to lead; straight to the new hide-out she had created earlier in the day. Her eyes snapped open and flashed brightly for a moment as her magic pulsed through her fingers and into the wall. Suddenly the brick was gone and in its place lay a dark tunnel that spiralled downwards into a seemingly never-ending black abyss.

Satisfied with her work, Rachele stepped away allowing Ariana to close herself once more. She nodded her thanks to the painting and turned back to face Aberfort who was looking at her in amazement. "Albus spoke of your abilities...but to actually witness it."

Rachele rolled her eyes. "That? Pfff that was just a little but of maintenance work. Nothing to it." She then shifted her gaze upwards. "It's getting dark. Won't be long before Harry arrives." She looked back at Aberforth. "You'll know he's here when all the alarms in Hogsmeade go off. Please promise he'll make it through."

Aberforth nodded defiantly. "You have my word."

Rachele smiled. "Thank you. I'll be sending someone else through the tunnel to guide him through." She held out her hand. "Take care of yourself Aberforth."

He shook it. "You too Rachele. May Merlin guide you."

And in a flash of her purple fire, she was gone. Aberforth stared gobsmacked at the spot she was moments ago. "Absolutely marvelous."

* * *

To confirm her suspicions, Rachele materialized just near the door to the Great Hall. Just as she suspected, there were a small group of dark wizards waiting for her. Plastering on a smile, she walked towards them casually with her hands linked behind her back.

"Good evening gentlemen."

She bit back a laugh when all Death Eaters jumped and simultaneously pulled out their wands. Their movements were so synchronised it could've almost been rehearsed. She also noticed they were studying the spaces both right and left of her. Rachele smiled; she knew who they were looking for.

"Are you expecting someone else?"

One of the braver ones stepped forward with a glare. "Where is he you little wench?"

Rachele tilted her head innocently? "Where is who?"

"Potter! We know you're hiding him?"

She furowed her eyebrows in concentration. "You mean Harry Potter? I didn't think he was anywhere near Hogwarts. Not with you lot running this place."

This only angered him further. "Do not toy with us! We know he's coming back!"

Rachele feigned surprise. "Really? He is?" She clapped her hands together. "Joyous news! I better inform the others!" She turned on her heel and walked away, saluting them as she went. "Tata boys! Keep up the good work!"

She ignored the enraged Death Eater cursing her from behind. She wasn't about to waste anymore time with these clueless misfits, she had a mission to complete. She walked briskly through the halls (even taking some short cuts through walls and classrooms) until she once again came across the secret entrance to their hideout. She carefully opened it and silently slipped inside. She closed the door behind her and immediately began scanning the room for two specific people. She found them sitting on a mattress with Ginny and Neville in a far corner, whispering quietly between themselves; no doubt who they were talking about. Evidentally it was Ginny who spotted her first and her whole face seem to light up.

"Rachele! It's about time!"

The other three turned to her with Claudia and Robert raising to greet her properly; one with a tight hug and the other with a soft kiss (Everyone can figure out who did what.) Once greetings had been exchanged, Rachele joined them on the bed to update them with her little errand.

"So I'm guessing you know about Harry coming back soon." She addressed Ginny who beamed brightly.

"Yes! They told me you were figuring out a way to sneak him in." She leaned forward eagerly. "Have you done it?"

Rachele nodded. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about." She turned and pointed to the back of the room. "You see that big portrait there?" They all nodded. "I've created a long tunnel behind it that leads to a place in Hogsmeade belonging to a confidante I met there. He helped arrange the details."

Robert grinned. "And of course you built this tunnel in seconds didn't you?"

Rachele smirked. "Did you have any doubt?" She teased making them all laugh. "And speaking of..." She turned to the other male of the group. "I have a special job for you Neville."

Neville blinked in surprise. "Me?"

She smiled. "Yup, you up for the task?"

The Neville she knew in first year would've hesitated or cowered in fear. That boy was gone. In his place stood a strong young man ready to fight for a just cause. She would never forget the look on his face as he nodded with a fierce fire in his eyes. "You can count on me." Rachele had never felt more proud of her friend then in that moment. _'And that is why he was placed in Gryffindor.'_

"How will we know Harry's in Hogsmeade?" Claudia suddenly asked.

Rachele smiled and tapped her head. "Don't worry, I'll know." She then gazed thoughtfully at the large painting where she knew in only a short time Harry Potter would emerge from. _'Please hurry Harry.'_

Ironically enough, moments after that thought, another voice popped into her head, even startling her a little.

 _'Rachele! Are you there?'_

Rachele sat up straight in alarm. " _Harry? Is that you?"_

 _'Yeah, it's me. You need to help us!'_

" _Why? What's happening?"_

 _'We're in Hogsmeade! But an alarm went off and there's Death Eaters everywhere! We're stuck behind a wall. If we move they'll spot us!'_

" _Calm down. Listen to me very carefully. There's a back alley staircase leading down to an old shop. It's a little out of view but it should be near you."_

 _'Okay...oh yeah I can see it. Kinda looks like Knockturn Alley.'_

" _Exactly! I have a accomplise who I trust there. He'll help you. Find an opening and run for it!"_

 _'Great. Thanks Rach, we owe you one.'_

" _You owe me more than that. Now GO!"_

The last thing she heard was Harry ushering Ron and Hermione to follow him. When it went silent, she was certain they made it safely to Aberforth's shop. 'Onto the next step.' She stood and hurried over to Neville who was waiting anxiously near the portrait. He straightened to attention when he noticed Rachele approach him.

"Is it time?"

She nodded. "Yup, they just arrived. You ready?"

He shrugged. "As I'll ever be."

She watched as he pushed the painting open and climbed inside. "You might want to use your wand. It's pitch black most of the way through." He confirmed by nodding and pulling said object. "Good luck Neville."

"See you soon." Was all he said before the door was shut behind him. Rachele sighed and mentally prayed for his safe return.

"Was that Neville leaving?"

Rachele turned to Ginny was appeared next to her. "Sure was, and you know what that means."

Ginny smiled excitedly. "Harry's back!"

"Last I heard he was in Hogsmeade. If things go to plan he should be here in an hour. Two at the most." She noticed the younger girl wringing her hands nervously. "You okay there Gin?"

Ginny smiled. "Just anxious is all. I haven't seen him in months."

Rachele patted her shoulder. "You got nothing to worry about. I have no doubt Harry will be happy to see you." She rolled her eyes. "Trust me that boy is so whipped it's sickening."

Ginny laughed and playfully shoved her. "Like you're any better drooling over your tall, dark and handsome Slytherin man candy."

Rachele grinned and licked her lips. "Mmmmm candy indeed."

Ginny grimaced. "Oh Merlin...don't do that Rach. It's disturbing."

Rachele sniggered. "You know you're the only one that knows that Robbie and I had s-"

Ginny clamped her hands over her ears. "La la la la la la don't remind me!"

Rachele laughed. "How old are you exactly?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out. "Shut up."

"Hey Rach. Did Neville just leave?"

Rachele beamed at her boyfriend. "Yup! Harry will be back anytime now so we need to prepare."

"I'll go keep an eye on our 'hosts.'" Ginny said as she headed for the door.

"Constant vigilance Gin!" Rachele yelled, laughing when the red-head girl flipped her off. "Aaww love you too!"

"You sure you're okay with her going out there?" Robert said with concern.

Rachele smiled. "Don't worry about Ginny. She can look after herself. I'll let her know when Harry gets here."

Robert wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well in that case. We should use this spare time wisely." He waggled his eyebrows.

Rachele laughed and pecked his cheek. "Easy tiger, there are children present."

He gestured his head towards one of the far beds. "Let's go over there then."

Rachele's eyes widened. "Robbie! We can't!"

Robert chuckled. "Calm down I just meant cuddling...and maybe a little making out. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd keep that promise to you."

Rachele huffed. "Well fine, but only for a few minutes." As she led him over to the bed, she glanced over the room in search of Claudia, eventually finding the girl sitting on her own bed with younger Hufflepuff students sitting around her. Rachele was proud that her best friend was finally coming out of her shell and reaching out to other people.

The couple laid down, wasting no time wrapping their arms around each other and melding their bodies as close as they could be. Rachele closed her eyes with her head resting on her beloved's chest, listening quietly to his heartbeat while he gently combed his fingers through her thick brown locks. At one point he planted a soft kiss to her forehead to which she responded by sighing contently and snuggling closer. She lifted her head to look into his blue eyes. "I love you Robbie." She didn't think she'd ever tire of telling him. He responded in kind followed by a soft, lingering kiss that weakened her knees; thank Merlin she was lying down.

Rachele wasn't sure how long they lay there hugging, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other. But the spell was broken when she heard the painting swing open once more with a proud Neville standing in the entrance. "Hey everyone! I've got a surprise for ya!"

 **(A little earlier)**

Aberforth leered at the three teenagers in front of him. "So...Potter. I've been expecting you."

Harry looked at the old man closely. "It's you. You're the face I've been seeing in the glass."

Aberforth looked away. "Dunno what you mean. I'm only doing as I'm told."

Hermione frowned. "As your told? Under who's orders?"

He sniffed. "They're not orders. It was a good person asking for help. Who was I to deny such a pure soul?"

Harry smiled slightly. "It was Rachele wasn't it? She was here a little while ago."

Aberforth sighed. "Yes it's true she was here. She wasn't expecting me at first. But once she learned who I was she was insistant for my help." He sighed sadly. "No matter how much I feel that it's worthless fighting against You-Know-Who. He's too powerful."

Ron choked on a laugh. "You honestly believe that when we have someone like Rachele on our side? The bloody wanker runs and cowers just at the mention of her name."

Hermione nods. "He's right. There's no way we can lose with her."

Harry stepped forward. "Rachele has never even considered the idea of quitting. And we won't either."

Aberforth scowled. "And what of my brother Albus? You having fun running on wild goose chases for a man you know nothing about? Did he ever mention me? Or his sister?" He gestured to the portait of Ariana.

Harry didn't look away from him. "You think I care what you think of him? I trusted the man I knew. Rachele trusted the man that raised her. That's good enough for me."

Aberforth sighed. "You have much to learn boy. Both you and your friend. Even with her powers, you're both still naïve little children."

Hermione stood in defense of her sister's behalf. "We understand more than you might think. Especially Rachele. You can't even fathom the darkness she has seen. No one here can comprehend what's she been through."

Harry nodded. "And she still hasn't given up on the world. So why should we?"

Aberforth deflated in defeat. "I suppose there's no point arguing any longer. Agree to disagree I suppose." He turned to Ariana. "You know what to do." The girl nodded, turned and walked away, becoming nothing more than a mere dot in her own artwork. Moments later she returned, but she wasn't alone. A dark figure lurked behind her. Just as she reached them, the portrait swung open to reveal a familiar face in the doorway.

Harry grinned. "Neville!"

Neville grinned. "Bloody good to see you guys. How've you been holding up?"

Hermione looked him over. "As good as we can be. But look at you! We thought with all those Death Eaters around you'd have to battle it out. You don't have a scratch on you!"

Neville smiled. "You can thank Rachele for that one. She's been keep those blighters in check since day one. Made it her priority to protect every student there. She's the reason we're all safe."

Harry sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin for her."

Neville jerked his head behind him. "Well come on then. Let's make tracks."

Making sure to thank Aberforth, they climbed inside and the painting shut behind them, shrouding them in total black. Neville muttered 'Lumos' to light their way through the ominous tunnel.

"Say Neville." Harry said breaking the silence. "Where did this passage come from exactly? I've never seen it on the Marauders Map."

Neville smiled knowingly. "You should be able to figure that one out Harry."

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

"It was Rachele wasn't it?" Hermione said amused. "She made it at the last minute didn't she?"

Neville shrugged. "You guys needed a way back undetected. She created one. It's as simple as that."

"Bloody brilliant." Ron commented.

Harry smiled. "Amen to that."

Neville grinned. "Only her, myself and a few others know about this. So this ought to be rather fun wouldn't you say?"

 **(Present time)**

Rachele and Robert's head both shot up when they heard Neville's voice. The former jumped to her feet and beamed when Neville simply stepped aside to reveal the heroic trio. The reactions were instantaneous. Everyone cheered and applauded, stepping over each other to shake hands or hug the boy who lived. Rachele quickly sent a mental message to a certain red-head that the man of the hour had now returned. She then sent the same intel to the members of the Order. She stepped forward into the mass and gently pushed her way to the front.

"Harry!"

Harry turned at the sound of his voice and grinned at her. "Rachele!" He rushed forward to hug his friend. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Rachele smiled and squeezed him. "I missed you, you toshpot." She backed away to allow Robert and Claudia to greet him. While they were doing that, Neville pulled Rachele to the side. "We need to let the Order know Harry's back."

Rachele grinned and tapped her temple. "Already done."

Nevile nodded. "Good to know." He turned back to the front. "So what's the plan Harry?"

This question ushered the room into silence as all eyes were now on Harry Potter. He wavered for a moment before speaking. "There's something we need to find. Something hidden here in the castle. It may help us defeat You-Know-Who."

"What is it?" Neville asked

"We don't know." He answered.

"Where is it?" Dean followed.

"We don't know that either." He paused. "I know that's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on." Seamus groaned.

Harry thought for a second. "I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It'll be small, easily concealed...anyone have any ideas?"

Rachele frowned. She didn't know much about Ravenclaw's history. The only artifact she was ever know for was the-

"There's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Luna's dreamy voice answered. After Harry, Ron and Hermione had left Bill's house to head for Gringotts, the newly weds made sure the young Ravenclaw was transported safely back to Hogwarts.

"Oh bloody hell here we go." Ron muttered earning an elbow from Hermione.

Luna looked around her. "Lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of this? It's quite famous."

Cho, who was standing next to her, sighed. "Yeah but Luna, it's lost. For centures now. Not one person alive today has seen it."

Rachele shrugged to herself. Well that would explain her confusion.

"Excuse me." Ron grumbled. "Can something tell me what a bloody diadem is?"

Cho turned to him. "It's sort of like a crown. You know like a tiara."

The conversation was cut of by the sound of running footsteps. The crowd parted and there stood a panting Ginny. "Harry." She breathed.

Harry's eyes softened. "Hi there."

Ron waved at his sister but faltered when she never took her gaze off Harry. "Six months she hasn't seen me. It's like I'm Frankie First Year. I'm only her brother."

Seamus grinned at him. "She's got loads of those. Only one Harry."

Ron glowered at him. "Shut up Seamus."

Neville studied the red-head. "What is it Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes snapped to him. "Snape knows. He knows Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade."

Rachele snorted. "And we care about this because?"

Neville looked at her. "No one was supposed to know!"

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Relax it doesn't change anything. We got him here didn't we?" She looked back at Ginny. "I assume he's requesting an assembly isn't he?"

Ginny nodded. "He's demanding it."

Rachele grinned cheekily. "Then let's give him what he wants." She faced all the other students. "It's time to take back the school."

Snape watched closely as the Death Eaters led the children into the Great Hall. This surprised him somewhat. He didn't think Sullivan would allow him to hold an assembly this late at night. But he wouldn't lower his guard. That girl always seems to have something up her sleeve.

Once each student was standing in place with their own house, he stood from his chair and walked slowly down the steps. No one dared look him in the eye. Some had frightened gazes pinned to their feet while others just shut their eyes waiting for inevitable punishment. Snape was certain they were hiding something important.

"You think that just because Sullivan has kept you tucked under her wing, you've taken me for a fool? I know Harry Potter is here and no one is going anywhere until someone reveals his whereabouts."His small threat left a shiver of fear in the air but yet no one wavered. Snape glared darkly at them. "If anyone knows anything about Harry's whereabouts and doesn't step forward then there will be consequences!"

"If you sound any scarier Severus, you might just wake the dead."

All heads whipped around to the welcome sight of Rachele leaning casually against the Great Hall doors, the Death Eaters that were guarding them lay unconscious at her feet. She stepped forward with a lethal glow in her eyes. "Wouldn't that be a unnatural propoganda?"

Snape leered at her. "Where are you hiding Potter?"

Rachele sighed. "You know, I've been asked that a lot lately. Rather annoying."

"WHERE IS HE?"

She smiled. "Now now, Severus. You won't get anything done by yelling at me." Her smile morphed into a smirk. "You want to know where Harry is? Why don't you ask him yourself?"

There were strings of gasps as Harry Potter emerged from the group of Gryffindors. He walked to the middle and faced the headmaster head on. Rachele walked over and stood next to her comrade. The doors opened and in strode their allies from the Order; Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Molly and a few more reliable people. Ron and Hermione came in with them looking ready to take on anything. Leading the group were Robert and Claudia, proving to everyone just who they were most loyal to.

"You didn't really believe you had full control over Hogwarts did you?" Harry snarled. "Not with her as the guardian. Not with the Order on standby. You're nothing but a fool. A pathetic treacherous fool!" He pointed to his classmates. "Tell them the truth Snape! Tell them how he died! A man that trusted you! A man that YOU KILLED!"

Rachele touched his arm. "Enough Harry." She placed herself in front of him. "You know you'll have to go through me to get to him." Her eyes flashed. "And we all know how that will end." She opened her palm and a writhing bright purple energy erupted from it. "Your choice _Professor._ "

Snape took a step back. There was no way he would consider duelling against Sullivan. It was no better than throwing a lamb into a lion's den. He wasn't an idiot. He didn't stand a chance against her. Much to his surprise though, it was Minerva McGonagall that gently pushed Harry and Rachele behind her and pointed her wand in his direction. It was no less than a direct challenge to a duel. Winner takes Hogwarts.

Snape whipped out his own wand and matched her stance. He watched her carefully. Despite her age, Minerva McGonagall was not to be underestimated. She could hold her own in the worst of times. Before he could blink, McGonagall expertly flourished left and right, swirls of bright red/gold magic blasting towards him. Snape barely had time to retaliate, he was spending all his time and effort trying to resist getting hit. Before too long she had him backed up to the rear window and he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He deflected one more spell, morphed into black smoke and soared through the shattering window. McGonagall's outcry of 'COWARD!' carried after him in the wind as he was finally driven from Hogwarts.

Rachele turned to the Death Eaters that were left, her amethyst energy still flowing from her hands. "I suggest you follow that snivelling leader of yours. Unless you'd rather stay and fight me instead?" They didn't need any more convincing and were quick to depart much like Snape had. She extinguished her magic with a laugh. "That's what I thought." She jumped in the air and pumped her fists. "Hogwarts is ours once again!" Her loud statement was met with loud cheers and praises. Robert and Claudia raced up to her and the three came together with a big group hug.

"That was amazing Rach." Claudia beamed. "You took the castle back so easily."

Rachele snorted. "Please it was never theirs to begin with."

Just as quickly as things looked up, they seemed to come crashing down again. A dark cloud loomed over the castle and a slow rumble filled the hall. It shifted eerily above them, like blots of crimson blood in the dead of night. The torches around the hall dimmed down and the bite of a sudden cold makes everyone shiver. Everyone jumped when a scream pierced the air; a young first year girl was curled in a corner with her hands clamped over her ears. Her eyes were wide with horror as though she had seen the devil himself. Another scream breaks out, this time an older girl from Ravenclaw. Another...and then another until there's a number of students screaming in unision like they were possessed with an unknown evil.

Rachele and Harry locked eyes with each other across the room. They needed no words to understand what the other was thinking.

 _It was him._

And just as predicted, a deathly whisper spoke. _"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think this is wise. But this is folly."_

Rachele glared into the threatening black clouds, not at all intimidated by his unprescedented announcement.

" _Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."_

The voice faded away and the torched blazed bright once more. There was a dead silence until Rachele's furious voice sounded loudly.

"You think we'll fall for that you stupid noseless half-blood!" She held out her arms. "Come and say that to my face coward! There's no way in hell I'm handing over my friend. So why don't you get over here so I can KICK YOUR ARSE!"

Everyone gawked at her in bewilderment, hardly believing that anyone had the nerve to insult the most feared wizard like that. But the few who knew her personally allowed themselves to let out a small chuckle. That was snuffed out however when Pansy Parkinson, a close friend of Draco Malfoy's, pointed accusingly at Harry. "What are you all waiting for? Someone grab him!"

Her demand fell on deaf ears. Ginny was the first to bravely place herself in front of her boyfriend. She was followed closely by Hermione, Ron, Luna, Cho, Seamus and countless others from all houses. Everyone was willing to protect Harry at all costs. Rachele watched admirably as Robert stepped forward and stood confidantly between Ginny and the Slytherins.

"It's not the house that defines us. But the path that we choose for ourselves." He pointed his wand at his housemates. "But if this is what it means to be in Slytherin then I want no part in it." He turned around and bowed his head to Harry. "I will fight for the light. That is and always has been my destiny."

Pansy glared at him. "I always knew you were a traitor Kordellus. Ever since you started hanging around that Mudblood girlfriend of yours."

"Careful Parkinson." Rachele spoke from next to her, making the Slytherin girl jump. "You don't wanna go insulting the wrong person."

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed!" Argus Filch came running (sort of) into the rooming shouting loudly. "Students in the corridor!"

"They're supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot!" McGonagall snipped sharply.

Filch looked around sheepishly. "Oh...sorry ma'am."

"Actually Mr Filch, your timing is most opportune. If you would, I would like you to please lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall."

Filch nodded. "Exactly where is it I'll be leading them ma'am?

"The dungeons will do."

Everyone cheered as Filch exited the Great Hall with all Slytherins in tow. As everyone began rushing about, Harry came over to McGonagall who regarded him firmly. "I presume you have a reason for returning Potter. What is it you need?"

"Time, Professor." Harry said instantly. "As much as you can give me."

She nodded. "Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle." Harry turned and she called out. "Potter!" He looked at her and she smiled. "It's good to see you."

He grinned. "You too Professor."

As Harry took off, McGonagall turned to Rachele. "I need your help securing the castle Miss Sullivan."

Rachele shook her head. "I'd love to Professor, but I actually had an idea."

McGonagall sighed. "And I'll be foolish to ask. You do what you have to."

Rachele saluted. "Good luck Minerva." She hurried off and pushed through the horde of students until she spotted her two best friends darting up the large staircase. "Robbie! Claudia!" They both halted and turned simultaneously. "Rachele!" They ran back down to meet her. Rachele grabbed each of their arms desperately.

"I need you both to listen very carefully. I have a plan. But I'll have to disappear for a while."

Robert gripped her arm. "Wait Rachele. You can't leave. We need you here."

Claudia nodded in agreement. "He's right. Hogwarts needs you now more than ever."

Rachele smiled at them. "Hogwarts needs those who are willing to protect it. And that includes you both."

"Where will you go?" Robert asked.

"I can't answer that. You'll find out in due time." She gathered into another three-way hug. "Take care of each other. I promise I won't be long." She backed away. "Help Harry in whatever way you can."

She looked at Robert who was staring at the floor and shaking his head. "Robbie, what you did back there was very courageous." She gently lifted his chin to smile lovingly at him. "It's just one of the many reasons why I love you."

Robert said nothing except lean down a give her a long, desperate, passionate kiss. That was all Rachele needed to know; he was terrified, but he had faith they would see each other again. When they parted, she turned to Claudia who was on the brink of tears.

Claudia's bottom lip trembled as her shimmering gold orbs shone pleadingly. "Rachele..."

Rachele gazed fondly at her best friend. "You're a brave woman Claudia. You always have been. Be the strong witch I know you are." She squeezed the younger girls hand. "Be the light your family never was."

Claudia smiled. "I will. Thank you for being the sister I needed."

The girls shared one last lingering hug with Rachele whispering to her how much she loved her. Before Claudia could respond, Rachele spread her wings and catapulted upwards and through the high ceiling. They watched her go, praying that she would make it back in time and that they didn't just lose their last chance at hope.

 **End of Chapter.**

* * *

 **It has begun! Harry's back and Voldemort is practically knocking on their door. And why is Rachele taking off when she is most needed?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **See ya then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with another chapter! How well can the resistance defend themselves without their guardian to protect them?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The War Rages On

Rachele soared through the musky air, high above the castle structure. All around she could see her friends and allies working to the bone to prepare for the battle that was to come. She saw McGonagall summon giant stone guardians, commanding them to protect the school no matter what. Hogwarts was in safe hands for now which gave Rachele some time to complete the task that was ahead of her. She could see the endless masses of Death Eaters gathered on a nearby hill, Voldemort himself leading the army. It was only a matter of time before they began their assaults.

Rachele smiled deviously. "No reason I can't stall them a little." She flew over and hovered just above where the dark wizards were. She then lifted her wings up and pumped them downwards as hard as they would allow. She repeated this action many times, creating strong winds strong enough to knock you clear off a mountain. The Death Eaters caught on quickly to the intruder and began rapidly firing killing curses towards her. Rachele merely dodged them and glided around them, having her fun by blowing winds and throwing rocks and other such debris down on their heads. The distraction was definitely working; their focus on killing her was distracting them from attacking Hogwarts, that is until Voldemort's voice boomed loudly.

"Ignore her you idiots! She's only a diversion! That school is our main target!" He glared up at the girl who was grinning tauntingly at him. "Damn you to hell Rachele Sullivan! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Gee where have I heard that before?" She shrugged. "Oh well it was fun while it lasted." Her blazing eyes lingered on the castle, and all her loved ones.

"Be safe."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Hogwarts School was in utter chaos. Students of all ages, from all houses were running amok, compelled by the fear that the worlds most feared wizard was on their doorstep. Two particular figures were also running. But they were not afraid. They had made a promise to someone they loved and they were determined to keep it.

The younger of the two grabbed her friends arm and brought him to a halt. "Robert wait."

Robert stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong Claudia?"

She stared at him. "Where's Tiger? I haven't seen him in several days."

Robert frowned. "Why are you bringing him up now?"

"Rachele is protective of him. We should make sure he's okay. We don't want a innocent cat like him caught up in all this chaos."

Robert sighed. "You're right. We should find him. Let's go to your common room. Last time I saw him was right before Rachele moved us into that big hiding space."

Claudia nodded. "Same here. Let's go."

They made a one eighty and backtracked through the sea of people and down a side corridor. They kept to the shadows and crept quietly, the echoes of the war rumbling all around them. Once they reached the entrance, they had to wrench the portrait open since the person inside the painting had abandoned their post long ago. Once it was open, they climbed inside the forgotten common room. The usual bright yellow theme had dimmed, seemingly matching the dark aura that had been cursed upon the castle. Claudia's eyes glimmered sadly as she gazed upon the place she once considered home. But she couldn't look for long, so regathering her senses she followed Robert up the stairs. They split up at the top of the staircase and headed towards their gender-respecting dorms. As luck would have it, Claudia found the very feline they were searching for was sitting upright on one of the many mattresses strewn across the floor. His yellow eyes were wide with attention, his body stiff and unmoving like a statue. Upon seeing Claudia, his golden orbs seemed to sparkle with relief.

" **Miss Clarken! You finally made it!"**

Claudia bent down to pet him. "What happened? We've been looking for you."

The tabby gave a long stretch. **"My mistress gave me strict instructions not to move until either you or Mister Kordellus came to fetch me. I've been sitting here for the majority of the day. It has been quite a bore."**

"Why did she want you to stay here?" Claudia asked just as Robert walked in and found them talking. He hurried over and knelt down with them.

" **She placed some unknown, yet powerful spell on my collar. She instructed for you to remove it in the heart of battle."**

Robert scratched his head. "That's a rather odd demand isn't it?"

Tiger puffed out his chest. **"Nevertheless, I will not fail my Mistress."**

Claudia stood up. "And neither will we. Let's head back, we have a battle to get to."

They hurried back out through the portrait hole, this time with a tabby cat trotting close beside them. They turned down a few hallways and could hear the chaos of all the conflict gradually becoming louder the closer they went. But as they approached the door to the outside, a dark voice sneered behind them.

"Hello little sister."

Claudia stopped cold in her tracks, a look of pure terror on her face. That voice was one she hoped to never hear again. She knew this person was only here since the one friend that could protect her was nowhere to be found. Swallowing the lump in her throat and mustering up as much courage as she could muster, she turned around to slowly meet the murderous gaze of two sharp, icy dark green eyes.

"Gertrude."

Her long lost sister glared at her. "Silence fool. You aren't worthy to address me by my given name."

Claudia frowned. "Why have you come?"

Gertrude laughed haughtily. "After all this time! You still haven't figured it out?" When there was no answer she grinned evilly. "Because of YOU! It's time you are wiped from existence once and for all!"

In the past, Claudia would cower in fear from such hateful words. But now she could only gaze at her only sibling in sadness. "Why sister? Why do you hate me so much?" Her words came out soft and pleading which only angered Gertrude further.

"YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO BORN!" She screamed. "I am everything! I am their treasured child! They're ONLY child! I am the prodigy that will carry on their name! I was meant to graduate this school with honour and dignity! And I was meant to do it alone!" She pointed an accusing finger at her sister. "But YOU! You and that stupid piece of Mudblood dirt ruined everything! Hogwarts was my beginning! My fortress! And then you had to go and get me expelled!"

"Actually that was your own fault." Robert cut in. "Attempting to murder someone is against the rules."

Gertrude's angry eyes flashed to him. "Shut up blood traitor, I'm not finished." Robert merely shrugged nonchalantly but fell silent anyway. She turned her attention back to Claudia. "So I sought out The Dark Lord, only he could give me the redemption I was looking for. Once I found him and pledged my loyalty to him, he welcomed me in with open arms!" She cackled loudly, her eyes wide with excitement. "I have not stopped training ever since! And I WILL not stop until your disgraceful existence is wiped from this world!"

Claudia said nothing. She simply kept gazing at her only blood sister. She was once terrified of her. The mere mention of her name would send her crumbling to her knees. And yet now...all she felt was pity. The girl in front of her was nothing but a lost soul that would forever wander in darkness. Her vanity, pride and love of her self-reputation had taken over her heart and it was a vicious cycle she would never escape from.

Gertrude noticed the expression on her face and her rage exploded. "You dare regard me in such a lowly manner!" She whipped out her wand and raised it above her head. "I will make your death so excruciatingly slow you will be begging for mercy!"

Thanks to Rachele's training (and also the DA), Claudia was able to pull out her own wand as a defensive reflex. She still wasn't that great with spells, but there was one she never failed to cast. With a swift flick, she pointed the tip at the floor just near her. Several rows of dozens of potions materialized in front of her. This quick action caused Gertrude to hesitate slightly.

"What the hell is this?" She laughed. "You think you'll be able to beat me with those? You're such a naïve child." Without another moments notice, she thrust her wand forward and a jet of black writhing energy erupted from the tip. Claudia pointed her own wand at one of the vials and flung it upwards. The potion was thrown forward as it met the dark spell in the centre with a crackling explosion. Everyone ducked for cover as the walls shook and crumbled from the afterblow.

Gertrude looked up from her crouched position and chuckled. "I see that good for nothing Gryffindor has helped you grow a backbone. Well then..." She stood up again, green sparks spitting dangerously from her wand. "...We'll have to fix that wont we?"

Claudia took her stance again, wand at the ready. She saw the predatory grin on her opponents face and felt every guard in her body tense up.

This battle was only just beginning.

 _The rush of the wind blows past me, the scent of the trees and soil fills up my being. Everything is in a colourful blur all around me, yet my sight is fixed on the path ahead of me. I am in a race against time, and if I am even a minute too late it could be the cost of the entire world I have come to call home._

 _It's coming faster now...stronger, brighter and suddenly I'm there. Staring into what others would call the face of death. But I am not afraid. They will hear my word. They will feel my will._

 _They **will** follow me._

A fustrated scream echoed through the hall. Ominous power was being thrust desperately at it's opponent only to be vaporised by a mere vial thrown into it's path. The patience of the caster was beginning to wear thin.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Gertrude yelled angrily as she threw another string of spells.

Claudia blocked all of them again with her formidable potions. She kept herself on the defensive for good reason. She didn't know any decent spells that could match the powerful dark magic her sister was shooting at her. The least she could do was distract her to prevent other innocent lives around her from being hurt. Robert had attempted several times to offer his aid but was always shot down but his female friend. The same applied for a certain tabby who was hissing and growling at their enemy.

"Claudia please! She's going to kill you! Let me help!' Robert pleaded for what felt like the hundreth time."

Without breaking her gaze, Claudia shook her head. "You mustn't. This is between us as sisters. Our lives have led us to this moment...it was inevitable." She glanced at him quickly. "Please do not interfere."

Robert frowned. "Then why don't you fight back?"

She smiled knowingly. "I'm just stalling until Rachele returns. I'm certain once she returns, Gertrude will most likely run."

Robert flinched as she blocked another curse. "What should I do then?"

"Go find someone who needs your help. Protect the other students. They need it more than I do right now." She smiled. "And take Tiger with you. Don't forget to remove his collar."

Robert really didn't want to leave her alone, especially not with that pscyhopath. But he couldn't solve anything just standing around and watching. He knew Rachele would want him doing his part protecting Hogwarts and everyone in it. So with a heavy heart, he gave a reluctant nod.

"Be careful Claudia. Don't let her kill you." He beckoned Tiger to follow him and the pair rushed out of sight.

Gertrude grinned. "Finally alone. Now no one can save your pathetic little hide."

Claudia stood tall and squared her shoulders. "I don't need any help."

Gertrude's smirk turned upside. "You think you're so brave don't you? Let's see how long you last!"

Robert sprinted down the staircase, making a beeline straight for the raging war taking place on the castle grounds.

" **You must remove my collar young master."** Tiger spoke from next to him.

Robert looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

" **It's imperative. Do it now!"**

Robert pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the cat's neck. A white light shot out and connected to his collar. It unlatched from his neck and fell to the ground. He watched the tabby sprint towards a Death Eater who was torturing some poor teenager. The bugger had somehow snuck into the area before his comrades. He turned startled when he heard a hissing sound. Upon seeing the small cat, he laughed cockily.

"Aaaww is the little puddy tat gonna nibble my nose off? Ohh I'm soo scaarr—AAAHHH!" His mocking transformed into a scream when the harmless looking cat pounced and suddenly grew into an overly large tiger. The massive beast knocked him to the ground and proceeded to rip his throat out with his powerful jaws.

Nearby, Robert stared gobsmacked at the familiars unexpected change. Gone was Rachele's lazy, stripy furball. In his place stood a magnificent wild animal, triple the size of a normal tiger. His feral yellow eyes flashed in the dead of night, the blood of his first victim dripping from his snarling fangs. Robert took a step back when the creature stared in his direction, thinking it was coming after him as well. But it merely sat down and tilted it's head at him.

" **Are you alright young master?"**

Robert blinked. "I...uh...Tiger?"

The large animal nodded. **"I apologize if I frightened you. I promise I'm in my original mind. It is only my form that has changed."**

Robert walked forward slowly. "Is this a permanent thing?"

Tiger shook his head. **"The spell will disappate when the battle is over."**

Robert nodded. "Fair enough. So she had this planned out then?"

" **I'm not sure. I think it was more a spontaneous idea because she's not here. She needed someone to fight in her place."**

Robert smiled. "Well I'm glad you're on our side. I mean dude you're huge!"

The tiger flashed his big teeth. **"I'll take that as a compliment."**

"Robert!"

Robert turned to his name being called. His eyes widened slightly. "Ginny?"

The red-head rushed up to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys! Where's Rachele? No one can find her."

Robert turned away. "She's not here."

Ginny frowned. "Not here? Where is she?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. She said she had somewhere she needed to be."

Ginny was furious. "NOW? At a time like this? What could she be thinking?"

Robert smiled. "You know Rachele. She has her own agenda."

Ginny sighed. "Well she better damn well hurry up...wherever she is."

Robert looked at her. "Where's Harry?"

She pointed up the stairs. "Gone to find some tiara thing. I dunno."

Robert found it intriguing that Harry had yet to tell Ginny about his quest to hunt down the Horcruxes. There wasn't really any point hiding it from her now that the war was upon them.

Their attention was then turned above them where several jets of light beams were rocketing towards the castle, only to be resisted by a giant invisible shield. They met together in a bright flash with long cracks spiralling down the dome surrounding the castle.

Robert gazed up at this scene in awe. "Since when did Hogwarts have a shield?"

"Earlier tonight. The teachers and adults placed it there." Ginny answered.

He whistled. "That's pretty impressive."

Ginny shook her head. "It won't last long though. Look." She pointed to where the shield was cracking. It seemed only moments away from shattering like glass.

Robert watched on helplessly. "Damn it Rachele. Get the hell back here."

Claudia breathed heavily, flattening her back against the wall. This duel with Gertrude was escalating out of control. She had deflected majority of her spells for the most part, but a few had snuck through and knicked her limbs. She had gashes on her arms and legs, cuts and bruises down the side of her face. She was pale and out of breath, not sure how much longer she could hold on.

"Little buuuuug. Where are you?" Came Gertrude's taunting voice. Her footsteps grew closer. "I must say little _sister._ I'm impressed! I thought for sure you'd be a corpse by now, but you're quite the stubborn one aren't you?"

Claudia forced her breathing to slow down. She needed to remain calm if she was to survive through this. She was momentarily distracted by a shattering noise outside and the sound of people yelling and screaming.

"Do you hear that?" Gertrude continued. "The Dark Lord has broken your defenses! His army has now infiltrated Hogwarts!" She grinned gleefully. "Now all you Mudbloods and blood traitors will get what's coming to you!"

Claudia turned her head to the side. "Try your hardest. But light is stronger than darkness. There's no denying that." A curse hit the wall near her head so she was forced to make a run for it. She conjured and threw vial after vial to each spell coming her way. She flinched as one connected with her ankle, but she ignored it and kept running.

"Give it up! I can see you're injured. Be a good girl and roll over dead!" Gertrude's satanic grin only grew with each spell.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Let me live my life with my friends?" Claudia pleaded.

"You are an embarrassment to me and my family! There is no place in the world for such shame! You will die! And I will be the one and only true Clarken! You deserve nothing than to be the worthless garbage you have always been!"

Her words had none of the desired effect on the younger girl. After spending time with good friends, and living with someone as amazing as Rachele, Claudia now had the courage to believe in herself and the goodness of others. Nothing Gertrude would say to her would convince her otherwise. Regathering her resolve, she came out from behind the wall and stared her sister straight in the eyes with her wand raised.

"We end this. Here...and now."

Robert and Ginny stood back to back as a countless number of Death Eaters swarmed around then. They watched each others back, shooting counter-spells left and right over their heads. Tiger was doing his part as a ferocious beast, pulling bodies to the ground and tearing into them. It appeared to be never-ending as constant figures clad in dark cloaks flooded through the school gates. The Guardian statues McGonagall had summoned were bravely guarding the bridge leading to the outside world, but was slowly becoming a losing battle. Voldemort had somehow recruited giants to join his cause and they were now tearing through the stone warriors as though they were butter.

The two defending teenagers watched in horror as the towering brutes ventures closer to them at an alarming rate.

"Now what the hell do we do?" Ginny asked shakily.

Robert shrugged. "I...I don't know.

Suddenly there was a tremendous rumble from somewhere deep in the castle. Everyone was distracted as a monstrous cry could be heard. But just as quickly as it came, it vanished and the battlefield was left in a stunned silence. The Death Eaters and their armies appeared to retreat in fear somewhat.

Ginny looked around. "What just happened?"

Robert was thoughtful for a moment before his eyes lit up. "It's Harry! He destroyed another one!"

Ginny looked at him confused. "Destroyed what?"

Robert grinned. "I can't explain all the details. But let's just say we're one step closer to killing Voldemort."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really? That's good then!"

Robert smiled to himself. _'You're nearly there Harry. We're counting on you.'_

Gertrude and Claudia stopped duelling and looked around as the castle shook, the roar of a lost soul echoing around the corridor.

"NO!" Gertrude yelled. "DAMN YOU POTTER!"

Claudia smiled. "Looks like he destroyed another one."

Gertrude glared at her. "You know about the Horcruxes." It was more of a statement than anything.

Claudia nodded, making sure to stay on guard. "Rachele's always known about them. She told Robert and I ages ago."

Gertrude growled. "ENOUGH GAMES!

And just like that their personal conflict continued.

 _I'm close now. I can feel it. Not too much longer. Soon I'll have all that I require._

 _I need to hurry. People are relying on me. I can't fail them...not now._

 _I feel the heat of their breath on my heels, their glare on my back._

 _Must fly faster. So close. It's only a matter of time._

 _I'm feeling free as I soar through the endless skies._

 _I wish it could always feel like this_

 _One day..._

Robert nudged Ginny and jerked his head. "Look it's Ron and Hermione."

The couple sprinted over to them, soaking wet and definitely looking worse for wear.

Ginny looked them over. "What the hell happened to you two?"

Hermione held up her hand to catch her breath. "No time for that. We need to find Harry."

"We don't know where he is." Robert said. "Last I knew he went off to find that tiara belonging to Ravenclaws."

Ron smacked his forehead. "Bloody hell I almost forgot." He pulled out a old piece of parchment. "Let's just find him on this."

Hermione beamed. "Of course! Let's go Ron." She pulled her ginger friend back into the castle leaving Robert and Ginny just standing there.

"What just happened? What was that parchment?"

Ginny grinned. "Marauders Map. Bloody genius that is." She looked at Robert. "I want to go check on Seamus and Neville at the small bridge. Wanna come help?"

Robert shrugged. "Sure why not. I think Tiger's got things covered here." He gestured to the large cat who was still in the process of ripping out throats with a growing pile of corpses behind him.

Ginny shivered. "Merlin that's revolting. Come on let's go."

Robert nodded. "Lead the way."

Just outside the school was a small stronghold for rowboats for when first years go to Hogwarts for the first time. The boats were now nothing more than floating debris of wood, and the place holding them was reduced to a broken down shack. A dark figure paced on the deck, twiddling his fingers nervously. Seconds later another figures appeared and the first cowered and bowed his head low.

"My Lord."

The Dark Lord strode smoothly to him. "Lucius." The older Malfoy peered fearfully at the large snake wrapped around her ankles.

"Stop looking at her. She smells fear. It agitates her. Be grateful she's already eaten."

Lucius shifted his glance to the floor. He jumped slightly when an explosion went off on the school grounds. "Forgive me My Lord. But wouldn't it more prudent to call off this battle and seek the boy yourself?"

"I do not need to seek the boy out!" Voldemort snapped causing Malfoy to cringe. "Before the night is through he will seek me out! UNDERSTAND?"

Lucius swallowed hard. "Y-yes My lord.

Voldemort walked up to him with a sneer. "How do you live with yourself Lucius?" He ran his wand down the side of Lucius's face making the man tremble. "Go. Find Severus. Tell him I need to see him immediately." As soon as Lucius disapparated, the Dark Lord looked towards the smoke, covered sky with a dark frown. Harry Potter was one problem, but he was more worried about that Sullivan girl. She had made a mockery of his army once tonight, but strangely he had yet to see or hear a single sign of her. Her lack of presence did nothing to settle his paranoia. If she had disappeared somewhere it could only mean one thing; she was planning something. And it wouldn't be a trivial matter either.

Voldemort growled in irriation. That stupid girl got on his nerves. It was time to destroy her once and for all.

Meanwhile with Robert, he had assisted in helping detonate the over-head bridge. Neville stood guard towards the front, shouting insults and such at the Death Eaters; that is until they began charging and he was forced to run for his life. As he ran, he yelled at Seamus to set off the explosives they had set up underneath the walkway. Fortunately, they had succeeded in taking out the Death Eaters and Neville was barely able to escape the collapsing bridge. Then he along with Robert, Ginny, Seamus and Luna rushed back to the castle to rejoin the fight.

While the other four headed back to the grounds, Robert split from them, claiming he needed to go help Claudia. He had done what he could, now he needed to make sure she didn't die. He hated to think how Rachele would react if he allowed her best friend to be killed; and by Gertrude of all people. He raced through the main hall and down the next corridor. He didn't have to venture far before he saw the destructive scene that surrounded the Clarken sisters. Gertrude was still cackling like no tomorrow while poor Claudia was hunched behind a heavily damaged wall. Keeping himself low, he ran over to his friend. The first thing he noticed was the cuts and bruises that covered her from head to toe.

"Claudia!"

Claudia glanced at him. "Robert. I thought you were helping the others."

He knelt next to her. "I have been. I've been gone for a while. I was worried about you."

She smiled slightly. "I appreciate it but I have it under control."

Robert scanned her injuries. "Like hell. You're in bad shape. Please let me take her on."

Claudia shook her head. "No I have to keep going."

Robert put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen! I promised Rachele I would keep you safe! I'm not going to stand by while that crazy sociopath slowly rips you apart!" Claudia opened her mouth to protest but he pushed her to the floor. "You're going to sit here. I refuse to let you die. You're my friend too ya know." His declaration rendered her speechless and she was only able to respond with a stiff nod.

Robert stepped out from their hiding place, his sky blue eyes blazing with fury. "CLARKEN!"

Gertrude's smirk immediately turned into a seductive grin. "Robbiiiee!" She purred. "What a pleasant surprise! I missed you!"

Robert glared at her. "Knock it off you bloody wackjob. How many times do I have to tell you I'm NOT interested!

Gertrude only smiled wider. "Aaww you don't mean that babe! What we have will be revolutionary. Two purebloods coming together and continuing the wizard line as it should!"

Robert shivered in disgust. "Don't make me sick. I'd rather reproduce with a troll than with your ugly face." He smirked. "Besides, didn't you know? I already have a girlfriend."

Gertrude's smile vanished. "W-what?" Her eyes narrowed in to slits. "WHO? What undeserving cow has stolen my man from me?"

Robert sighed. "You really have to ask? Figure it out dumbass."

It was silent for a moment before realizition hit Gertrude like a bolt of lightning. Her face held the picture of pure disgust. "Sullivan...YOU'RE DATING THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD?"

Robert growled. "Don't talk about Rachele like that. She may be Muggleborn, but shes a thousands time more of a witch and a person that you'll ever be." He smirked. "We both know she can kick your sorry arse into next year. You're no match for her."

"ENOUGH!" Gertrude snarled. "It makes me sick how much you praise that waste of space. She's been nothing but a nuisance from the beginning!"

Robert folded his arms. "Sounds like someone's jealous." He began walking circles around her. "You hate that she was more popular than you during school. You hate how she protects Claudia." And of course you hate that she's taken the one guy you want for yourself." Gertrude began to hyperventilate proving his words were hitting the nail on the head. "Admit it Clarken. Rachele has everything you don't and that wounds your pride."

By now Gertrude was practically shaking with rage. "You damn stupid blood traitor. You shut the damn hell up!"

Robert raised his wand. "You want me to shut up? Then make me."

With another furious scream, Gertrude thrust her wand forward. Robert mirrored her actions with a yell of his own. The corridor lit up with melding flashes of light and dark. Sitting behind the wall, the youngest of the three watched the battle with fearful golden eyes, praying her friend would be okay.

 _It's finally over. I've completed my task. My people await my return._

 _I can sense the darkness, even with the miles that lie between us._

 _There is great danger. My loved ones are suffering. They need my help._

 _Fly with me my friends. Today we storm the castle. Tonight we slay all evil._

 _Tomorrow we will be free._

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Oh look :D Gertrudes back. Now you know why she's obsessed with killing Claudia. It's stupid and selfish but that girl has never been quite right in the head. How long can Claudia and Robert hold her off until Rachele comes back?**

 **And look at our big feisty kitty now. Rachele made sure she had someone fighting in her place. What better than a giant beast who can maul their enemies? Nice advantage to have.**

 **Next chapter...as the fighting escalates, the number of casualties climbs higher.**

 **See ya then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We don't have long to go now. The climax of the battle approaches!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four – She Returns

Harry Potter flinched silently with each thumping sound, the victims body slamming against the window with each fatal strike. Minutes ago he, Ron and Hermione had snuck as stealthily as possible to the boat house near the lake. Harry had sensed Voldemort's anger with each Horcrux they had destroyed, (they had successfully rid the world of both the cup and the tiara). He could feel the Dark Lord's pain and weakness from the destruction of his soul pieces. His vulnerability had allowed Harry quick access to his mind and vision to where he was currently hiding. But he wasn't alone. Severus Snape stood in the centre with his dark master circling him like a predator measuring out his prey. Voldemort voiced his displeasure of the stolen wand he twirled between his fingers. In contradiction to it's awesome power, the wand showed very little obedience to the Dark Lords motives. Voldemort's theory was that in order to be the next true master, he would need to kill the previous owner. The wand's loyalty was once shown to the late Albus Dumbledore who, as commonly known, was murdered by Severus Snape.

This conclusion had unfortunately led to the ex-potions master's gruesome fate. Without any warning, Voldemort summoned his snake and gave a simple order. Nagini opened her moouth and jumped towards Snape, burying her fangs into his neck at lightning speed.

The three teeagers crouched outside could only flinch with each venomous blow; one, two, three times their old Professor was brutally mauled, leaving the dying man to choke on his own blood. Finally it went quiet and they heard the snake and her master disapparate. They hurried inside, rushing over to Snape's side. When Harry bent down beside him, Snape gazed up at him with regret reflecting in his black orbs.

"You...have...your mothers eyes." He begins to cry. His clear tears turned to a soft silver glow. He weakly gestured to them. "Take them!"

Instantly recognising the colour, Harry quickly conjured a small vial. He held it under Snape's eye, watching the tear slide into the glass. He corked it shut and turned his attention back to the dying man.

For the first time ever, Snape gave the boy a tiny smile. "I'm...so sorry." He exhaled once more, his head slumping to the side, his lifeless eyes gazing into the night.

Harry turned to his friends and shook his head. "He's dead." They found a worn blanket and placed it gently over Snape's body, before silently bowing their heads in mourning.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, the school was finally showing the reprecussions of the damage thrusted upon it. What was once a sanctuary was now reduced to a ruined battlefield, bodies and blood scattered across the ground. Many young lives had been stripped by the invaders, snuffed out before they had the chance to live. The grounds were silent, the smell of death reeking through the musky air. Bright flames licked all corners of the defeated castle, burning every last chunk of debris to dust. In the distance stood what remained of the Quidditch Pitch. A roaring giant was rampaging around, easily demolishing the hoops and stands with his club.

Teachers and students had now been forced to retreat back into the Great Hall; the number of the Death Eaters was just too great, but they bravely fought on. There was a green flash a minute, signifying the loss of another life.

Just when it seemed the dark side was on the brink of winning, a familiar snake-like voice cut through the air like a smooth knife.

" _You have fought valiantly...but in vain. In their absence, despose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._ " Brief pause. _"Harry Potter, I speak now directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. Should you do so I give my word that no other life will be lost on this night. You have one hour. If, at the end of that time, you have not given yourself up, then I shall punish every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."_

During this chilling message, three forgotten figures stood in frozen anticipation. Two of them were fierce protectors of the school, listening to the dark threat in shock. Their companion, however, possessed cold eyes that gleamed with excitement with each word her master uttered.

"You hear that? Your hero is nothing more than a useless coward."

Her opponent glared at her. "You underestimate him. Harry isn't the type to abandon his friends."

Gertrude chuckled. "We'll just have to see then won't we?" She paused. "I wonder how many of your people have died?"

Robert felt his anger boil at her uncaring tone. "No more than how many Death Eaters I'm sure. Heartless murderers who deserve nothing less."

Gertrude shrugged. "Whether they live or die is not my concern." She pointed to behind him, where Claudia could be seen poking her head out. "She's the only reason I'm here. And I'm not leaving until her lifeless corpse is lying at my feet."

Robert side-stepped to block his friend from view. "Over my dead body." He turned his head. "Claudia, you should go tend to your injuries. Go find Madam Pomfrey."

Claudia frowned. "What about you?"

He shot her a grin. "Don't you worry about me. There are other people out there who need help more than I do."

Claudia gave a hesitant nod. "Be careful." She turned away and ran, resisting the urge to glance back. Once she was out of sight, Robert directed his attention back to Gertrude who licked her lips hungrily.

"Now loverboy...where were we?"

Claudia sat quietly near the side of the Great Hall, taking in the scene around her. Near the opposite wall lay rows of blankets draped over the bodies of fallen victims. She was currently amongst those who were injured, awaiting their turn to be tended by Poppy Pomfrey. Just then, the worn figure of Harry Potter appeared, his two closest friends by his side. She watched them slowly tred through the wreckage, greeting the friends who had survived, mourning those who were found amongst the deceased.

It was when they found the Weasley family did Claudia feel her heart break. She cursed herself for not noticing sooner. Surrounded by family and lying perfectly still was the lifeless form of Fred Weasley. His twin had his face buried in his brother's shirt, his body wracked with sobs. Ron rushed over to his family and collapsed next to George with tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry and Hermione stayed back to allow their best friend to be with family and bid farewell to his older brother.

Unable to watch anymore, Claudia looked away only for her gaze to fall on two more bodies she unfortunately recognised. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks lay next to each other with their hands loosely clasped together, showing their love and dedication to each other right to the very end. Claudia buried her face into her hands, swallowing the bile that rose up. So much death in such a short time; she dreaded having to inform Rachele of such a devastating outcome. Her best friend would not take any of this well.

She was so distracted with her own thoughts, she didn't see Harry shuffling quietly away from his friends, through the door before disappearing from sight altogether.

It was Hermione who eventually noticed Harry's absence. She gently ushered a grief-stricken Ron with her out in the entrance hall to search for him. She hovered around the bottom of the stairs hesitantly, unsure of where to go next. Claudia, now having been tended to by the nurse, quietly followed them. She stopped a few feet away from them, unsure of how to approach them, until Hermione looked her way and smiled.

"Claudia. Was wondering where you were."

Claudia shuffled timidly up to her. Even though she knew this was Rachele's sister, she rarely hung around her so still felt somewhat nervous around her.

"Do you know where Rachele is?" Hermione asked. "She's not the type to tuck tail and run."

Claudia shrugged. "I don't know. She's been gone a while." She muttered.

Ron stared. "Well she bloody well better hurry up, enough blood has been split."

Claudia opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a welcoming melodious sound echoing through her mind.

" _Claudia, I apologize for my inconvenient delay. I can sense the struggle the people there are undertaking. But you don't have to worry anymore. I'll be there soon. And I'll be bringing help. Hang in there."_

The voice was gone before she could reply. Claudia stood rooted to her spot with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Hermione stared at her with furrowed brows.

"Claudia? Are you okay?"

Claudia's round eyes darted to her. "R...Rachele...she's coming."

Hermione blinked. "What? How do you know?"

Claudia tapped her temple. "She just told me."

Ron grinned. "Brilliant! How long?"

Claudia shook her head. "She didn't say. She just said 'soon'."

Hermione smiled. "Better than nothing. We need her help now more than ever."

Claudia didn't answer. She was looking at something just behind them. Noticing her distraction, Ron and Hermione turned as well, their faces breaking out into relieved smiles. There was Harry, dragging his feet towards them, his face void of all emotion.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to him. "Where have you been? We thought you'd gone to the forest!"

Harry brushed past her. "I'm going there now."

Ron blocked his path. "Are you barking mad?"

"Harry no!" Hermione cried grabbing his arm. He pulled it away roughly.

"It's meant to be."

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong? What do you know?"

Harry glanced at them then, a brief flicker of recognition being the only sign he acknowledged Claudia's presence.

"There's a reason I can hear them...the Horcruxes." He said grimly. Hermione choked back a sob, shaking her head in denial. Harry gazed at her. "I think I've known for a while. I think you have too."

Hermione looked miserable. "I'll go with you-"

"No. Kill the snake. Kill the snake and then it's just him. Then it will be over."

Claudia stepped forward. "What about Rachele? She told me she's returning soon."

Harry turned away. "I don't have time to wait for someone who didn't bother to be here when needed. That was her decision, not mine." He glanced at her. "But when you see her. Can you give a message for me?" When Claudia nodded, he allowed a ghost of a smile. "Tell her...thank you for being my family. For being the best sister I could've asked for."

Claudia nodded again with a lump in her throat. "I will..." She choked out. This wasn't fair.

Harry looked back at his two best friends. "Thanks guys...for everything."

Hermione bolted forward and wrapped him into a tight hug, which Harry slowly returned. He met Ron's gaze over her shoulder, who bowed his head in understanding. Harry smiled and gently pulled away from the hug. The friends stood silently as he walked away, watching every step he took until the end...and is gone.

Claudia frowned. "What about Ginny?"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry won't see her. He finds it easier not to say goodbye." She let the tears go now. "With Ginny it's especially hard. He loves her too much." She buried her face into Ron's shoulder who tenderly stroked her head. Claudia let them be, instead focusing her gaze into the dark corridors. It was quiet...too quiet. She thought it strange; Robert was not too far from where she was, so why couldn't she hear anything?

Deciding to leave the couple alone, she snuck away back down the corridor. She listened carefully, waiting for any sign or sound that her Slytherin friend was even remotely alive. Now that she was feeling better, she was ready to take on her sister again. She wandered down a dimmed hall, suddenly sensing an ominous presence around her. She screamed in surprise when a body collided with hers and they crashed onto the cracked stone floor. Moments later a dark red beam of light struck the wall right near where her head just was.

Claudia glanced up at her saviour, exhaling loudly when seeing it was Robert. "You scared me."

Robert smiled. "Sorry, had no time to react. She saw you right before I did."

Claudia nodded, taking in his appearance. He was definitely worse for wear with a ripped shirt and slices all up his pants. He had a few gashes here and there but was otherwise okay. That meant he had been holding his ground a lot better than she did.

"Aahh the prodigal sister returns." Gertrude stepped out from the shadows. "It's a shame he saved you. A second later and your head would've been a stain on the wall."

Claudia ignored her and turned to Robert. "We have to keep her busy. It's imperative we do." She whispered.

Robert looked at her. "Why? What's going on?"

"She coming back."

Robert was confused at first but then realization dawned on him. "When?"

"Soon. That's all she said."

With a new fire in his eyes, Robert leapt to his feet. "Well then. Let's show this bastard what we're really made of."

Claudia rose with him, her wand gripped in her hand. "Ready when you are."

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, Ginny Weasley was using her best efforts in comforting the wounded and afflicted. She had done her fair share of crying, of carrying the guilt and regret of losing her brother. Other people needed her help right now, she wasn't of any use to anyone with pointless tears. At the moment she held a slightly younger Ravenclaw girl who had watched her sister die before her eyes. She stroked her hair while they sat on the steps, the corpse of the sister lying at their feet.

The area was quiet, save for the mournful cries of those who had lost loved ones. But Ginny knew this wasn't the end. Whether Harry obeyed Voldemorts wishes or not, that heartless wizard would come back to finish them all off. She had no doubt about that.

And speaking of loved ones, Ginny again pondered the whereabouts of Rachele. If there was anytime they needed that girls' power; it was now. If by any chance Harry was to fall by Voldemort's hand, Rachele was the only person who possessed the power to stop him once and for all. So where in the hell was she? Ginny also thought about her boyfriend. Did Harry go to the forest? Was he going to die? The mere thought of losing him made her stomach twist into sickening knots.

She looked towards the entrance where Neville and Oliver Wood had just walked in. Oliver had a smallish body slumped over his shoulder. Ginny caught a glimpse of the young face and felt a wave of sadness wash over her; Nigel. She recalled back in the year during the Triwizard Tournament how the boy was obsessed with gaining an autograph from Harry Potter. This year he was barely fourteen; too young to have his life stripped away. Oliver carried Nigel over to place him with the other deceased while Neville watched him go sorrowfully, his tired face showing age far beyond his years.

Ginny left the Ravenclaw in Madam Pomfrey's care before beelining over to Neville's side. The boy smiled wearily at her.

"Gin...glad you're okay."

"Did you see Harry at all Neville? I need to know if he's gone to the forest or not."

Neville shrugged. "No clue. Haven't really looked."

Ginny hugged herself. "Okay..." She didn't voice her fears. She didn't want to cry again. Instead she walked away, slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, staring dully at the long line of bodies. Time suddenly became endless. For the longest time she stayed frozen in the that one spot. All she could see was these corpses, lying motionless side by side. The people around her became nothing but background noise, a irritating buzzing noise drilling into her ears. She clamped her hands over them and shut her eyes. It was too much. She just wanted it to stop.

A hand on her shoulder jolted her back to her senses. She looked up and saw Neville, but he wasn't looking at her. His face was full of turmoil as he regarded something outside. His other hand gripped tightly onto the hilt of a very distinctive sword. Ginny's eyes widened; it was the Sword of Gryffindor. She gazed up at Neville in awe.

"Not now Ginny." He said firmly. "You need to get up. They're back."

Ginny rose to her feet and followed him outside. She spotted her parents standing in the courtyard and rushed over to join them. Their expressions held the same devastation as Neville's. She followed their gazes and her stomach dropped. He was back. Voldemort glided through the destroyed gates with a never-ending mass of Death Eaters flanking him. To the side of them was Hagrid who was restrained with thick ropes around his neck. Only then did everyone notice the limp body the half-giant cradles in his arms.

"Who's that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny asked in half denial. "Neville who is it?"

Voldemort walked to the centre and held his arms out wide. "Harry Potter...is DEAD!"

"NO!" The cry escaped Ginny's throat involuntarily as she began rushing forward. Arthur reached out and pulled his daughter back. Behind them many others had gathered, Ron and Hermione among them. They stood either side of the heart-broken girl, their faces stricken with an knowing sadness.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort pointed his wand to the sky with a loud crack. "Stupid girl! Harry Potter...is dead." He faced is followers and laughed gleefully. "Harry Potter is dead!" All Death Eaters join in the laughter as they celebrated the death of the boy who lived.

Voldemort turned around again with a grin. "From this day forward, you put your faith in me or suffer the consequences!" He paced back and forth, his red eyes never wavering. "Now is the time to declare yourself."

"Draco..." Lucius Malfoy beckoned to his son who was standing with the students. When Draco hesitated, he frowned. "Draco...don't be stupid."

Draco's mother, Narcissa, held out her hand in beckoning. "Come Draco."

Not able to disobey his mother's will, Draco staggered through the crowd and stepped shakily to the awaiting Dark Lord. Voldemort opened is arms. "Aaahh Draco. Well done." He proceeded to give the boy the most awkward hug of all mankind. Draco than joined his parents at the front.

Neville than limped forward, the Sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the Sorting Hat clutched in the other. Voldemort regarded the boy like that of a bug he could easily squish.

"Well I must say I hoped for better." Laughter rang through the area in raw mockery towards the boy."

But suddenly, a blinding light washed over them all and a projective voice sounded clearly above them, rendering them all into shocked silence.

"We all hope for that Tom, but we all can't get what we want can we?"

The Death Eaters cowered in fear, doing their best to cover their eyes from the burning sensation. Voldemort, (if it were possible) turned several shades paler, unable to move due to the murderous leer the newcomer bestowed on him. Glowing green eyes locked onto Voldemort and his lackies, stripping away what little resolve they had left in them.

For those loyal to Hogwarts, they gazed on this glorious sight with joy radiating from their faces. Ginny, and many others around her gawked in awe as they drank in their appearance. From her flashing green eyes, to her long, thick billowing chocolate brown strands, the pure, flauntless white dress hugging her figure, the angelic heavenly light that emanated in powerful waves off her body and finally, her two gigantic wings that stretched out endlessly beside her. She was the embodiment of goodness, love and light. She was the beacon of hope they were all waiting for. But also the downfall for those who opposed her.

Rachele Sullivan had returned.

And she was _pissed._

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Fred...Remus...Tonks. When I first read about these particular deaths in the books I was absolutely devastated. The sadness and grief was well done in the movies, I always tear up whenever that scene comes on.**

 **Aaaand Rachele is back. :D But she aint happy. Plus she's brought a special surprise with her.**

 **Let's find out next time!**

 **See ya then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now that Rachele is back, the dark forces don't stand much of a chance. Let's find out what she has stored up her sleeve to help end this war once and for all.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five – Turn Of Events.

Voldemort felt his knees buckle at the livid glare Rachele was shooting at him. He could feel the rage emanating off her, and every ounce of it was directed at him.

"You've been a naughty boy Tom." Her voice turned his veins to ice. "There's much blood on your hands."

Voldemort scoffed. "I only delivered the deserving into Death's hands." He grinned. "That includes Harry Potter."

Rachele turned her gaze to the still form of her friend. Even from where she was, she could sense the energy of life coursing through him. She mentally smiled; Harry was alive. _'Oh Tom...you poor stupid fool.'_ She looked back towards Voldemort. "Well I hate to burst your bubble but it looks like one of your parcels got lost in the mail."

Voldemort frowned. "What does that mean?"

Rachele grinned. "Oh nothing. But enough dawdling, I actually have a surprise for you."

The Dark Lord took a step back. "What?"

"You're probably wondering where I've been for several hours." She grinned. "Well I'll tell you. I have some allies I'd like you to meet."

Voldemort glared. "Allies?" What was this girl up to?

Rachele held out her arms, the light around her increasing tenfold. "Come forth my friends! Protect Howarts! Rid the world of this putrid evil!" The air around her shook violently, dozens of indescribable shadows seemed to shimmer slowly into view, cloaked behind an invisible portal. Then all at once, it burst, allowing countless large creatures to charge through. All matter of creatures suddenly materialized next to her, Griffins, Hypogriffs, Unicorns, and even two or three Dragons came through with scalding flames gusting from their roaring jaws. Surprisingly, a few dozen Acromantula's were apart of this strong allegiance; how Rachele persuaded these spindly arachnids, no one will ever know.

The Death Eaters scattered into a disarray of panic. A small handful managed to disapparate away from danger. Most of them were the unfortunate casualties as the new enemy collapsed onto them. Some were trampled or mauled by Hypogriffs and Griffins. Some were impaled by the deadly horn of the Unicorns. Others were chomped in half or ripped to shreds by the giant spiders. The victims of the Dragons, however, became nothing more than piles of ash. Disintegrated in an instant as their bodies were engulfed by a pillar of fire.

The moment she had let the creatures loose, Rachele yelled out to the boy in Hagrids arms. "Harry! NOW!"

Voldemort, who was barely defending himself, watched in disbelief as the boy he thought was dead, flung himself to the ground and sprinted full pelt to the castle. He shot the killing curse several times towards the teenager, each one missing it's mark by several meters. When Harry disappeared from sight, he let out an enraged howl.

With the Dark Lord distracted, Rachele descended down to her friends in the courtyard. Once on the ground, the bright light and her wings disappeared. The first to greet her was Ginny, who flung her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Where the bloody hell have you _been_?"

Rachele hugged her back with a chuckle. "Sorry I took so long. I was a little busy."

"RACHELE!" Hermione raced towards her and gave her a crushing hug that put Ginny's to shame.

"It's good to see you sis." Rachele wheezed out. "But I need to breathe!"

Hermione rapidly let her go. "Sorry, sorry."

Next to her, Ron was gawking at the scenery. "Blimey Rach. Where'd you find these guys?"

"And how'd you persuade them to come here?" Hermione added.

Rachele smiled. "It takes a particular kind of influence to win them over."

Ginny looked thoughtful. "Why couldn't you have just summoned them here telepathically instead of leaving?"

Rachele nodded. "With a few of them I probably could. But despite my powers, some species are very strong willed and require a LOT of convincing. I even had to duel a couple of them."

Ron gawked. "Which ones?"

She shrugged. "Mostly the dragons. If you want their help, you need to prove your worth. Bunch of stubborn, scaly buggers they are." She shook her head. "Enough of that though." She looked over her friends. "Where are Robbie and Claudia?"

Three faces exchanged look. "We're not sure actually." Hermione answered. "Claudia was with us when Harry left, then she was gone. We didn't even notice her leave."

Rachele ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah she always was a little ninja."

"GUYS!" Harry was sprinting towards them after outrunning multiple curses. Ginny moved towards him with a sob and the two met in the middle in a tangle of arms.

"You idiot." She sniffed into his shoulder. "I thought you were dead."

Harry just smiled and held her close. "I was for a minute." His emerald eyes shifted and locked onto two bright green ones. Rachele smiled and nodded at him. There'll be time to talk later. She was sure of it.

She turned back to Hermione. "I have to find Robbie and Claudia. You guys stay and help Harry."

Hermione nodded. "Good luck."

"You too."

Rachele retreated from her friends and raced into the school, entrusting the Death Eaters to her new allies. It had only been a few minutes and already the dark forces had either retreated or were dead. Only a small handful skilled enough to fight remained by their masters side; one of them included the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange. But she would return to all this in due time; she had other priorities to attend to. Switching on her senses, she scanned the walls and crevices around her. For a moment, nothing, then suddenly a strong energy source erupted a few corriors away. She recognised Robbie and Claudia instantly, but when she focused onto the third person, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. With tightly clenched fists, she phased ghost-like through the wall, her amythest flames cascading in her wake.

Robert gritted his teeth as another spell grazed his arm. Claudia leaned against him with her left leg bloody and broken, but still unwilling to back down. Opposite them stood Gertrude without a scratch on her. It seems, in her absence following her expulsion, her power had reached immense levels since recruiting herself with Voldemort's ranks.

"Sweet little lambs." She chuckled darkly. "All ripe and ready for the slaughtering."

Robert cursed to himself, whatever spell she threw next, it would definitely kill one of them. He was prepared to protect Claudia, even it meant sacrificing himself. He would keep his promise to Rachele to the very end.

"GO TO HELL!" A writhing black curse followed this hate-filled shout. Robert planted himself in front of Claudia who protested with a horrified 'NO!'. He ignored her and waited with closed eyes for a painful death. It never came. Confused he opened his eyes slightly before they widened. Claudia too stared open jawed, unsure with what had just transpired. Gertrudes spell was half a metre from colliding with Robert's chest when a mysterious light filled entity shot towards the darkness and obliterated it into oblivion.

Gertrude growled irritably. "Who dares interfere?" A figure stepped from the shadows causing her to stumble backwards in shock. "Y...you."

Rachele Sullivan stepped between her and her two injured friends. "Clarken." She wasn't in the mood to hold back anymore and it was definitely showing. Her rapturous green orbs shone more menacingly than ever, contrasting the soft white aura that protuded from her in thick waves.

Gertrude studied the girl thoughtfully. "I knew there were something about you Sullivan. No wonder you're always so arrogant."

Rachele didn't even crack a smile. "Enough bullcrap Clarken." She snarled. "I'm not here to play games. I'm giving you two choices. You can leave now and never show your face again. Or..." She held out both palms as angry green flames erupted from them. "...you can find out just how _arrogant_ I can be."

Gertrude was no fool, she knew better than to take on someone with this level of magic. She could feel the raw power flowing from her and she wasn't so much as lifting a finger. If she wanted to kill her disgrace of a sister , she needed to live to fight another day.

"You haven't seen the last of me Sullivan!" Gertrude proclaimed. "I will not rest until her dead body is lying broken at my feet! I promise!"

Rachele's eyes flashed. "GET OUT!" A strong shockwave shot outwards which plowed into the the other girl, almost knocking her off her feet.

Gertrude staggered backwards but was quick to recover. That example of power alone was enough to let her know her time had expired. "As you wish your highness." She growled as she finally vanished in a swirl of black smoke, her sinful laugh being the last trace of her ever being there.

Rachele let out a tired sigh. "I hope I don't see you for a veeery long time." She scoffed. "Or never...that would be better."

"Rach..."

Rachele whipped around at the sound of her boyfriends' voice. "Robbie!" She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Merlin...I was worried sick." Robert returned her hug without hesitation, his face buried into her neck.

"I'm okay...we're okay."

She backed away slightly and leaned back in to claim his lips with hers. Robert's hold tightened as he reciprocated, the two lovers losing themselves in each other. Behind them, Claudia turned away with a blush but chose not to disturb them; they deserved it after the turmoil they had all suffered.

Rachele finally pulled away and took in both of their injuries. "Holy hell, what did that psycho do to you?"

Robert shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We're alive. That's what matters."

Rachele kneeled down to examine Claudia's leg. "Merlin...this is broken in several places. Give me a sec." She placed her hand on the bruised skin. There was a warm glow for a few seconds. Then it was gone and Claudia's broken limb was good as new. With the use of her legs back, Claudia wasted no time in raising up and hugging her best friend. Rachele returned the gesture and stroked the younger girl's hair.

"I missed you." Claudia whispered.

Rachele smiled tearily. "Me too. I'm so proud of you." She pulled her away to arms length and beamed. "You were brave to take on Gertrude by yourselves."

Robert grinned. "Actually at first Claudia wouldn't let me help. She was fighting her alone for a long while. I eventually took over because she was too badly hurt. So I sent her to Madam Pomfrey. After a while she came back and we fought her together."

Rachele's jaw dropped. "You took her on alone? Both of you?"

Claudia looked down. "We were still no match for her though. We couldn't get land a single shot on her."

Rachele patted her shoulder. "She must've received months of training living amongst the Death Eaters. It doesn't surprise me she's extremely strong in the ways of dark magic."

Robert smiled. "And then you come along and she's runs away after just a few minutes." He chuckled. "She may not have shown it, but she's definitely terrified of you."

Rachele pondered carefully. "The fear was there, but it was overrun by another emotion." She looked at Claudia. "You know what that is."

Claudia nodded grimly. "Unfortunately."

Robert stared. "And that would be..."

"Pride." Rachele finished. "She loves herself too much to be truly afraid of anything. Some part of her may be scared of me, but her vanity is too strong to let it control her. That's why she remained completely calm throughout our entire conversation..." She coughed. "...If you can call it that."

Robert exhaled deeply. "Damn...that's a hell of a lot of conceitedness."

Claudia hugged herself. "She was always like that, even when we were younger. Even when other kids were frightened by anything remotely scary, she would hide it by smiling and laughing. She considered any emotion like fear...or even kindness a sign of shame and weakness. No matter what situation we were in, her reputation always came first."

Rachele put an arm around her. "Well she's gone. Hopefully for good this time."

Robert stared ahead of them. "We should get back. Doesn't sound like the fighting is over yet."

Rachele nodded, helping Claudia to her feet. "Let's head back then."

Robert led their small group back the through the school, the echoes of war thundering through the walls. They ventured to the courtyard since Rachele wanted to check up on her 'friends'. It was mostly deserted. All of the creatures were gone save for a few Acromantula feasting on what was left of the Death Eaters.

Rachele shrugged. "Figures. They only agreed to the fighting. They weren't obligated to hang around and socialize."

Robert looked around. "Where is everyone then?"

Suddenly there was a bright flash, followed by a scream. It was coming from the Great Hall. The trio raced back inside and into the hall. It was complete mayhem. Only a small handul of Death Eaters remained, but the destruction they were causing was highly extensive. Rachele's eyes narrowed when she spotted Bellatrix Lestrange directly opposite from them.

"Robbie." She spoke to her boyfriend without breaking her gaze. "Take Claudia and help the others. I have a personal vendetta to take care of." She walked away without waiting for a response. Robert watched her go and noticed who she was heading for.

"Damn...we better stay out of the way."

"LESTRANGE!"

Voldemort's right hand witch grinned wickedly when Rachele approached her. "Hello little Mudblood. How I've missed you child."

Rachele's eye twitched. This deranged witch made Gertrude look like an sweet fluffy kitten. "Pity the feeling isn't mutual ya psycho." Her brow furrowed when Bellatrix laughed maniacally. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The insane witch smirked at her. "You think you've won girl, but you couldn't be more wrong. You can torture me all you want...hell you may even kill me. But nothing can change fate!" She continued to cackle loudly. "You will die tonight Mudblood. And it will be by my hand! How glorious!"

Rachele just stared unimpressed. "I didn't come hear to listen to you brag. You tortured my sister." Her green eyes flickered. "I'm here to return the favour."

Bellatric waggled her finger. "Tsk tsk tsk, now, now don't be rash. Let's take our time, have a little fun." She suddenly unsheathed a long blade, it's ebony steel glinting from the rising sun.

Rachele stepped back in shock. 'The Shadow Blade'. "Wh...where did you get that?"

Bellatrix smiled widely. "The Dark Lord has been searching several years for a way to destroy you. And once he found the documents containing this..." She dragged a finger down the blade in a seductive manner. "...He spent months journing throughout desolate wastelands looking for it. It was a joyous time when he at last found it." She smiled widely. "It's even better you knew instantly what this special blade was. It'll make it so much enjoyable to watch you scream."

 _'Damn that reptile bastard sure is persistant.'_ Rachele glared. "Do you really think I'm just gonna stand here and let you jam that thing into my heart? How stupid do you think I am?"

Bellatrix laughed louder. "Poor, naïve child. I said I wanted to watch you scream. I never said from what kind of pain."

Rachele's stomach twisted nervously; something was wrong. "What are you...?" Before she could ask, Bellatrix flexed her arm and threw the blade hard. Rachele followed its trajectory across the hall, trying to figure out who she was aiming for. She quickly found it's mark and she felt her heart drop to her gut. It was Robert. And it was aiming straight for his head.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Neither her legs or wings would get her there in time, so she used the fastest method she had. In a split second she teleported from one end to the next, appearing in a flash in front of her boyfriend just in time for the blade to sink hilt deep into her stomach.

Robert had heard the scream, but realized too late what his girlfriend had done. He turned in time to see the blade strike her and watched in terror as she sunk to her knees.

"RACHELE!"

He dashed over and caught her just as she fell backwards. The corruption from the blade had tainted her blood black as it oozed from the wound like spilt ink. Robert brushed her fringe from her eyes to see if she was still conscious.

"Rach...Rachele! Damn it! Look at me!" He cried out desperately.

Rachele coughed and smiled weakly at him. "H-hey...You're okay. T-than-(cough)- thank Merlin."

Robert shook his head. "Stupid. Why did you do that?"

She gazed up at him lovingly. "It would've killed you instantly." She flinched in pain. "This way...is better."

Claudia appeared and knelt down next to her. "Rachele..."

Rachele smiled at her. "Claudia. Remember what I told you."

Claudia grasped her hand. "I do. It'll be okay Rach...you can trust me." She reached over and grabbed the hilt. With a nod from Rachele, she quickly yanked it upwards, ignoring Robert's horrified protests. No one paid any heed when Claudia tossed away the blade; it turned into dust and became one with the wind. It had served it's purpose, it had no more reason to exist.

Claudia looked worried when Rachele cringed from the pain "Are you okay?"

Rachele grinned. "Yeah...thanks...just stung a bit."

Rachele looked back to her boyfriend who gazed at her sadly. "Rach...please don't..." She used what strength she could muster to lift her hand and gently stroke his cheek. "I love you..." She breathed out before she went limp in his arms.

Tears were now pouring down Robert's face. "NO! Damn it! Don't leave me! I love you! Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU!" He bent over her unmoving form with uncontrollable sobs. "You...you can't do this to me."

Several metres away, Ron Weasley was regarding the forlorn scene with new revelation. Up until that point, he had always judged Robert and had never fully trusted him merely for being sorted in Slytherin. But as he watched this broken man cry over his lover's body, he realized he had done him wrong. Robert was never a bad person. He may have been in a corrupted house, but his heart was as pure as they come. The tears coming from him were sincere; he truly loved Rachele. Ron felt like a humungous prat for not seeing all this sooner.

Back with Rachele, Robert held his beloved close while whispering loving words into her ear. He only stopped when a small hand squeezed his shoulder. He didn't have to look to know it was Claudia

"Robert. You don't have to worry." She said kindly.

He glared at her. "How can you be so calm?" He held up Rachele's body with fury etched into his face. "SHE'S GONE! AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T CARE!"

Claudia just smiled. "If you let me finish. You don't have to worry...because she's not dead."

Robert gave her a look of disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Claudia gestured to her chest. "Look. She's breathing." They both watched Rachele's chest rise up and fall back down, albeit somewhat slowly. But her breath was there, which meant she would live. Robert's whole body deflated with relief. "S...she's alive."

Claudia nodded. "Don't you remember what she told us about the Shadow Blade? In order to kill her, it has to strike her heart. That's where the main source for her power is. If it was anywhere else, she'd just be unconscious for a while."

Robert's gaze fell to the wound on Rachele's stomach. "So...she deliberately knocked herself out?"

"She had to. The darkness from that blade has buried itself into her mind and her soul. To rid herself of it's corruption, she needed to go into a self-induced coma. She's gone to the deepest depths of her subconscious to fight this thing."

Robert wiped his eyes. "How long will she be under?"

Claudia shrugged. "She wasn't clear on that. It could be days, weeks...even months. It all depends on Rachele's will power."

Robert's grip on Rachele tightened. "Then we need to protect her until she wakes up."

Claudia stood up. "I need to find Hermione and tell her what happened. It would be bad for her to see Rachele and assume the worst."

Robert scanned the Great Hall. "Where's Harry?"

Ron had overheard their conversation and walked over. "He's somewhere in the castle fighting Voldemort. We need to find the snake. Can you help us?"

Robert nodded and rose to his feet, his girlfriend clutched tightly in his arms. "You can count on us." Before anything else, he needed to make sure Rachele remained safe. He briskly made his way over to where the school nurse was fussing over some patients.

"Madam Pomfrey."

The woman turned to him before glancing at the girl he was holding. Her expression turned to one of horror when she recognised her and she immediately rushed over. "Good gracious! Miss Sullivan!" She looked at Robert. "What in heavens name happened?"

"Shadow Blade." He answered through clenched teeth.

A look of understanding crossed her old features. "I see. And where was she hit?" Robert nodded to where her wound was and she nodded. "Anything's better than her heart."

Robert gazed over his lover with soft eyes. "So you know who she is then. _What_ she is."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "My boy, all the teachers here have known this girl since she was a wee one. We know very well what she's capable of." She studied his expression. "You love her very much, don't you?"

Robert nodded. "I do...more than life itself."

She patted his arm. "She'll be okay Mr Kordellus. You just need to be patient."

Robert smiled. "Thanks. May I leave her in your care? The others need my help."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and gestured to a vacant futon. "Of course, lay her down here." When Rachele was settled onto the bed, she covered her with a thin blanket. "She'll be safe here."

Robert leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Rachele's forehead. "I'll be back soon." He whispered before forcing himself to turn and walk away. It took all his resolve not to go back and stay by her side. The battle wasn't over yet. There was still much to be done. He met up with Claudia, Ron and Hermione and the group set of to track down Nagini. Kill the snake and finish offVoldemort. Do that and the war was over.

How hard could it be?

"HERMIONE BEHIND YOU!"

Said girl whipped around and ducked in time to avoid the strike of two sharp fangs. The quartet of teenagers had successfully found their target and, with Harry's help distracting Voldemort, seperated her from her master. But killing her was an entire different matter. Ron had attempted to stab the scaly beast with a Basilisk fang he and Hermione had retrieved earlier from the Chamber of Secrets; they destroyed Hufflepuff's cup the same way. But the snake was smarter than anticipated. With a whip of her tail, she had smacked the fang out of his hands causing it to tumble several stories before shattering to pieces on the cold stone floor.

Robert stared at the remains of their only hope of killing Nagini. "Well bugger me. Now what?"

Claudia tugged on his sleeve while looking over his shoulder. "I don't know but we better run."

All four teens turned as one to the staircase. There was Nagini, slithering towards them at high speed with her jaw open and ready for the kill. The friends bolted away, taking turns to pelt curses at the virtually indestrucable snake.

"This is ridiculous!" Robert panted as their sprinted down the stairs. "It's four against one! Why are we running?"

Ron looked at him flabberghasted. "Because it's bloody Voldemort's snake that's why! He made it a damn Horcrux!"

Robert gawked at him. "Okay that explains a lot. No wonder we can't kill it."

Hermione shot the boys a look. "Less talking more running! Let's get to the courtyard!"

They jumped the last few steps and raced towards the door with Nagini hot on their tail. Robert turned and fired the killing curse as a last desperate resort. The snake launched towards them, phasing through the spell as though is was nothing. It opened it's mouth wide with bared fangs, giving them no option but to take cover.

Robert threw himself over Claudia while Ron held Hermione close as they waited for death to claim them. Then out of nowhere, Neville charge forward with a loud battle cry, swinging the Sword of Gryffindor up and through Nagini's neck. The snake was obliterated in an instant. The last remnant of Voldemort's soul writhed angrily into the sky and vanished with an agonising howl.

The four friends looked up cautiously at Neville who grinned at them. "Hey guys. That was close ey?"

Ron grinned at his old housemate. "Blimey Neville. That was bloody brilliant!" He turned to Hermione who was gazing at something in the distance. "Hey...what's wrong?"

She pointed. "Is that what I think it is?"

They all glanced to where she was looking. Above the pile of debris, there was small black fragments fluttering into the sky. They were continuous for a minute until they faded away into nothing. Shortly after that, Harry Potter emerged from that area, his face pale and exhausted, but he was smiling.

They all cheered and rushed over to congratulate him, exchanging hugs, handshakes and high fives. They were soon joined by other survivors who emerged from the Great Hall. They surrounded the boy-who-lived, hailing the boy who freed them from the curse on the wizarding world. Harry took in his friends and families with a victorious grin. He had done it. He had fulfilled his destiny. Lord Voldemort was finally dead. The war was over.

Back inside the castle in the far quiet corner of the Great Hall, Rachele Sullivan lay peacefully while the cheers of the people echoed from outside. She could not hear them. She had no awareness of the happenings around her. And yet with the world beginning it's new journey towards a new era of peace, golden rays of sun shone down on her, illuminating her soft features with it's gentle light.

And if you tilted your head just the right way, you could see her pink lips curve into a peaceful, amorous smile.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **I know it seems like Rachele didn't really do much, but she did exactly what I had planned for her. Protection. She gave their side an advantage by bringing reinforcements, that alone brought down a high percentage of Voldemort's army.**

 **She drove Gertrude away saving Claudia once again from her evil sister. And finally, she risked her life to save Robert, even though she knew how fatal it could've been for her to be stabbed by the Shadow Blade.**

 **Her role was small...but significant. And it gave Harry the space and strength he needed to destroy Voldemort once and for all.**

 **The war is over. So what could possibly be left? Read to find out!**

 **Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything is peaceful now that the several decade long war is finally over. But the world is still dim as the survivors await the revival of their dearest friend.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six – Awakening

 **A few days later**

 **(The Burrow)**

Six figures sat around a single bed in one of the house's spare rooms, silently watching over the still form of their sleeping friend. It had been three days since the war ended and she had shown no sign of waking up. Her boyfriend, Robert, had volunteered to carry her to the Weasley's home after they had graciously offered her a place to rest. While they insisted on looking after her, he had utterly refused to leave his lover's side. At that moment he was in the chair directly beside her, his hands clasped firmly around her limp one. One the other side sat her closest friend and roommate Claudia. She too had chosen to stay, not wanting to go home to a Racheleless house.

Sitting near her feet at the end of her bed was her trusted tabby familiar. After Robert had left him to fend for himself in the courtyard, Tiger had courageously fought on until the end. He had the time of his life when Rachele brought the mythical creatures to help, it gave him more of an excuse to ravish the throats of the dark wizards. It was he that finally brought down Fenrir Greyback, the half wolf/man monster that delighted in ripping out the necks of young children. It was a ferocious battle, Wolf versus Tiger, with claws buried into skin and teeth sinking into flesh. The giant cat eventually emerged the victor as he wrapped his jaw around Greybacks neck and pulled. He died slowly and painfully. It is hard to survive with half of your throat missing.

Tiger too was majorly injured, but thankfully with nothing critical. He would wait for his Mistress, she would heal him later. Unfortunately, the next time he laid eyes on her, she lay unconscious on a futon being watched over by the school nurse. Thankfully Claudia had calmy explained her condition before any panic could overtake him. Now, as he snuggled into her leg, he waited patiently for his treasured human to wake up and come back home.

Also accompanying her were Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. The latter also chose to stay at the Burrow, first; to begin building her new flourishing relationship with Ron, and second; to watch over and protect her dearest sister, just like Rachele had done for her for many years.

Ron had finally accepted Robert as one of them. When they returned to the Burrow, the boys had a long chat about the friendship they were never able to have. Ron profusely apologized for his behaviour over the years and Robert was quick to forgive him with a handshake. It was the beginning of a new friendship that would last a lifetime.

Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, were virtually inseperable. Immediately following Voldemort's demise, Harry had pulled Ginny to the side and finally confessed his true feelings to her, to which she reciprocated fully. They agreed to find a home for themselves after Ginny had graduated. They had never been happier.

And then there was Rachele. For three days she remained still, the only evidence of life being the steady rise and fall of her chest. The room was dead quiet as her closest friends and loved ones watched over her, each one praying for a quick recovery. It just wasn't the same without her bubbly, perky and witty personality. The brightness she carried with her had dimmed down, like a sun being smothered by the misery of a stormy day.

Robert was one that was suffering the most. He missed her sparkling green orbs that lit up whenever something excited her. He missed her smile, especially the love-filled ones she saved for him. He missed her laugh, such a angelic sound he could listen to all day long. He missed her voice, the gentle kind words she spoke to those around her. As he gazed upon her face, he could feel the familiar sting of tears behind his lids, allowing a small one to roll down his cheek.

Across from him, Claudia watched him sorrowfully. She could do nothing to comfort him. He had barely acknowledged anyone since their first day here. He spent all his time with Rachele; holding her hand and pleading for her to come back to him. Today was no different. All she could do was offer her unwavering support, both to him and Rachele. And with that thought, she turned her gaze back to her best friend. She didn't show it, but not having Rachele around tortured her beyond comprehension. The older girl had been a constant for years now, protecting her, loving her, giving her a home and being the best sister she could be. She knew she would wake up, she was positive everything would be okay. So why...why did it hurt so much?

"Claudia?"

She looked over at Robert. He was looking at her now. He seemed concerned. "Are you okay?"

Claudia looked around to discover they were alone. "Where're the others?"

Robert shrugged as he looked back to Rachele. "Who knows. Got bored I suppose."

Claudia followed his gaze. She took the girl's other hand with a sad sigh. "I miss her."

Robert nodded slightly. "Yeah...me too."

It grew silent once more. The hours flew by with no movement. The orange glow of the setting sun poured through the window, offering a blanket to the three occupants in the room. Two of them were awake only a short while ago, acting as guardians for the one who was close, and yet so far beyond their reach. Now they joined her in the land of slumber, their hands still grasping each one of hers.

And together...they dreamed.

 **A week later.**

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Footsteps thundered up the stairs at the sound of panicked shouting coming from the spare room before the door burst open revealing Hermione Granger. "What's going on?"

Robert was hunched over the bed while Claudia stood back with her hands clamped over her mouth. The former looked at her desperately. "I don't know what to do." He shuffled aside to reveal the situation at hand. For the past ten days, Rachele had been as unconscious as the day she fell to the Shadow Blade; at least until that morning. Robert had woken to a sudden jerking on his right hand to find his girlfriend thrashing violently in her sleep. He and Claudia had tried for several minutes to calm her down but it was no use, which resorted to him yelling for help.

Hermione stared in horror at her sister's rapid state. "What's wrong with her?"

Robert shook his head while he kept a firm grip on Rachele's arms. But she was shaking so much he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. Poor Claudia remained frozen with wide eyes locked on her best friend. Seeing Rachele suffering such pain frightened her beyond words, and yet she was unable to look away.

"Rachele!" Robert called out. "Rach! Gryffindor!"

Rachele's eyelids flew open revealing bright eyes flashing like a green flame burning in the dead of night. Her back began arching high off the mattress, her mouth wide open in a silent scream.

Robert let her go and backed away. "What the..."

Hermione stepped next to him. "What's happening?"

Claudia jumped back with a squeak. "Rachele..."

A hazy shadow began lifting from her body. The ominous presence was clearly resisting the forced expulsion, refusing to lose to the light inside her. But it was no match to the pure magic that was determined to protect it's master. With a loud gasp and flash from her eyes, the evil presence that had invaded her for so long was finally forced from her body. After being considerably weakened and without a vessel to hold onto, the dark energy writhed in the air for a moment before disintergrating altogether.

The three friends looked down at Rachele who had slumped back onto the bed with a heavy exhale. Robert rushed over to check on her. "Rach? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" No response. She had withdrawn back into her coma as though her seizure had never occurred. But Robert could see there was a definite change. Her skin protuded a healthier glow and her breathing was steadier.

"What was that thing?" He pondered aloud.

Hermione shook her head. "I have no idea. It was creepy whatever it was."

"It was the spirit of the Shadow Blade." They looked at Claudia who had finally broken out of her fearful trance.

Robert growled. "That damn nasty blighter was inside her this whole time?"

Claudia nodded. "That's why she's been asleep for so long. The magic from that blade is just as old and powerful as hers is. It can't have been easy to fight an opponent who matched her strength."

"But it's gone now." Hermione said. "She beat it. It's dead."

"So she'll wake up soon right?" Robert asked hopefully.

Claudia shrugged. "I think that's up to her."

Robert collapsed back into his chair, suddenly feeling rather exhausted. He took Rachele's hand again and began rubbing small circles on the back on it with his thumb. The girls decided to leave him be with Claudia saying she'll come check on them later. Robert was now alone. He kept his gaze upon Rachele's face, willing her eyes to open and show him the love he's been despairingly missing.

"Rachele...you need to wake up. Please...I love you." He pressed her hand to his forehead. "Please Rachele..." His eyes were clenched shut during his desperate prayer, so he didn't notice the twitch of one of her fingers."

" _ **Rachele..."**_

 _Rachele glanced around her. She couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. But she swore she heard someone call her name._

" _Hello? Is someone there?"_

" _ **You need to wake up..."**_

 _The voice became clearer. "Robbie? Is that you?"_

" _ **Please...I love you..."**_

 _She smiled. "I love you too!"_

" _ **Please Rachele..."**_

 _Her smile disappeared. Couldn't he hear her? "Robbie! I'm here! I'm okay!"_

" _ **Rachele..."**_

 _She panicked. His voice was fading away. "No! Wait! Come back!"_

" _ **Rach..."**_

 _She reached out desperately to find him. But he wasn't there. He was gone._

" _ROBBIE!"_

 _ **(Four days later)**_

After the turn of events involving the seizure, Rachele continued to remain dormant. And yet her two best friends sat by her bedside, never giving up hope that she would soon wake up.

They took turns keep watching through the night, but the broken sleep eventually took it's toll on them both. They succumbed to their fatigue in the hours close to dawn, Robert kneeling next to the bed with his head resting on the mattress and Claudia curled into a tiny ball on her chair. It was only a few hours later when a pair of eyelids shifted followed by a soft groan.

"Robbie..."

Robert's head shot up at the unexpected sound. His eyes darted over to see his girlfriend stirring. Slowly, her eyes peeled open only to shut again to shield themselves from the sun's morning glare.

"Rachele? Can you hear me?"

She blinked several times to adjust to the light. "W-where am I...?" She groaned. "Merlin...I feel awful." She turned her head and squinted. "Robbie?"

Robert beamed at her. "Thank heavens. I've been so worried."

She smiled weakly. "Good to know. Can you help me up?"

Robert held her shoulders as he helped her into a sitting position. "How're you feeling?"

Rachele reached up to rub her shoulder. "Um...groggy...sore...bloody hell and thirsty as all heck. Could you get me some water?"

Robert chuckled. His precious Rachele was back. "Not a problem. But before that..." He pointed to the other side of the bed. Rachele looked over and smiled softly. Claudia was curled up in her chair, using her arms as a pillow and completely dead to the world.

"She's barely slept." Robert explained with a frown. "Neither of us have."

Rachele looked back at him. "Why? I'm fine aren't I?"

Robert grasped her hand. "Rachele...you've been in a coma."

She shrugged. "I know. I started it. Wait..." She stared at him. "How long?"

Robert sighed. "A couple of weeks."

Rachele fell back into her pillow. "Damn...sure doesn't feel that long inside my head." She turned when she heard a mumble coming from Claudia as the younger girl started to wake.

Rachele smiled. "Morning sleepy-head."

Claudia sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Mornin..." She replied not realizing who was speaking to her. She froze mid-stretch and looked at Rachele with utter disbelief. "You...you...you're awake."

Rachele grinned. "Indeed I am."

Claudia's bottom lip trembled before she launched from her chair and pounced on Rachele with open arms. "You're awake!"

Rachele laughed as she hugged her best friend close. "I'm sorry I scared you."

The floodgates opened wide as tears poured down Claudia's face. "I-(sniff)- missed you so much."

Rachele stroked her hair. "Thank you for watching over me." She looked over at Robert. "I may not have been conscious, but I could sense you were both near me." She smiled warmly. "I've always known you were right here by my side."

Robert sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her. "And we'll always be here." He told her with a kiss on the forehead.

Rachele leaned into him, keeping both arms wound around Claudia who still clung on to her tightly. She was back where she belonged. And this time...she was here to stay.

Word spread through the Burrow like wild-fire that Rachele was finally up. Hermione was the first to scramble into the room and jump on her much like Claudia did. The twins laughed joyfully at being reunited for the first time after the war ended; at long last they could be sisters and nothing and nobody was going to stop them.

Ginny was next. She managed to conceal her emotions a little better but still offered a hug anyway. With a huge smile she relayed to Rachele her plan to live with Harry after completing school. Rachele beamed brightly before pulling her in for another hug; she couldn't be more happy for them.

One by one she was visited by all of her friends, spending a few good solid hours chatting to each individual. She was relieved to learn of Ron's change of heart towards Robert and that the boys had now become rather good friends. She could feel the calmer atmosphere the war's end had brought to them all.

She was in the middle of some small talk with Ginny when she was cut off by her stomach growling loudly. Everyone chuckled at her while she grinned sheepishly. "Hey I've been sleeping for two weeks. Cut me some slack." Harry, Ron and Robert volunteered to bring her some lunch to allow Rachele some quality time with the girls. When they re-entered the room a little later, (Robert carrying a breakfast tray with a plate full of food,) Rachele was in the middle of telling a joke. Hermione and Ginny were lying on the bed and clutching their stomachs as they roared with laughter while Claudia buried her giggles into her hands.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron said in bewilderment.

Rachele grinned at the boys. "Hey guys! Ooooooh is that my lunch?" She asked eyeing the tray her boyfriend was holding.

Robert smiled and nodded. "Sure is. Here." He placed it on her lap.

Rachele looked down at her plate. There was eggs on toast, sausages and mashed potato. She felt her mouth water. "Damn...that looks good."

Harry chuckled. "Mrs Weasley made it. She knows you haven't eaten in two weeks so she wanted to do something special."

Rachele smiled. "Aawww I'll have to thank her later. Now if you'll excuse me" She picked up her knife and fork. "I have a lucious meal to dig into."

"Hey Rach. Can I talk to you when you're done?" Harry asked.

She nodded as she took a large bite. "Mmmhmm."

Hermione stood up from the bed. "Alright people. Let's leave her Highness to her feast." With the exception of Claudia, they all filed one at a time from the room. Rachele waved goodbye to them before turning to her plate. "Man this is good grub."

Claudia smiled. "Mrs Weasley is a really good cook."

Rachele swallowed some egg and nodded. "Too right. This is amazing."

Claudia propped her elbow on the bed and leaned her cheek on her hand. "So when're you getting out of bed?"

Rachele looked at her. "After I'm done here I guess. I'm feeling a bit restless."

Claudia rose an eyebrow. "Even after a two week coma?"

Rachele grinned. "I heal fast."

Claudia giggled. "That's true."

Rachele finished off the last bit of scraps before letting her cutlery drop onto the plate. "Aaahhh I feel better." She patted her stomach. "Tummy is all happy now!"

Claudia stood up and grabbed the tray. "Let me take that."

Rachele frowned. "Hey...you don't have to-"

"I want to." Claudia cut her off. "You focus on getting back on your feet."

Rachele sighed. "Fine. Okay here goes." She threw the covers aside and swung her legs to the side. She planted her feet on the ground and very slowly, pushed herself up. She straightened herself to full height then turned to Claudia with a grin.

"See? No sweat."

Claudia smiled. "Good to have you up and about again."

Rachele took a deep breath. "It feels good. Now..." She smirked. "Let's go freak out the others." She walked out of the room with a cackle.

Claudia followed her, shaking her head. Her best friend could be very cruel at times.

 **(Downstairs in the kitchen.)**

"How's our girl doing Harry dear? Did she eat her lunch?"

Harry smiled. "She's doing okay Mrs Weasley."He chuckled. "Yeah she ate it. She was practically foaming at the mouth when she saw it."

Molly laughed. "She still has that healthy appetite I see."

Harry grinned. "I still wonder where she puts it all."

Ginny raced into the room. "Harry...you need to get in here."

Harry looked at her. "Why? What's wrong?"

She pointed behind her. "It's Rachele. She came downstairs!"

Mollys hands flew to her face. "Oh the silly girl! She should be resting!"

They rushed to the living room and indeed there was Rachele. She was sitting on the couch laughing her head off.

"You should've seen your faces! Hahahahahaha!"

Harry frowned. "Wait...what...? He glanced around the room. Robert sat next to his girlfriend with his face buried in his hands. Hermione had her arms crossed and was facing away looking affended. Claudia, who had come down with Rachele, just smiled in amusement at the situation.

A disgruntled Ron walked up to him. "Ignore her Harry. She's a devious little demon."

Molly looked around. "What happened in here?"

"She pretended to be all weak and crippled. Came in here hobbling like some crooked old man. Course we all freaked and went over to help." He glared at the giggling brunette. "Then she just stood up straight and said she was fine! Bloody cruel that was!"

Rachele grinned. "Hello? Overpowered healing abilities here. You guys should've known better." She turned to her boyfriend whose face was still pressed into his palms. "Especially you."

"That's why I'm so embarrased." Came the muffled response. "I feel like an idiot."

Ginny, however, was the only one unaffected by her prank. If anything, she was impressed. She walked over and gave Rachele a well deserved high-five. "Brilliant."

Rachele grinned. "Glad someone appreciates the art of mischief."

Molly clapped her hands. "Alright let's settle down. Thank you dear." She said to Claudia who handed the tray to her. "I'm glad you're feeling better Rachele."

Rachele smiled. "Thank you for lunch Molly. It was delicious."

Molly beamed. "Anytime my dear!

Rachele gave a long stretch before jumping to her feet. "I think I'll go for a walk! Harry you wanna come with? You said you wanted to talk to me."

Harry nodded. "Yeah I did.

They headed out the backdoor, assuring Molly they'd be back in time for dinner. While Harry never told her outright, she could sense much of this talk would circulate around the late war. And if she was honest with herself, she really wasn't looking forward to it.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Rachele is awake and all is well! But it's not the end yet! There are still a few loose ends before I wrap this story up for good.**

 **See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**After recovering at the Burrow, Rachele is ready to go home. And there is someone there waiting for her.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Going Home

Harry and Rachele walked for a few miles, filling the time with mindless chatter. They reached a grassy clearing and settled on a small hill overlooking the valley. They sat cross-legged and faced each other.

Rachele leaned forward and threaded her fingers together. "So. Here we are."

Harry ruffled his hair. "I'm guessing you know what I wanna talk about."

Rachele nodded solemly. "The war right?" She smiled slightly. "Well you're still here. So Mr Voldy must be good and dead."

Harry chuckled dryly. "Yeah. Him and most of his followers were either killed or arrested. But a select few are still on the loose."

"Yeah. Gertrude Clarken being one of them." Rachele growled.

Harry frowned. "She's a Death Eater?"

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Well duh. Where do you think she ran off to after she was expelled? I'll give you a hint. Not home."

Harry waved his hand. "Alright I get it. I guess it was pretty obvious. She always was the devious type."

Rachele snorted. "That's an understatement." She looked at him. "And what about Bellatrix? Is she still gallavanting about?"

Harry grinned. "No she's dead. Mrs Weasley killed her"

Rachele's eyebrows shot up. "Molly? Seriously? Wow how did she manage that?"

"Bellatrix nearly killed Ginny so she went all protective mother on her. She used some kind of spell that froze her to an ice-like state. Then she made her shatter into bits with some kinda Reducto blast."

Rachele gawked. "Blimey...remind me not to piss that woman off."

Harry chuckled. "She's had seven kids. She's a tough woman."

Rachele smiled. "There's no greater fury than the wrath of a woman. Especially one with children."

Harry nodded. "Can't argue with that."

Rachele looked up at the sky. "By the way Harry, I've been meaning to ask." When he rose an eyebrow she said. "I haven't seen Hedwig lately. Not since before the term...started..." She trailed off at the depressed look on his face. "Harry...?"

He stared at his hands. "Remember when you helped with the escort to the Burrow?" She nodded. "Well, just before you came to help, I was almost hit by a killing curse. But..." He gritted his teeth. "...Hedwig flew into it's path and..." He couldn't continue.

Rachele gasped in horror. "No! Oh Harry I'm so sorry."

He smiled grimly. "It's fine...she saved my life. I'm just sorry I can't return the favour."

Rachele held his hand. "But you did return it Harry, you won the war. By doing that, you've given her the peace she deserves." She smiled. "She's happy. Along with anyone else who was lost."

He gripped her hand. "Rach..I-" He sighed. "Damn it, I hate this."

Rachele frowned. "Harry?"

Harry looked at her. "I didn't want to keep this from you any longer. You deserve to know."

She stared at him. "Know what?"

He paused for a moment before answering "The people who died at Hogwarts."

Rachele felt that dread rise again. "H...How many?"

Harry looked down. "Too many. Most of them students."

Rachele swallowed the bile that had risen to her throat. "Who were they?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't name them all. Only a few."

Rachele exhaled shakily. "Please..."

Harry took a breath. "Lavender...Colin...Nigel..."

Those names alone hit her gut like a ton of bricks. She hadn't known Lavender very well, but she didn't deserve to die...not like this. Colin and Nigel. They were practically children. They shouldn't have been fighting in the first place. But nothing was compared to the names she heard next.

"Remus...Tonks...Fred..."

Rachele let out a sob and buried her face in her hands. Remus and Tonks had been her friends for as long as she could remember. But they were dead. Put down by those damn Death Eaters. And she wasn't there to help them. And Fred! Why Fred? And how was George taking this? Losing your twin is like ripping off one of your limbs. You're alive. But you're never the same. She couldn't even comprehend the thought if she had lost Hermione.

"Voldemort killed Snape."

Rachele stared at him in shock. "What? Why?"

"Because he thought Snape was the master of the elder wand."

Rachele frowned. "Why would Snape be the master?"

Harry grimaced. "He killed Dumbledore."

Rachele shook her head. "What an idiot. You become the master after you _disarm_ the person. Not kill them."

Harry shrugged. "It's Voldemort." He said simply.

Rachele ran both hands through her hair. "I...um...I..." She stood up, suddenly feeling uneasy. "I can't...I just..."

Harry rose with her. "Rachele. Don't do that. None of this is your fault. It's all Voldemort."

Rachele shook her head. "But I'm still responsible." She looked at him, her green eyes shimmering. "My job, Harry, my whole _reason_ for existing is to protect human-kind! What's the point if I can't even save a few of my friends!"

"It's war Rach!" Harry said firmly. "People die. It's what happens."

Rachele turned away. "I shouldn't have left. I should've stayed and helped. I didn't need to bring dragons and unicorns. What the hell was I thinking?"

Harry put an hand on her shoulder. "It gave us an advantage. Because of you, we were able to win."

Rachele let out another sob. "Remus...Tonks...Fred. I'm so sorry." She turned away and bolted back to the Burrow.

"Rachele wait!" Harry called out but she just kept running. He let out a long sigh. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her."

Everyone looked up at the sound of a door bursting open. Rachele ran past the living room and straight up the stairs. Seconds later they heard another door slam shut. Robert and Claudia looked at each other quizzically. Nodding to the other, they rose together and followed after her. They found her on the bed with her face buried into her knees, her body convulsing uncontrollably.

"Rach?" Robert asked as he sat next to her and rubbed her back while Claudia chose to sit directly in front of her. Rachele raised her head an inch and they could see the tears cascading down her cheeks.

Claudia touched her leg. "What's wrong? Talk to us."

Rachele uncurled her body and let herself fall onto her best friends shoulder. The younger girl was startled for a moment, but she quickly softened and placed her arms around her distraught friend.

Robert frowned. "This is bad. I've seen her cry before but...nothin like this."

Claudia studied Rachele's shaking form. "Maybe ask Harry? She was just talking to him."

Robert clenched his fist. "That bastard better not be the cause of this."

"It-it's...it's not his fault." Rachele's broken voice rasped out. She lifted her head to look at him. "He didn't...do anything."

Claudia gripped Rachele's shirt. "What happened? Tell us."

Rachele looked down. "H-he..." She swallowed thickly. "He told me...what happened. The friends we lost...he told me their names." She lowered her head in shame. "I feel like such a fool."

Robert shuffled closer so she was snuggled between him and Claudia. "This isn't your fault Gryffindor. Those people chose to fight. They knew the risk."

"He's right." Claudia agreed. "You shouldn't feel ashamed."

Rachele gazed sadly at the blanket she sat upon. "I just...I should've been there. I could've made a difference if I stayed and helped." She wiped her eyes tiredly. "Is this the future that's waiting for me? No matter what I do or how much power I possess, I'm going to watch people die." She scoffed. "Guardian of the Earth my arse."

Robert shuffled over and grabbed her hand. "Don't be so hard on yourself." He smiled. "Do you remember what you told us earlier this year? It was after you came back from rescuing Hermione from being tortured. You told us Dobby had been killed."

Rachele sighed sadly. "I can't save everyone."

Robert nodded. "The same goes for the people we lost at Hogwarts. Even if you had stayed, lives would've been lost. Sometimes these things are unavoidable."

Rachele lowered her head shamefully. "But it hurts...so many innocent lives destroyed."

Claudia held her closer. "And at the hands of Tom Riddle. He's responsible, nobody else."

Robert nodded in agreement. "She's right. He started this war. We helped end it. That's all there is to it."

Rachele smiled at them. "What would I do without you guys?" She pulled them close so she was sandwiched between the two before wrapping her arms around their shoulders and creating a three-way hug. They had done it. They had survived. Now she could live in peace with her best friend and the love of her life.

After spending a couple of care-free days with the Weasleys, Rachele decided it was finally time to return to home. While she loved the wizarding world and all her friends in it, the Muggle World was her home; where her heart was. Claudia was more than happy to join her, she wanted to leave the painful memories of her family behind her. They were the past. Out there was the future. She was ready to begin a whole new life for herself.

Robert, however, was required to return to his home and attend to family matters. But he didn't leave without promising Rachele that he would stand up to his relatives and declare her as the woman he wanted to spend his life with, regardless of the prejudice objections that his father was bound to catapult at him. On the morning of their departure, Rachele spared no effort in smothering him with adoring affection.

"I'll miss you." She whispered as they parted from their kiss.

Robert smiled lovingly at her. "Don't worry. Once this is done, we'll be together forever." He gave her another kiss. "I promise."

Rachele stretched her arms around his neck and touched her forehead to his. "I love you."

Robert pulled her into a crushing hug. "I love you so much."

After a few more lingering kisses, they finally managed to part ways, with their hands holding on as long as they could manage. They locked eyes for one last fleeting moment until Robert finally disapparated. With deflating shoulders, Rachele dragged her feet back to the Burrow to finish her own goodbyes to Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family.

Rachele softly stroked long red-hair as Ginny clung to her like no tomorrow. "I don't want you to go." The younger girl whined.

Rachele chuckled. "I can teleport ya know. I'll visit you so much you'll be sick of me."

Ginny looked up with a mock-glare. "You better."

She smiled. "Cross my heart." She promised before moving onto the rest of the family. If she thought Ginny's hug was suffocating she had another thing coming. Molly squeezed her so hard she was afraid her eyeballs would burst out of their sockets. Ron managed to gently pry his mother away, allowing Rachele to take a breath. He too took his turn giving her his own hug and wishing her well. Rachele admired the long way Ron had come, from that paranoid boy in first year to the mature man he was today. The boy who once hated all Slytherins, and now ironically was good buddies with one. Just goes to show how it was never impossible for a person to change.

Arthur settled with giving her a friendly handshake, being sure to thank her for everything she'd done over the years, including being a unforgettable friend to his children. Rachele wasn't accepting any formality and stepped forward to give him a hug.

"Thank you Arthur." She backed away and grinned at him. "For being both a friend and a father to me."

Arthur smiled. "It would've been an honour to have you as my official daughter."

Rachele smiled and squeezed his hands. "I'm just glad I could be a sister to Ginny. The poor girl was so deprived."

Arthur chuckled. "I have no doubt she's very grateful for that. But seriously Rachele..." He placed a fatherly hand on her head. "Thank you...for all you've done for us."

Rachele smiled and shrugged modestly. "It was nothing. You guys are my family. That's all that matters." She turned and found Harry rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. She walked over to him with a grin.

"What's the matter Potter? Not that crash hot with goodbyes?"

Harry looked put out. "I just don't like them okay?"

Rachele reached over and ruffled his hair. "Come on it's just me! You're sister from another mother!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "The _annoying_ sister you mean."

She punched his arm. "Oi...watch it you..."

Harry laughed and opened his arms. "C'mere then."

Rachele bounced over and accepted his gesture, throwing her arms around his shoulders. She then smirked deviously and adjusted their hug so that she had his head in a firm headlock. "Gonna miss ya bro!" She laughed while scruffing up his hair.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Harry said struggling to escape her tight grip.

"Nuh uh! This is payback for doing it to me last year!"

"Let go!"

"Nope!"

"Bloody hell stop!"

"Bloody hell, make me!"

Everyone around them laughed full-heartedly as they goofed around like typical siblings. They may not be related, but they were as close as a brother and sister could be.

After a long minute, Rachele released him, laughing at his tossled black mop. "Nice hair Potter."

Harry glared while attempting to tame his locks. "I hate you."

Rachele stuck her tongue out. "You love me."

Harry looked away. "Yeah, yeah whatever..." He mumbled.

Rachele then turned to Hermione who was anxiously twiddling her fingers. "Before you say anything..." She started. "Um...I need a favour."

Rachele tilted her head curiously. "What's up?"

Hermione nodded. "It's really big like...tremendously huge."

Rachele rose an eyebrow. "Okay..."

Hermione stared at her hands. "I...I was wondering, well I was thinking...about looking for my parents and restoring their memories." She glanced up at her sister. "And well I thought maybe...you'd like to come with me."

Rachele stared at her, stunned. With all the choas around her, seeing her parents again after all these years had never crossed her mind. In fact, she hadn't thought about them in quite some time. But Hermione had deliberately erased their memories to protect them; if anyone deserved to reunite with them, she did.

Rachele blew on her fringe. "Well...I guess better late than ever ey?"

Hermione looked up in shock. "You mean...you'll come?"

Rachele smiled. "Why not? It was bound to happen sooner or later right?"

Hermione let out a squeal and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rachele laughed. "No prob. But listen..." She pulled away slightly. "I have a few other loose ends to take care of first. Give me a few days?"

Hermione nodded, still grinning widely. "Of course. In that case I'll stay here with Ron and his family."

Rachele smiled sympathetically, understanding her unspoken situation. _'Until her parents are found, she has nowhere else to go.'_ "I better go find Claudia then. I'll be seeing you soon?"

"You bet." Hermione said giving her a final hug.

A few minutes later, Rachele found Claudia waiting patiently by the backdoor, chatting casually to Ginny. The pair gave the red-head one last goodbye before Rachele teleported them back to the outskirts of London. Rachele decided to appear a small distance away from the house to bask in the tranquility of the countryside.

"By the way Claudia." She turned to her best friend as they trekked along the dirt road. "I haven't seen Tiger since I woke up. How is he?"

Claudia smiled. "He was with you the first few days after the war ended. But seeing you like that bothered him quite a bit, so he's probably waiting at home."

Rachele frowned. "By himself?"

Claudia shook her head. "Not all the time. I checked on him every second or third day."

Rachele smiled. "Thanks. I owe you one. Ah! Home sweet home!"

There on the hill with nothing but the valley as it's neighbour sat their luxurious house. Definitely a sight for sore eyes after the amounts of conflict they had suffered through the last several months. The two girls hiked up the gravel path, towards the front door. Rachele conjured her keys to quickly let them in. She smiled nostagically as she took it all in; everything was as she left it as though she never left. But there was still no sign of her feline companion.

"Probably konked out on my bed." She told Claudia with an eye roll. "Lazy furball."

Claudia giggled. "Go say hi then. He's missed you terribly."

Rachele smiled. "Alright, won't be a min." She beelined through the house until she came to her bedroom. She carefully opened the door and peeped inside. Just as she predicted, there was Tiger, sprawled out like a rug on her perfectly made bed. For a moment she just watched him, only realizing how much she had really missed him. She made her way over and sat by him before reaching over to softly pat his head. The sleepy tabby responded with a stretch and a purr.

" **Mmmrff...is it time for dinner?"**

Rachele laughed. "What a nice homecoming welcome."

Tiger's ears perked up at the sound of her voice. He looked up at her with bright, round yellow eyes. **"Mistress! You're awake!"**

Rachele smiled. "So people keep telling me. How are you pusscat?"

With a sad, longing meow, he lifted himself up to all fours before standing up and stretching his front paws towards her. Rachele picked him up and gave him a warm cuddle. "I'm sorry. I won't ever leave you this long again. I promise"

Tiger wrapped his paws around her neck while nuzzling her face with his. **"It's okay Mistress. I'm just happy you're home."**

"Me too Pusscat...me too." She laid down on the bed, gently stroking his back as he happily snuggled into her. Rachele closed her eyes and smiled, content with holding him close and running her fingers through his stripy fur. Eventually, with the familiar sound of Tiger's soft, resonating purrs, she allowed herself to be lulled into a deep, relaxed dreamless sleep.

At last...she was home.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Rachele is finally home and reunited with her precious kitty. What could possibly be left to write about? ;D Only one way to find out.**

 **See ya then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachele takes the liberty of visiting certain people in the search of some closure and acceptance.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight – Confrontations

Rachele cracked her knuckles determinedly, leering hard at the large double door in front of her. It's not like she was nervous, but there was no doubt the people living here would be a challenge to persuade. The previous evening over dinner, she had announced to Claudia that she intended on visiting the girl's parents. Claudia had almost choked on the potato she was eating.

"Why do you want to do that?" Claudia asked horrified.

Rachele put her fork down. "Well, maybe they care just a little that you're doing okay?"

Claudia shook her head with a frown. "They wouldn't care if I had died at Hogwarts."

"Some parents." Rachele deadpanned. "I guess I was just curious about how you turned out so different from them. Ya know...with a heart and all."

Claudia smiled. "Because they gave all their attention to Gertrude, I was mostly cared for by the servants."

Rachele gawked. "Servants? How rich are your parents?"

Claudia shrugged. "Not rich enough for their standards apparently."

Rachele leaned forward. "What would you say to paying them a visit? I've been meaning to meet them."

Claudia stared at her plate. "It's better if you go alone. If they see me they won't let either of us in."

Rachele held her hand. "If that's what you want."

Claudia looked back up. "Oh actually there's one more thing. My parents won't let just anyone in." She beckoned her to come forward. "So here's what you do..."

Bringing herself back to the present, Rachele gave a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She raised her hand and gave the door three loud knocks. Not a minute later, it was answered by a young maid.

"Can I help you miss?" She asked politely.

Rachele smiled. "Yes please. I'm here to speak to Natasha and Theodore Clarken."

There was a slight flicker of fear in the maids eyes before she gave a small curtsie. "Of course. Please wait a moment." She requested before walking away. It was a few minutes later when a tall, slim well dressed woman came to the door. She glared down at the young teenager with pure distaste like she'd smelt something rotten. Rachele could clearly see where Claudia inherited her striking golden eyes, minus the cold, murderous glow her mother possessed. So this was Natasha Clarken...lovely.

"We have no time for children." She snipped bluntly. "Be on your way."

Rachele put on a fake smile. "I'm sorry to intrude ma'am. But I'm a representative from the Ministry of Magic on behalf of employees hired by nobility such as yourself. I would like to have a word with your staff."

The older woman scoffed. "My servants do not concern you little girl. I have no businesss associating with dirty desk workers."

Rachele kept her smile on, despite the irritation building up inside her. "I promise it won't take long. I need to interview each of them and gain individual perpectives in the life of a servant. I'm just doing my job."

Natasha sneered. "Well then, it's such a shame that you'll be getting fired."

Rachele sighed. Guess it was time to resort to desperate measures. She thought back to the advice Claudia had given her.

" _So here's what you do..." Claudia began. "You'll have to take advantage of the only thing my family's ever cared about."_

" _Themselves?" Rachele said sarcastically._

 _Claudia smiled. "Status. Unless you're someone with a title, or linked to a person of a high rank, they won't care less. Whether it's rank or power, you'll have their attention."_

 _Rachele tapped her chin. "So I have to have a high status huh?" She grinned. "I have just the thing..."_

"Now get off my property, before I call security!" Natasha snarled at her. She turned her back on the teenager and was about to slam the door when Rachele spoke out.

"My grandfather would be extremely disappointed in you Mrs Clarken." She smiled when the woman halted in her tracks and looked back at her curiously.

"Grandfather?"

Rachele smiled again. "Yes ma'am. Sorry, I should've mentioned this sooner. I'm the grand-daughter of the late Albus Dumbledore."

Natasha stared wide-eyed at her. "You're related to Albus Dumbledore?" In an instant her entire persona flipped. A broad smile grew on her face and she hurried to open the door wide.

"Where are my manners? Please come in! Welcome to the wonderful house of the Clarken family! Theodore darling! We have a special guest!"

Bewildered and amused by her change in tone, Rachele stepped into the foyer which was bigger than her living room. ' _Sweet Merlin, how do people live like this?'_

Footsteps thudded briskly down the hall and Claudia's father stepped into view. He held the likeness of a strict, no nonsense gentleman. His black hair was slicked back and he had the same cruel green eyes as his eldest daughter. He was slightly on the bulky side but he held himself with great superiority. He looked upon Rachele with utter disregard.

"Who is this? Since when do we let homeless children into our home?" His voice was emotionless and cold.

Rachele rose an eyebrow. 'Homeless?' Her clothes were relatively new.

"Dear...this is...um..." She looked at the younger girl. "What is your name child?"

"Rachele Sullivan."

"Right yes! Rachele! She is Albus Dumbledore's grand-daughter! Isn't this a delight?"

Theodore didn't look so convinced. "I don't recall any record of him having grand-children. Let alone _any_ children for that matter." He glared at Rachele. "Where's your proof girl?"

Rachele smiled again. _Smart bugger._ "You won't find any record of me anywhere Mr. Clarken. Albus kept my identity hidden for personal reasons. Very few people know we're related."

Theodore's look darkened. "You won't take another step until you prove you're his grand-daughter!"

Rachele's smile vanished. "Fine...you want proof? Here!" Her eyes flashed as she projected a invisible shockwave from her body. Both adults staggered backwards in shock.

"Wha...How...Wand?" Natasha stuttered.

Rachele smirked. "Where's my wand you ask? Well actually I find those rather unnecessary."

Her demonstration may not have shown her ties to her grand-father, but it was clear to both of them this girl was someone not to be taken lightly. They now stared down at her in shock and fear, and even a hint of respect.

"Now then." Rachele smiled. "May I speak to your servants please?"

Theodore frowned. "Why would you want to waste your time with those filthy commoners?" He extended his arm. "We have a lovely home with much to show you! Surely one of your...talents...would much rather bask in the pleasures of luxury, instead of rolling around in the mud with some pigs."

Rachele's eye twitched at how he insulted such hard-working people. "I am under orders here Mr Clarken. So you can either let me do my job, or I can inform the Minister of Magic that you wasted not only my time...but his as well. And you don't want to be on his bad side do you?" She grinned at the look of panic on his face. Claudia informed her of her fathers high paying job at the Ministry and how much groveling and bribing he did to the Minister. By threatening his reputation at his work-place she could pry anything she wanted out of him.

"I-um...no." Theodore hesitated. "Servants quarters are down the stairs near the basement."

Rachele smiled and curtsied. "Thank you very much." She walked past them and down the hall, barely holding back laughter at their stunned expressions. She wandered through the mansion for a little while until she finally found the stairs leading to the basement. They were rather steep and descended down in a spiraly pattern. She tred them carefully, not wanting to disturb anyone who was working. She could hear the flurry of activity as she reached the ground floor, butlers and maids alike rushing about to accomplish their daunting tasks. They were so caught up in their business, they either ignored or didn't notice their new guest. Rachele turned into the kitchen where there was at least a dozen or more chefs slaving over hot stoves.

 _'Don't those monsters upstairs let them rest?'_

"Excuse me young lady? May I help you?"

Rachele looked up at a well dressed butler who was studying her carefully. His body was straight and stiff, and his face was a blank wall. But she could see kindness in his eyes, and as she sensed further, a gentle and compassionate soul.

She smiled. "Yes thank you. I'd like to speak to whomever is in charge."

He lifted his head slightly. "That would be me miss, I'm the head butler."

Rachele's smiled widened. "Wonderful!" She held out her hand. "I'm Rachele Sullivan! Pleasure to meet you."

The butler politely nodded. "My name is Ernest, Miss Sullivan. But it is not proper to shake the hands of the guests of our Lord and Lady."

Rachele grinned. "I'm not _technically_ their guests." She lowered her voice. "I kinda lied my face off to get down here."

Ernest rose an eyebrow. "Why would the young lady go to such decieving lengths to visit lowly servants such as us?"

She glanced around before leaning in. "I'm here on behalf of Claudia Clarken."

His eyes widened ever so slightly. 'That seemed to grab his attention.' He looked around before gesturing behind him. "Follow me." He led her into his back study, firmly closing the door behind them. They didn't see a pair of fearful eyes watch them before disappearing and racing up the stairs to report to her Ladyship.

"So Miss Sullivan..." Ernest started as he sat at his desk and her across from him. "You are acquainted with Miss Clarken. How so?"

Rachele smiled. "I met her at Hogwarts. She's my best friend."

He peered at her carefully. "I see. How did you become so close?"

"I spent years protecting her from her sister. That's how we met, ya see. I walked in on Gertrude abusing her." Rachele eyes glazed over as she thought back through her school years. "At first I just did what I could to keep her safe. It wasn't until our fifth year I found out about her parents disowning her, and that she'd been living at the school ever since."

Ernest nodded. "You know about that then."

Rachele grinned. "Of course. As soon as I found out, I didn't hesitate to take her in.

She's been living with me ever since."

Ernest smiled slightly. "It's good that she has a good friend to rely on."

Rachele looked at him curiously. "Did you know Claudia well?"

He nodded sadly. "The staff and I helped raise her since her parents wanted nothing to do with her. Of course it was only based on the conditions and scheduling that best suited them. Emotional attachment was out of the question."

Rachele smiled at him. "But you loved her anyway, didn't you?"

Ernest sighed deeply. "She grew to be such a sweet thing. Nothing like her parents or that deranged sister of hers. She was always kind to us."

Rachele nodded in agreement. "Don't forget quiet and shy. Took me a while to get her to open up around me."

Ernest looked at her in surprise. "You're saying she's out there and confident?"

Rachele laughed. "I wouldn't go that far. She's still very timid at times. But she's gained many friends and that's taught her to speak more freely."

Ernest leaned back and rested his head on his chair. "I'm happy to hear that. So happy..."

Rachele stood up. "I should be going. I have more errands to run."

Ernest rose with her, and surprisingly, held out his hand, which she took immediately. "I cannot thank you enough Miss Sullivan. Miss Clarken was alone and frightened for a very long time. We feared she wouldn't survive through these years of torture. I'm glad she has at last found a sister she deserves."

Rachele smiled. "You are most welcome. Claudia is my dearest friend, and I love her very much. I promise I'll keep her happy."

He smiled back and offered a low bow. "Then I place her in your hands. Take care of her Miss Sullivan."

Rachele waved her hand. "Enough formality. It's Rachele to you, okay? Besides...I am only Muggleborn you know." She sniggered at his shocked expression.

"Do the Lord and Lady know?"

"That I'm Muggleborn?" She snorted. "Nope."

There was a hint of amusement on his face. "I see...safe journey then, Miss Rachele."

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Sure thing." She saluted him with a wink. "See ya round Ernest." She trekked back up the many stairs leading to the main household. As she came to the main landing, she was acutely aware of how quiet it was. Deciding it was probably wise to avoid the _Lord and Lady,_ she carefully snuck through the long hall which led back to the front room. She was metres from the door when there was shriek from behind her.

"YOU! Filthy lying little piece of garbage! Get over here!"

Rachele turned startled to face Natasha whose face looked so murderous, she was sure even Voldemort would feel a little intimidated. "Uh...is there a problem ma'am?" Rachele had a inkling as to why she was so livid, but it didn't really bother her much. She did what she came to do, and she wasn't in the least bit scared of this snobbish woman.

"You LIED to us! You're not working for the Ministry! Nor are you Albus Dumbledore's grand-daughter!"

Rachele smiled. "You're half right. I don't work for the Ministry, I can't stand those idiots. And I'm actuallyAlbus's _adopted_ grand-daughter. He took me in when I was a baby and raised me. But, biologically speaking, nowhere near related." She tilted her head. "Buuut that's not the real reason you wanna kill me is it?"

Theodore stepped out from behind his wife, his face dark with rage. "You're friends with our...that-" He growled. "That shameful piece of dirt we unfortunately reprodcued.

Rachele looked at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you dare talk about Claudia that way."

"Don't speak that name in our presence!" Natasha screamed. "Claudia Clarken is DEAD! We only have one daughter, and she is our pride and joy!"

"ENOUGH!"

Two adults froze with utter fear as the house shook from the girl's raw power. Rachele stepped towards them, her eyes flickering between green and black. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to a couple of stuck up wankers bad-mouth my best friend."

Natasha looked apalled that someone dared insult her. "You insolent little...you dare address your superiors so disrespectfully!"

Rachele glared at her. "You think you're all that because you own a big house and lots of money? The only high and mighty thing about you lot is the pole rammed up your backsides!"

Theodore sneered. "Now I see, can't believe I didn't sense it earlier. Only the lowest of scum would associate themselves with that miserable good for nothing offspring." He withdrew his wand and aimed it at her throat. "Isn't that right, Mudblood?"

Rachele put a hand to her cheek. "Oh heavens, guess the secrets out then. Whatever shall I do now?" She grinned cheekily when his wife pointed her wand as well. "Uh oh...looks like I'm outnumbered."

"Get out of our house you putrid little rat!" Natasha snarled. "If we see you and that putrid little disease again, you'll be sorry!"

Rachele could tolerate being insulted; she was used to it with being Muggleborn. But after the lifetime of mistreatment these people had inflicted on Claudia, and the fact they've done nothing but tarnish her name since she knocked on their door; whatever little patience she had until then vanished in a puff of smoke. Her bright green eyes were gone, in their place two soul-less black pits. An unseen force sent the two adults across the room and pinned them high against the wall. They looked down to see the younger girl surrounded by angry writhing purple energy.

"You will listen to me very carefully. I don't care if you're the damn Queen of England. You come anywhere near Claudia or ANY of my family and I'll destroy your lives so fast you'll be on the streets before you can even blink!" Her merciless ebony eyes leered threateningly at them. "Do I make myself clear?"

Two pairs of eyes stared down at her in awe. "Crystal." Theodore gasped out next to his speechless wife. Very slowly they were gently lowered to the ground. Rachele's black orbs returned to their usual green and the purple aura disappated. Most people would tremble in terror after witnessing such immense power, but the two Clarkens reactions were quite the opposite. The moment they were on the ground, they instantly dropped to their knees.

Rachele stared at them. "What the hell are you doing?"

Theodore gazed up at her with adoration. "We apologize for angering you. Please forgive us. Take our money, as much as you like."

Rachele grimaced. "I won't accept bribes Clarken. I came to speak to the staff and I've done that." She turned her back on them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a life to get back to." Without another glance at either of them, she left, the double doors crashing behind her.

Upon returning home, Rachele sought out Claudia and left out no detail of her rather eventful visit to the Clarken mansion. Claudia profusely apologised for her parents behaviour but was quickly waved off. Rachele was used to a life-time of ridicules and discrimination just for simply being Muggleborn.

"I still can't believe their your parents." She growled. "What they said about you...Merlin Claudia, I can't even repeat it. It was awful, I've never been so angry in my life."

Claudia shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Rachele rubbed her neck. "There is one thing that weirded me out though."

Claudia looked at her curiously. "What's that?"

"When I first rocked up, your mother looked at me like I was some kind of vermin from the sewers. Then I told her I was related to Dumbledore, and suddenly I'm the bloody Duchess of Cambridge."

Claudia laughed. "I did say all that matters to them is power. You're the grand-daughter of one of the most powerful wizards in history. Nothing much beats that."

Rachele cringed. "Well...unfortunately they caught on somehow that I was lying. Still not sure how that happened."

Claudia frowned. "I think I know. My mother always submitted her Lady Maids into a sense of loyalty. Whether it was by bribery or just threats, they never ever disobey her."

Rachele furrowed her brow. "What's your point?"

"It's possible her current maid overheard you speaking with Ernest. If she did, three guesses who she reported it to."

Rachele groaned. "Oh great, bloody eavesdropper. That explains what happened next."

Claudia nodded. "Go on."

"When I came back up, I couldn't find anyone. So I thought it best if I just left. I was about to leave but your lovely mother came out of nowhere screaming all these obsceneties at me. Accused me of lying, calling me filth, blah blah blah..." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I didn't see the point of hiding anymore so I told the truth. Your father wasn't too far behind her, he was pretty angry too."

Claudia sighed. "All because you knew me."

Rachele placed an arm around her as she continued. "Wanna know the weirdest part? They knew we were friends. They knew I was Muggleborn. They were about ready to throw me to the dogs."

Claudia grinned slightly. "Then you went all 'guardian' on them."

Rachele frowned. "I'm serious Claudia. They're horrible people. The things they said were utterly despicable." She shook her head. "Then it got...freaky? I'm not sure what happened."

Claudia smiled. "I can guess. After seeing how powerful you are, they literally went to their knees and offered you money."

Rachele rose an eyebrow. "Well yeah..."

"It's exactly like I said. They worship anyone with great influence and reputation. Whether it's the Minister of Magic, or..." She gestured to Rachele. "...or a teenage girl with inmeasurable magical powers."

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Couple of arse-kissers."

Claudia gazed at her. "Rachele...what was the point? Why go through all that trouble?"

Rachele smiled. "You told me about that butler...Ernest...and the compassion he showed you. I wanted to let him know you were okay."

Claudia's smiled at her. "How is he?"

Rachele shrugged. "He's alright. He was more concerned about you." She smiled. "He's happy you have a life for yourself. Which I promised to keep that way."

Claudia leaned over to give her a hug. "Thank you."

Rachele smiled into her shoulder. "Anything for my sis."

 **(The next afternoon)**

Rachele took a deep breath as she stared at her reflection. She wore a simple green v-neck and slim black jeans. She wore her hair out, letting it cascade in long waves to the middle of her back. She released her breath with a shaky exhale. She shouldn't be nervous. This was her boyfriend's home; she'd been there before. But this was different.

The evening following the confrontation with Claudia's parents, Robert had telepathitcally invited her to a official dinner with his entire family. He told her he had spoken with his father, who insisted on meeting his son's girlfriend. He had also invited Robert's siblings who grudgingly agreed to be there.

Rachele looked over at the sound of knocking. "Come in."

Claudia walked in. "Hey. You ready?" She looked the older girl over. "You look really pretty. It'll turn Robert into a puddle."

Rachele giggled. "That's reassuring. Well I better head out." Her best friend wished her luck as she flashed away into the night.

She reappeared moments later in front of another pair of large double doors. She reached up and banged loudly with the door knocker. She chuckled at the irony of her two best friends both originating from filthy rich families. The door swung open to reveal the beaming face of Miranda Kordellus. _'Well at least one of the mothers likes me.'_ She thought bemusedly as the woman pulled her into a smothering hug.

"Rachele darling! It's been much too long! Come, come! Everyone's been dying to meet you!"

She practically dragged Rachele through the house and into their gigantic living room where they found Robert conversing with who Rachele guessed were his older siblings. His father was nowhere to found.

"Robert dearest!" Miranda called out to her youngest. "Look who's here!"

Robert looked up and smiled widely. "Rach! You're here!" He shot to his feet and hurried over to greet his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and Rachele responded enthusiastically. It had only been a couple of days since they left the Burrow, but to Rachele it had felt like an eternity since she enjoyed the warmth of his embrace.

"I'm so glad you could come." He whispered happily.

She smiled and discreetly pecked his cheek. "Me too. I missed you."

Robert backed away with a grin. "Come with me." He held her hand and gently pulled her further into the room, over to the two people waiting on the couch.

"Rachele, please meet my sister Reina..." Reina inclined her head politely but said nothing. Rachele returned the gesture respectively.

"And my brother Richard." Richard was more friendly and smoothly took Rachele's hand. "You can call me Rick, love." He gave her a wink. "You're a pretty little flower aren't ya?"

Rachele pulled back her hand with a awkward laugh. "Thanks...I guess." She noticed her boyfriend shooting his brother a dark look. "It's nice to meet you both."

"You're Muggleborn aren't you?"

Robert glared at his sister's blunt statement. "Reina! Not now!"

Rachele turned to her with a hand on his arm. "Yes. I am. I have nothing to hide from any of you."

Rick grinned approvingly. "Muggleborn, Shmuggleborn...I like her. You're a lucky bugger little brother. She's definitely a keeper." He waggled his eyebrows at Rachele.

Robert sighed. "Yeah sure...thanks Rick. Just please stop hitting on my girlfriend."

Rachele smiled. "Relax Robbie, I can handle him."

"So you're the Muggleborn tramp I've heard about."

Rachele rose an eyebrow at the person that just walked in. He was the spitting image of Robert with the exception of subtle grey streaks through his dark hair, and his look of repugnance as he locked eyes with her.

"Father!" Robert growled. "Don't be rude! She's our guest!" He was halted by a gentle hand on his elbow.

"It's okay Robbie." Rachele reassured him before walking over to the older man. "Good evening Mr Kordellus. I am Rachele Sullivan. It's a pleasure to finally meet Robbie's father. I've heard good things about you."

All she got was a glare. "Is this what you do to rich families girl? Kiss up to them?"

Rachele smiled. "Course not. I don't kiss arses of idiots with god complexes."

Robert gawked at his girlfriend in shock; no one had ever spoken to his father that way and gotten away with it. Behind him, Reina looked purely horrified while Rick was failing to hold back his snickering.

Before her husband could explode, Miranda stepped inbetween them. "I apologise for that unnecessary episode Rachele. This is my husband, and Robert's father, Jacob Kordellus." She turned to Jacob. "Darling...you know this is your son's lady love, so please make an effort. Okay?"

Jacob scoffed. "I'm not making any effort until I know this blood-tarnished child can prove herself worthy of dating Robert."

Rachele's eyebrows shot up. "Prove myself?"

Robert stepped in front of her, waving his hands frantically. "Father please. Don't don't do anything rash. You'll regret it."

Rachele looked at her boyfriend. "What are you talking about?"

Jacob held his head up. "This family has held a tradition for centuries; when an outsider wants to marry someone within our family. They must first prove they are worthy to be a life-long partner."

Rachele shrugged. "Alright. What must I do then?"

Jacob grinned. "You must accept any request given by one of the parents. No matter what it is." He pointed at her. "And I will be the one to challenge you!"

Rachele blinked. "Okay...what's the challenge then?"

Robert laughed nervously. "Really Father...this isn't necessary. You don't have to do this."

Jacob ignored him. "I, Jacob Carson Kordellus, challenge you, Rachele...uh..."

"Elizabeth." Rachele told him.

"...Rachele Elizabeth Sullivan...to a magical duel!"

Robert face-palmed. "Merlin what a nightmare."

Rachele smirked. "Okay then. I accept."

Rick laughed. "You got guts girl!"

Reina glared. "Shut up idiot. I think she's a fool. Father is the best magic user in our family. She won't last ten seconds."

Robert overheard her comment and cringed. _'More like_ _ **he**_ _won't last ten seconds. They have no idea.'_ He leaned over to Rachele. "Go easy on him please."

Rachele smiled. "I will if he behaves."

Miranda sighed dramatically. "Can't we at least have dinner first?"

Jacob grinned excitedly. "Later. I must teach this girl a little lesson on respect."

Rachele gave him a dull look. "Gonna have to earn my respect, mate."

He glared. "Follow me. We'll use the gymnasium."

Rachele followed him, feeling amused. This was just meant to be a simple dinner. Now she has to duel her boyfriend's father? How things have escalated. He led her into a wide rectangular room. There was basic work-out gear scattered through the centre, which Jacob moved aside with a simple flick of his wand. There were several other contraptions around the room, but Rachele was drawn to the many various melee weapons mounted on the side wall. She smiled deviously as an idea came to her.

Robert, his mother and siblings all gathered around the viewing window in the next room. Miranda noticed the nervous expression on her son's face.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure he won't hurt her too badly."

Robert glanced at her. "I'm not worried about Rachele getting hurt. Dad doesn't know what he's up against."

Miranda frowned. "Is there something about her you haven't told us?"

He jerked his head towards the gym. "Watch and you'll find out."

Back inside, Jacob instructed Rachele to stand still so he could get himself into position. He walked precisly twenty metres before whipping around with his wand raised. "Only two rules in this battle! First; You may use any weapon or tool you like!" He didn't see the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. "Second; The battle ends when one person surrenders! Understood?"

Rachele nodded and folded her arms. "Got it. Ready when you are."

Jacob noted her gesture and smiled to himself. "Cocky little girl. Doesn't even have her wand out yet."

Reina watched this with a confused frown. "What's wrong with her? Why doesn't she arm herself? Stupid child."

Robert didn't answer even though he knew the answer perfectly well. _'She's already armed.'_ He thought bemusedly.

"Get ready!" Jacob yelled. "Three...! He gripped his wand.

Rachele didn't move.

"Two...!"

She remained still.

"One! BEGIN!" He opened his mouth to cast a spell but suddenly froze, his wand hovering over his head. He tried moving, but found himself rooted to the spot. _'What? Why can't I move?'_ His breath hitched when he felt a sharp metal edge press against his throat. Forcing his eyes downwards, he saw it was a sword floating in mid-air and positioned directly underneath his neck. _'How is this...?'_ He looked across at Rachele and felt shock course through him.

She hadn't moved a single muscle. Her stance was firm, her arms were still folded and her face was stoic and unmoving. He risked a look into her green orbs and felt a chill run up his spine. They weren't blinking, and they were piercing right into his skull. They held such precise focus, with the likeness of a eagle locking onto it's prey.

Jacob could only stare in amazement. _'Was this her? Is she the reason I'm unable to move? Is she controlling the sword? But how...? What power is this?'_

Back in the viewing room, Robert gave a careless shrug. "I told him it was a bad idea." Everyone else was watching the events unfold with utter bewilderment. Miranda held a hand over her mouth, Reina had a look of total disbelief while Rick was practically beaming with admiration.

"Dude! Who is this chick? That was like two seconds!" He turned to Robert. "What _was_ that?"

Robert turned away with a sigh. "Let's go have dinner. We'll explain it then." He glanced back. "If it's what she wants."

Back in the gym, Rachele slowly walked over to her opponent with her hands locked behind her back. "So...do you yield?"

Jacob flinched when the blade pressed closer. He refused to show weakness, but even he knew when to surrender. He stubbornly looked away from her. "Fine. You win this time." The sword shifted away from him and floated back to it's sheath on the wall. He felt a presence wash over him and found he was able to move again.

Rachele smiled. "Great. Let's go find the others then." She bounced away towards the exit, most likely to find Robert.

Jacob stayed where he was as he watched her retreating figure. _'Rachele Sullivan...who the hell are you?'_

Suffice to say, the tension at dinner was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife. Rachele, however, was none the wiser to the awkward atmosphere and happily tucked into her meal. Robert picked at his food while secretly observing his father's behaviour. The poor man was suffering a major shock from the challenge, and not just from losing to a teenage girl. No one dared comment on what they witnessed and Robert was content to keep it that way. All he wished was for Rachele to be accepted for who she was. Magic or not.

The unnerving silence was cut off by an owl flapping into the room and landing on a nearby perch. It was a handsome brown and black owl with sharp amber eyes.

"That's Simon's owl." Reina said, politely excusing herself from the table. She walked over and plucked the letter from the owl's grip.

"That's her fiance." Robert told Rachele with an eye roll. "He's the reason we never see her anymore."

Rachele smiled. "It's not a bad thing. She's allowed to have her own life. I mean, she is marrying this guy."

Robert shrugged. "I guess."

Another sound went off, this time a ringing of a phone. Rick also excused himself, pulling out a mobile from his pocket as he left the room.

Rachele rose an eyebrow. "Why does he have a phone?"

Robert smiled. "Rick lives in the Muggle world. His girlfriend is a Muggle."

Rachele beamed. "Good for him!" She grinned. "That's why he's okay with us."

He chuckled. "It's also why him and Dad don't get on."

Rachele suddenly let out a yawn. "Merlin I'm sorry. I'm suddenly feeling drowsy. What time is it?"

"It's almost eight, my dear." Miranda answered.

Rachele stretched. "Wow already? I need to be getting home." She smiled at her boyfriend. "Walk me out?"

Robert stood and pulled her chair up as she rose to her feet. "Of course." He said offering her his hand. She took it, threading their fingers together as he led her to the front door, his parents close behind them.

Rachele gave a polite bow. "Thank you for your hospitality. I had a lovely time."

Miranda waved her hand. "Don't be so formal dear! Come give us a hug!" She pulled the girl in before she could object and squeezed her tightly. "You are welcome here anytime!"

Rachele struggled as she gasped for air. "Can't...breathe."

Robert saw her predicament and pulled his mother off her. "Watch it Mum, don't suffocate her." He checked over his girlfriend who assured him she was okay.

Miranda laughed. "I'm sorry, I get a little excited sometimes."

Robert glowered. "We noticed."

Rachele turned to Jacob, who just stared at her blankly. She offered him a curtsie. "I apologise for any contention I might've caused. I appreciate the time you gave to organise dinner for me."

Jacob shrugged and looked away. He didn't hate her anymore, but it would be a while before he warmed up to her. Miranda pulled her husband away which finally left the two teenagers alone.

Robert gazed down at her sadly. "Do you have to leave?"

Rachele slid her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. Just a little worn out from today _and_ yesterday."

Robert frowned. "What happened yesterday?"

She sighed loudly. "Visited Claudia's family."

He flinched. "That can't have gone over too well."

Rachele tilted her head side-to-side. "Eehhh it was...different. And bloody annoying."

Robert chuckled. "How did Claudia handle it?"

She waved her hand. "Oh no, she didn't come with me. Her parents want nothing to do with her."

Robert frowned. "Poor Claudia. Can't imagine being disowned by my family like that."

Rachele rested her forehead against his. "That's why we're her family now."

Robert hugged her tightly. "We sure are."

Rachele smiled sadly. "I have to go."

Robert sighed. "I know..."

They leaned in and touched lips. It didn't take long for the kiss to evolve into a passionate make out session. A minute later, they pulled away breathlessly.

"I'll see you in a few days." Rachele breathed.

Robert gazed into her eyes. "Promise?"

She kissed him once more. "Promise."

He kissed her forehead "I love you Gryffindor."

She smiled at the endearing nickname, remembering the distant memory when he first gave it to her. "I love you too." She reluctantly backed away while holding his hand. "Bye Robbie..." And she was gone. Robert remained where he was for a long time; his gaze never leaving the spot his girlfriend just stood, wishing she would reappear and stay with him forever.

"Bye..."

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **So there you have it. Rachele spends her fair share of time meeting both Claudia and Robert's families. Please let me know what you all think of both sides.**

 **One more chapter to go!**

 **See ya then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been a long ride writing, editing and posting this fanfiction. It's taken me a while but I'm finally coming to the end of an era.**

 **Enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Family

When Rachele returned home, she was pleasantly surprised to find a unexpected visitor sitting on her couch talking to her roommate. She could instantly tell by the untamed locks from the back that it was her twin sister.

"Hey sis."

Hermione turned and beamed. "Rachele! About time!"

Rachele cocked an eyebrow. "Were you waiting here long?"

She grinned. "An hour or so. Claudia here's been entertaining me."

"That's nice. So what'd ya want."

Hermione pouted. "So rude. But anyways." She linked her fingers together. "I was wondering if I could ask you for that favour."

Rachele sighed. "Aaaaww right now? I just got hoooome."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not right this second. I was planning on crashing here so we can just head out first thing."

Rachele flopped down next to her. "I suppooose. How early did you wanna head out?"

"As soon as possible. I'm pretty anxious to find them."

Claudia was glancing between them. "What's this favour she's asking you?"

Rachele looked at her. "She wants my help finding her...sorry... _our_ parents tomorrow."

Claudia was surprised. "Are you sure your ready? You haven't seen them in eighteen years."

Rachele shrugged. "I don't see the harm now that the Voldemort's gone. They're not in any danger anymore."

Hermione smiled. "My thoughts exactly. By the way do they remember you?"

Rachele looked thoughtful. "They should. I didn't alter their memories in any way."

Hermione squealed. "They'll be so excited to see you! Oh I can't wait!"

Claudia smiled. "Hope it all goes well for you guys."

Rachele grinned amusedly at her twins animated gestures. Even though deep inside, she couldn't erase the small jolt of nerves. Yeah, she really hoped it went well too...

The next morning she was abruptly woken by Hermione pouncing on her and shaking her vigorously. "Wake up sis! Today's the daaaaay!"

Rachele sat up with a groan. "Alright, alright I'm up." She glared daggers at her sisters hyperactive state. "How can you be so bloody chipper at this damn hour?"

Hermione grinned. "Why wouldn't I be? It's a fantastically brilliant day!"

Rachele yawned as she headed over to her dresser for fresh clothes. "Uh huh...I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"Okay!"

She gave her body and hair a thorough washing, stepped out and quickly dressed. She used magic to dry her hair since she knew Hermione was anxious to get going. She tied it up in her usual ponytail as she exited the bathroom and headed to the living room where her sister was waiting patiently. She made sure to leave a note for her still sleeping roommate before leading them out the front door.

"Okay..." She turned to Hermione. "You said you managed to track down where they're staying."

Hermione smiled. "It wasn't easy, but yeah I did." At Rachele's pointed look her smile grew. "They're in Sydney, Australia."

Rachele's jaw dropped. "Seriously? Man it's been a while since I've been there."

Hermione stared. "You've been there?"

Rachele nodded. "Yeah, Albus took me there once as a kid."

Hermione grinned. "Great! You should know you're way around then!"

"Uh...well not really, it's been like ten years but-"

"Oh nonsense! You'll be fine!"

Rachele sighed. "Fine let's go." She held out her arm which Hermione took, before transporting them away to the far away Land Down Under.

Hermione gazed up in awe at the large structure. "Wow...I've seen pictures but...wow..." She pulled a camera out of seemingly thing air. "This is great! Wait til Harry and Ron see!"

Rachele let out an exasperated sigh. She had just happened to teleport them directly near the Sydney Opera House. That was fifteen minutes ago and her sister had yet to quit gawking at it. "Hermione we're not here to be tourists. We gotta find mum and dad, remember?"

"Alright fine." Hermione pouted, putting her camera away. "But we have to come back."

Rachele sniggered. "Sure thing. Now, do you know their address?"

Hermione gave her a look. "Course not. Kinda why I needed your help."

Rachele nodded. "Aaahh, gotcha. Well it'll be a little difficult. I find people based on their energy signatures. The most recent I've seen them, the stronger the sense is." She huffed. "It's been eighteen years so the memory of their aura has faded a lot."

Hermione listened carefully. "But you still have a little don't you."

Rachele wobbled her hand. "Barely...a little. Hopefully enough to pinpoint their location." She closed her eyes and dug deep into her subconscious. She searched for any specific memory dating back to her first six months on the earth. And there it was, a tiny flicker of recognition from her long forgotten past. She was there, along with a baby Hermione, and a hazy image of two adults standing over them. She focused on them, clinging onto whatever familiar sensation her younger self felt. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by a strong pull in her heart, a powerful emotion that only a loving parent was capable of giving. Holding it tightly in her mind, her eyes snapped open.

"Got it!"

Hermione gazed at her with concern. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry."

Rachele reached up and wiped her eyes, surprised to find a hint of tears clinging to her lashes. "Oh...weird."

Hermione smiled softly. "You felt it didn't you? The love that comes with having parents."

Rachele sighed. "I know Albus loved me. But that was different...stronger."

"Because you're a part of them; their blood. It connects us, all of us through many generations. That's why I'm positive they'll remember you. Parents, especially mothers, never forget."

Rachele felt a lump in her throat. "Yeah...not quite the same when you adopt someone."

Hermione put an arm around her. "Hey...Dumbledore loved you more than anything. You were lucky to grow up with a wonderful father figure."

Rachele smiled. "Thanks. I mean it." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, let's go before I lose track of them."

Hermione grabbed her arm. "Ready when you are."

The twin sisters gazed in wonder at the house in front of them. It wasn't much, but it was quaint and peaceful for a middle-aged couple. It was a small, two story duplex, with soft lavender walls and a paternized silver balcony.

"It's cute." Rachele commented. "I'm half expecting a dozen cats to appear."

Hermione laughed. "That's for spinsters, and our parents are both married. Why would they need more cats?"

Rachele looked at her. "Don't they have Crookshanks?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I felt it was too dangerous dragging him into the war. So I sent him to stay with them."

"Did you poof his memory too?"

She shook her head. "No, he knew what I was asking. He's a smart boy." She looked at her sister. "I'm surprised you let Tiger stick around."

Rachele shrugged. "He's my companion more than my pet, he does what he wants." She stretched her fingers. "So, shall we say hello?"

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me go in first. I wanna give you a good introduction."

Rachele shrugged. "Whatever works for you." She hid behind the wall just as Hermione rapped on the door four times. A minute later it opened, revealing a middle-aged woman with shoulder-length brown curly hair and kind brown eyes. It was obvious who Hermione took after in the family.

"Hello. Are you Monica Wilkins?"

Rachele's eyebrows shot up in realization. Hermione didn't just erase their memories; she _altered_ them.

"Yes, young lady. How can I help you?"

"I have some important news for your and your husband, regarding your family."

The older woman looked surprised. "Oh really? Is anything the matter?"

Hermione smiled. "No ma'am, but it does hold some urgency. May I come in?"

She stepped aside. "Of course. Come in, I'll just fetch my husband. Wendell! We have visitors!" Hermione gave Rachele a 'I can't believe that worked' shrug as she followed her inside. Rachele sniggered as she leaned casually against the wall. Nothing left but to wait.

 **(Inside)**

Hermione took in her parent's new home. The interior was just as lovely. The walls were a flawless white, with oval windows on the far side. The floors were a smooth wooden tile pattern. There was a long couch against the right wall with a reasonbly sized television sitting opposite it. There were other minor decorations such as various paintings, pot plants in a few corners and a simple white rug stretched out in the centre. She couldn't deny they had simple, yet explicit taste.

"Please make yourself at home." Mrs Wilkins entered the room with a slightly taller man trailing behind her. She gestured to him with a smile. "This is my husband, Wendell Wilkins. Dear, this lovely young woman has some news to share with us."

Wendell held out his hand. "Lovely to meet you. Under good circumstances I hope."

Not wasting any time, Hermione pulled out her wand, confusing them both. "I apologize if this startles you. But please, remain still." She pointed it at them and began mumbling to herself, the end of her wand glowing slightly. The older couples eyes glazed over while she spoke her incantation. When she was finished, Hermione pocketed her wand and waited.

The woman was first; she blinked back into focus and looked around her. "What just happened? Where-?" She stopped mid-sentance when she laid eyes on the young girl. She looked at her with a mixture of shock and relief.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes. "Hi mum..."

"Oh my baby!" Mother and daughter both cried joyfully as they clung tightly to each other. A moment later, her father joined them, also having remembered his precious daughter.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione sniffed. "I should've told you. I just wanted to protect you."

"It's alright sweetheart." Her father assured her. "We understand. We're so proud of you."

Hermione slowly back away. "Actually...there's one more thing." She took a deep breath. "I met someone at school. A girl. Um..."

Her mother patted her shoulder. "Honey...it's okay if you've changed preferences. We won't judge you."

Hermione was horrified. "Oh heavens NO! That's NOT what I meant! Besides I'm dating Ron now!"

Mrs Granger beamed. "Oh that's wonderful darling!" She ignored her husband who was hooting with laughter.

Hermione glared. "It's not funny dad!"

He grinned. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Was pure gold."

She groaned. "Anyway, this girl I met. We've known each other since First Year. She was in Gryffindor too. She's one of my best friends."

Her mother looked intrigued. "You've never mentioned this girl before."

Hermione rubbed her neck. "Yeeeahh...about that. Well, she has a complicated past so she had to keep her identity hidden for a while."

"So why now?" Mr Granger asked.

Hermione smiled. "The wars over. Harry killed Voldemort."

Her parents beamed with delight. "That's wonderful!"

"So she wanted to start over. Make a fresh start with her family."

Mrs Granger studied her closely. "What's your point dear. Do we know this girl?"

Hermione smiled knowingly. "As a matter of fact...you do." She turned and called out. "You can come in now!"

They heard the front door open and light footsteps slowly coming their way. A shadowy figure appeared in the doorway and hesitated slightly.

"I dunno about this Hermione. I can come back later."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be a chicken. Get out here."

Mrs Granger watched this mystery figure quietly. There was something about her voice that was achingly familiar; but she couldn't figure out why. But when the girl moved into the light, there was no denying who this young woman was. Eighteen years ago, she had two children, faternal twin girls. But fate was cruel and one was taken away. The last memory she had of her daughter was her contagious laughter so full of life, and bright innocent eyes that glimmered like emeralds. Her happy voice telling her mummy and daddy how much she loved them. The very next morning, their hearts were broken from the unexplainable message she had left them, an echo of her voice left hovering in the air.

 _'I'm sorry Mummy and Daddy, but I have to go now. Please don't be angry. I want you to stay alive. Don't tell Hermione she has a sister. It's better that way. I'll come back. I promise. I love you Mummy. I love you Daddy. Please don't forget me.'_

Mrs Granger choked out a sob. That was the last time she had heard her little girl's voice. After that, there had been no trace she even existed...until now. She took in the mature young woman that stood before her. She held the same chocolate brown locks (minus the purple tips of course), and the same shining green eyes. The child-like innocence was gone, replaced by years of experience from living in the world. But there was no mistaking it, this was her daughter; this was Rachele Elizabeth Granger.

She held out her hands, tears streaming down her face. "Rachele...my little girl..."

Rachele smiled nervously. "Um...hi..." She wasn't sure what to do. She started somewhat when she felt two soft hands cup her cheeks. She gazed straight into her mothers loving brown eyes.

Mrs Granger smiled. "Look at you, you've grown so beautiful."

Rachele blushed. "I-...Thank you..." The compliment was so sincere, she couldn't help feeling flustered.

Mr Granger stepped forward grinning. "I agree. You've become quite the looker. Bet ya have to beat off boys with a stick."

Rachele shrugged modestly. "Never really been a problem." She was startled when her mother began crying again. "Um...are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I've just missed you. It's hard when you miss the chance to watch your child grow up."

Rachele felt incredibly guilty. "I'm sorry...but I didn't have a choice."

Her father frowned. "Maybe you can explain why. Your mother was heart-broken when you disappeared. It's been hard on us both for years."

Rachele looked down in shame. "I was trying to protect you. Not just from the war...but from Voldemort himself."

Hermione stepped forward. "Maybe we should all sit down. This is gonna take a while to explain."

The family of four made themselves comfortable on the couches before Rachele told them everything from the very minute she left home. Her parents were relieved she at least found a father figure to look up to, but were saddened by her pain at the time of his death. Hermione joined in with telling the stories of their years together at school, proclaiming proudly of the countless times Rachele had saved their lives. They spoke of Claudia, and the conflicts with her family and how close Rachele had become with the shy Hufflepuff girl. Hermione teasingly told them about Robert and the long torturous years the boy waited for Rachele to return his feelings. Mrs Granger was beyond delighted both daughters had found their true loves, while Mr Granger insisted on having a word with both boys. ("You've met Ron before, Dad." "Not as your boyfriend I haven't!") It was then Rachele explained the history of her magic and the destiny that awaited her. How she would outlive everyone and spend decades roaming the earth to watch over all of humanity.

Mr Granger looked dumbstruck. "Two hundred? Bit extreme isn't it?"

Rachele shrugged. "Just how it is."

Mrs Granger was mortified. "But what about you, sweetheart? Won't you be lonely?"

Rachele smiled. "Of course I will. But I've already accepted that's how it is. Not much I can do about it."

Mrs Granger pulled her into a comforting hug. "Darling girl. So full of courage. I'm so proud of you my daughter."

Rachele felt the tears forming again and this time, returned the hug in full. She could feel the maternal warmth spread through her heart and she snuggled closer to drink it all in. She hadn't realised how much she craved this feeling. She felt her fathers strong hand and glanced at him.

"Is this why you ran away? Because of this magic of yours?"

Rachele nodded, her face still buried in her mothers shoulder. "Voldemort knew of my kind, and figured out the chronological timing of my birth. Luckily he didn't know exactly what family I was born to. He had no clue who I was. But he knew what my potential would be in the future, so he was determined to kill me as an infant." She backed away to gaze at them both. "The night I ran away, I had a vision of him and what his intentions were. If he figured out my identity, no doubt he would've wiped out my entire family." She looked down at her lap. "I didn't know what else to do. I hadn't matured into my powers yet and there was no time to run."

She heard her mother sigh. "Well...sounds to me like we owe you our lives."

Rachele looked up in shock. "You're not mad?"

Mr Granger chuckled. "Of course not honey, that was a big sacrifice to make. It can't have been easy."

Hermione grinned. "Told ya they'd be cool with it."

Rachele smiled. "I wanted to come back, several times. Just get a glimpse of your faces." She laughed. "I actually did see you once." At their surprised faces she explained. "Do you remember going to that bookstore in Diagon Alley, right before second year? That try-hard Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books."

Mr Granger rolled his eyes. "Bloody nutcase he was. Dunno why you were charmed so easily by him." He said pointedly at Hermione who blushed with embarrasment."

Mrs Granger hushed him. "Of course we do dear."

Rachele smiled sheepishly. "I saw you talking to Arthur Weasley."

Mr Grangers' jaw dropped. "And you didn't say anything?"

She looked away. "Believe me...it was the hardest thing I had to do." She nudged her sister. "Even Hermione had no clue at that stage."

Mrs Granger smiled at her first daughter. "When do you find out?"

Hermione looked at her mother. "Just under a year ago, during the Horcrux hunt. She thought it best after she discovered I erased your memories."

"I just felt bad!" Rachele said. "You didn't have any family left!"

Hermione laughed. "It's fine, I'm glad you told me."

Rachele let out a 'ha!' "You didn't take it so well the first time!"

Hermione looked affronted. "Can you blame me? It was a bloody bombshell! Six years of friendship and then BAM! Hey guess what we're sisters!"

Rachele stuck out her tongue. "Well excuse me for coming clean _sister._ "

Hermione lunged forward and pulled her into a headlock. "You're excused! But you're still a knucklehead!" She laughed as she gave her a noogie.

"HEY! So not cool! Lemme go!" Rachele growled

"Yield!"

"Hell no!"

"Then I guess you're stuck then.

"Arrghh! Screw you!"

"Aaww love you too sis."

Mrs Granger watched her two daughters with pride and amusement. She would always regret them not spending their childhoods together, but from the looks of things, they had an entire lifetime to make up for it. And this time, she was able to be a part of it.

Mr Granger laughed heartedly at the girl's antics. He too was ecstatic his family was finally together after years of seperation. His youngest daughter was more or less a stranger, but she was still the same energetic little girl he used to give piggy-back rides to. He was looking forward to the upcoming years where he could discover her for the second time, and understand who she really was.

It was well into the afternoon when Rachele decided to head home. She explained she felt antsy leaving Claudia alone for too long. Hermione had chosen to spend the night with her parents to catch up with them a bit more, and also explore the city of Sydney. They gathered around the front door to give their goodbyes.

"This was fun." Rachele grinned. "Let's do it again."

Mrs Granger held her arms out. "Come here sweetie. Give mamma a hug."

Rachele rolled her eyes but obliged. "Easy there mum, not six months old anymore."

Mrs Granger cupped her cheeks. "You'll always be my baby."

Hermione smirked. "You are the youngest."

Rachele glared. "Not gonna let me hear the end of that, are you?

Hermione stuck her tongue out "Nope. Never."

Rachele huffed. "Yeah well...I'm taller!"

"Alright girls that's enough." Mr Granger cut in with a chuckle. "You take care young lady." He told Rachele.

She saluted. "Aye, aye!" She backed away a few steps. "Hey you guys wanna see something awesome?"

Her parents looked confused while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, geez here we go." They watched her give a cheeky grin before she was enveloped by her usual amythest flames. Two figures jumped back in fright.

"Goodness!" Mrs Granger exclaimed.

"Woah...that was rather thrilling." Mr Granger said, stunned.

Hermione gave a huff and walked back inside. "She's just showing off."

Mr Granger followed her with a mocking smirk. "Sooounnds liike soommeonne's jeaallouuss."

Hermione scoffed. "Am not!"

Mrs Granger smiled endearingly as she listened to them playfully bicker. She had a loving husband, two perfect children and a promising life ahead of her. And in that one blissful moment, the hole she felt in her heart eighteen years ago...was finally full again.

 **(Two days later)**

 _'Ding dong'_

"I'll get it!" Claudia's voice called out. There was muffled footsteps, a door opening and a surprised, 'oh hi!'. She let the unknown guest inside and called across the house.

"Rachele! Robert's here!"

Rachele put down the book she was reading with a smile. "Coming!" She walked out and hurried over to her boyfriend. "Robbie!"

Robert greeted her with a hug and a kiss. "There's my girl."

She smiled brightly. "What do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" She caught a glance of Claudia sneaking back to her room at the corner of her eye.

He gestured behind her. "Can we talk in there?"

"Sure thing." She led him by the hand into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. "Is everything okay?" She asked, approaching him. "It's not like you to pop by without notice."

Robert shrugged. "I missed my girlfriend. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

Rachele sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Flattery will get you everywhere Kordellus." She said slyly.

Robert laughed. "Part of my charm. How'd it go with your parents?"

Rachele beamed. "Really well! My mother was exceptionally affectionate. As soon as she saw me it was all hugs, tears, all out an emotional roller coaster."

Robert smiled. "And your father?"

Rachele laughed. "He's a crack up. He likes to tease. By the way he wants to meet you."

Robert was taken back. "What? Why?"

She grinned. "You're dating his daughter. He's curious about the sort of man you are."

He scratched the back of his head. "Damn...is this is how you felt when Dad challenged you?"

Rachele shrugged. "Who's to say? I didn't really care. I just did what he asked to humour him."

Robert laughed. "You're amazing you know that?"

She didn't answer as she watched him through hooded eyes. An overwhelming desire that remained dormant for months, rose up like a active volcano. With no power to restrain herself, she lifted herself up and straddled her boyfriends lap before grabbing his face and smashing her lips against his.

Robert was thrown back by his girlfriend's bold move, he knew her to be the forward type but this was the last thing he expected. But he quickly surrendered to her advances and deepened their lustful lip-lock. When she felt him respond, she gently pushed his shoulders down so he was lying flat on his back. Without breaking their kiss, they shuffled backwards so Robert was lying across her several pillows.

"So..." Robert started inbetween kisses. "Not that I'm not (kiss) enjoying this, but...(kiss) is everything okay?"

Rachele pulled back lightly, her eyes filled with ravenous hunger. "Fine, why?"

"Well uh...you do know where this is going right?"

Rachele grinned. "Course I do. It's why I started." She leaned down to kiss him again.

Robert held her back for a moment. "Are you absolutely sure?" He gulped when she bent close to his ear.

"Do you remember our first time?" She asked alluringly. He nodded shakily. "I said I wanted to wait til after the war _and_ you can go as hard as you want." He nodded again, his throat feeling unusually dry. "Well it's over now...and I'm not waiting another second. _I want you to take me._ "

With that one command, Robert's nerves became non-existent. With a low growl, he flipped them over so he was hovering over her. He gazed with naked passion down at his lover, her loving green eyes glowing back at him. Taking that as a confirmation, he brought their bodies together and claimed her lips with his own.

* * *

Two bodies lay flushed together panting heavily, finally exhausted after a several-hour session of love making. Robert rolled off his girlfriend and collapsed next to her. "Damn...that was... _wow._ "

Rachele leaned over and propped herself up onto his chest. "You can say that again." She breathed. "You're a bloody machine Kordellus."

Robert grinned up at her. "Not so bad yourself Gryffindor." He rested his hands on her back, lazily tracing her wing tattoo with his finger. "Was worth waiting for."

Rachele smirked. "Makes the first time look pitiful ey?"

He laughed. "You can say that again." He looked at her curiously. "You did put that charm on yourself right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. Relax that pretty face of yours." There was a slight pause until she spoke again. "Say Robbie?"

He smiled. "Yes Gryffindor?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something...for a while actually."

"Shoot."

"Well..." She drew circles on his chest with her finger. "..this might be kinda random but...why were you sorted into Slytherin?"

Robert rose a curious eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

She grinned. "I was remembering way back in First Year, when we were being sorted. I remember watching you sitting on the stool with the sorting hat."

Robert chuckled. "Yeah, good old days they were."

She smiled. "When you were placed in Slytherin, I was majorly confused. I could see the good whole-hearted person you were. So it made no sense why the hat sent you there."

Robert sighed, resting his arms behind his head. "It's true. At first the hat offered to place me in Ravenclaw. But I persuaded him to switch it to Slytherin."

Rachele looked at him in surprise. "You chose to be sorted there? Why?"

"For starters, it's been a long standing tradition in my family and I didn't want to disappoint my parents."

Rachele nodded. "That's understandable."

"The other reason was a bit more involved." He lowered his right arm to rest it on her hip. "I thought maybe if I was in Slytherin, and made friends with people in other houses it would accelerate the process in uniting the school." He sighed. "Was very difficult with all the prejudice aimed at us."

Rachele beamed proudly. "That's amazing though! You were very selfless to make that choice. And besides..." She kissed him gently. "...It all worked out didn't it? One of your best friends is a Hufflepuff and your girlfriend is a Gryffindor. I'd say your plan worked wouldn't you say?"

Robert laughed. "Just missing the Ravenclaw."

Rachele grinned. "Well not all plans are perfect." She sat up and stretched, giving him a full view of her upper torso. "I'm getting kinda hungry." She gathered her hair and flipped it over one shoulder, shooting him a sexy grin. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

Robert gazed in awe at the goddess in front of him. "Oh...uh..." He gulped audibly at her alluring hair flip. "S-sure."

They helped dress each other before heading towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. They fetched Claudia from her room when it was time to eat. As they ate, Rachele rose a curious eyebrow at the furious blush on her best friend's face.

"You okay Claudia?"

The younger girl nodded, not looking at her. "Yup." She squeaked.

Rachele leered at her until she clamped her hand over her mouth, mortified. "Oh no! Claudia I'm so sorry!"

Robert looked confusingly between the two girls. "What's wrong?"

Rachele shot him a specific look, gesturing her head to the other girl. _'She heard us'._ She discreetly mouthed at him.

Robert felt a blush creep up his neck. "Oh...bugger..." He was at a loss of words so chose wisely to focus on his meal.

Rachele cautiously touched Claudia's hand. "Oh Claudia, I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me."

Claudia peeked up into a pair of guilty, puppy dog eyes. She allowed a small smile. "It's okay Rach." She spoke in a tiny voice. "Really...it's okay."

Rachele shook her head. "No its not! I should've been more considerate and put a silencing charm up."

Claudia shrugged. "You can do that next time."

Rachele's face went scarlet. "Well uh...sure...I guess." She looked at Robert but his face was redder than hers.

Claudia giggled. "You guys are adorable."

Rachele grumbled . "You're a damn tease Claudia." She muttered.

Robert smiled, now over his embarassment. Life was good, and very soon he hoped it would be perfect. All he needed was a certain someone's consent. He smiled secretly as he touched a hand to his jeans, a small velvet box nestled carefully inside his pocket.

 **( A week later )**

The sounds of light chatter and care-free laughter rang around a long, overpacked table. It was a clear, cloudless summers day, perfect for friends and family to gather together. With the war now over, Mrs Weasley had wanted to officially celebrate with a pot-luck lunch in her own backyard. She invited everyone she could think of; The Grangers, Robert, Claudia, Harry, Luna, Neville, Bill and Fleur, Hagrid, McGonagall and other teachers from Hogwarts and many more. She even needed to expand the area to fit the vast multitude of people. The options of food was endless; guests were encouraged to bring their own plate to be able to feed every mouth.

Rachele sat between Robert and Claudia, alternating between shoveling food in her mouth and taking in the scene around her. She took special note of all the loving couples that were scattered around. Ginny was sitting on her boyfriend's lap and playfully dangling grapes above his mouth. Harry would try and trap the piece of fruit with his teeth then whine sorely when she plopped it into her own mouth.

Ron and Hermione were absorbed in intimate conversation with eachother. Every few seconds the former would attempt to pinch some of her food to which she'd briskly slap his hand away.

The Grangers were chatting animatedly to Arthur and Molly Weasley, Rachele was glad that her and Ginny's parents got along so swimmingly.

Looking around further, she found her stripy familiar frolicking around with a fuzzy orange mass racing after him. Tiger and Crookshanks remained close buddies all through the years. Rachele even heard Tiger was planning on introducing his mate to his always-travelling sister Molly. That was a union she definitely did not want to miss out on.

She then looked to Claudia, who had brought along a thick potions book and was buried nose deep in it. Her best friend had matured for the better since the term ended. She even announced she was going back to finish her seventh year. She said she had spoken to Ginny earlier and had arranged to ride on the train with her and Luna. Rachele was proud of her, not just as her best friend, but how far she's really come. Gone was the small, frightened girl she met nearly six years ago. She was now a confident woman unafraid to climb new heights for herself. Rachele was positive there was a promising future just waiting for her.

"Hey Gryffindor. Got a sec?"

Rachele turned around to Robert who had just stood up. "Huh?"

He chuckled and offered his hand. "Wanna go for a walk?"

She took his hand without hesitation. "Be right back." She quipped to Claudia, who gave a small noise of acknowledgement. Robert led them a fair way from the party, to a secluded area away from prying eyes. They could still slightly hear the clamouring of socialisation; but only barely. As they walked, Rachele was her usual self and babbled away like a maniac.

"So, I should probably tell you, got a sleepover with the girls planned. Nothing big really, snacks, chick flicks, pj's, pillow fights all that jazz. But anyway, I was talking to some of the girls, and it suddenly struck me how much Claudia's really come out of her shell!" She laughed in delight. "I used to be the only person on the planet she could even _look_ at! But you should've seen her! Laughing and gossiping about with Ginny and Hermione like it was no big deal!"

Robert opened his mouth to get a word in, but his girlfriend kept rambling on. _'She must be in a really good mood.'_ He thought bemusedly. Then again, she'd always been the jabbering type since she was a tiny First year, only now not quite as loud and hyper.

"Rachele listen I-"

"Hang on Robbie! I'm nearly done! Claudia even told me she's going back to Hogwarts next term. And with Ginny and Luna! Shame they're not in the same house, but it's so great! I love that she has more friends now! Makes me less nervous leaving her alone. I'm glad she's finishing school too, the damn war can be a damn motivational damper on academic achievment. By the way did you know-mmmmf!"

Robert was able to shut her up by covering her mouth with his. He lingered for a bit before he backed away to see Rachele gazing at him dreamily. He smiled endearingly. "Can I speak now?"

Rachele blinked in surprise. "Oh...I'm sorry. I started ranting again didn't I?"

Robert chuckled. "It's fine. But I would like to say something." When she nodded, he took a deep breath. "Rach, when I first met you, I knew straight away you were special. You bring a special light into the world that draws people in. You're funny with your witty comebacks, you don't take crap from anyone." Rachele grinned at this. "You're really smart. I don't recall you having any struggles during school, and you always know how to handle a tight situation.

"It's called common sense." Rachele remarked dryly. "Sorry, go on."

"You're kind, you show love to all those around you. Even those who I feel don't deserve it." He growled the name of a certain Clarken witch that _wasn't_ Claudia, bringing out a giggle from his girlfriend.

"You show great courage in the face of death. You always put others needs before your own, always risking your life to save an innocent life." He swallowed thickly. "You're perfect, inside and out, and I thank the heavens every day that you chose to love me." He took her hand. "You are my best friend, my lover...my soul mate."

Rachele was gazing at him with such deep adoration, a smile brighter than the sun illuminating the joy on her face. That smile turned to pure shock when Robert steadily lowered onto his right knee, her free hand flying up to cover up her mouth. He pulled out the velvet box and opened it to reveal a sparkling engagement ring. It was nothing extravagent; it had a whitegold band with a dazzling diamond sitting in the centre. It glistened flawlessly in the sunlight, much like the tears that were now pouring non-stop down Rachele's cheeks.

"Gryffindor" Robert spoke. "I love you more than I'll ever be able to say. No words or actions can describe how much you mean to me. I want to spend the rest of my life proving my love to you. You've made all my dreams come true in just a few short years. And I'll be granted one more if you give me the answer I'm hoping for." He held up the ring a little higher.

"Will you...Rachele Elizabeth Granger...do me the tremendous honour, of becoming my wife?"

Rachele was sobbing so heavily into her hand, she was incapable of responding verbally. Everytime she tried to speak, she would let out a bubbly hiccup and needed to cover her mouth again. So she gave her answer the best way she could. She tackled her boyfriend to the ground, smothering his face with wet kisses.

Robert chuckled at her over-emotional state. "I deserve a medal. I rendered the great Rachele Granger speechless." He laughed harder when she slapped his chest. He gently pulled her away so she was straddling his waist. She was still crying, but she wasn't a blubbering mess anymore. He gazed lovingly at her; she was so beautiful.

"So was that a yes?"

Rachele beamed and nodded frantically. "Of-of course it was." She squealed. "Yes, yes, absolutely YES!" She hugged him again and the couple rolled around laughing and kissing without a care in the world. They eventually lifted themselves up into a sitting position as Robert gently took her left hand. He grabbed the box off the floor (it had fallen down after Rachele tackled him), plucked out the ring before sliding it smoothly onto her finger. He then leaned down and kissed her hand directly above where the ring sat.

"It's gorgeous." Rachele said as she admired it.

Robert smiled. "Just like it's owner."

Rachele rose an eyebrow at him. "That was a cheesy one."

He chuckled. "Like my speech wasn't?"

She scoffed. "Your speech was perfect, I wouldn't change a damn thing about it."

Robert linked their hands. "So I guess this makes you my fiancee now."

Rachele beamed. "I like the sound of that." She began pulling him back to the party. "Come on! We have to go tell everyone! _Especially_ Claudia! She has to be the first to know!"

Robert laughed, allowing her to drag him back to the house. "Calm your jets there Gryffindor. She's not going anywhere."

Rachele just laughed, letting out a loud whoop as she ran back to the Burrow, back to start a new beginning. And she would do it...with her fiance, her best friend and everyone else she loved. Because they were her family.

And family, was her life.

 **End of series**

* * *

 **Crikey...I don't believe it...IT'S OVER! O_O Life is good! The wizarding world is finally at peace. And of course I couldn't end it without an official engagement between Rachele and Robert. Nice fluffy happy ending 3333**

 **One day I will write an sequel about her life after Hogwarts leading all the way up to her death. But right now I'm focusing on writing Rachele in her own original piece. If it turns out well, I hope to publish it at some point.**

 **I'll be posting an extra author's note's chapter to honour specific readers that have been loyally following this story. But until then it's tata for now!**

 **Love you all!**


End file.
